The Redemption of Frieza
by Dragon of the Darkness Flames
Summary: The Supreme Kai realizes something dark in both Gohan and Buu and thinks the two may be linked but cannot be sure. He discovers a bit of Buu's origins that even he hadn't known all those thousands of years before...
1. Rise of a Tyrant

He was a tyrant. He had power unimaginable. None but his kin had the power to touch him. He ruled entire systems at a time. All under a cold-iron fist. He was an Ician. A race with natural potential. A race who developed naturally the fighting prowess that any other race had to train decades to achieve. His name was Frieza. He lived for not even a millennia. He was considered young for his race who could live as long as tens of thousands of years. He lived what days of life he had under the shadow of his father and the envy of his brother. He was raised to rule, to torment, to kill. As were all of his race who spread themselves throughout the universe. All just to rule. They saw themselves as a higher race. Only for the fact they were chosen to possess natural incredible fighting power. Frieza both lived and died as a tyrant. And into the void of Hell he was sent. He grew to regret his past decisions. Trapped for decades in such an underworld of darkness often did this. He realized he never really had a choice. Had he decided to act his father would either have killed him or exiled him. Neither alternative attractive.

"What stupidity! Arrrgh! I'm so mad I can't stand it! All my power and still I died! Damn monkey!" Frieza roared. He pulled his tail around and lashed the ground causing a crater after impact. He lashed out again and again.

"Oh what is it now, Frieza? You've been like this for years now," Cell said. The ultimate android of Dr. Gero. Killed by Gohan long before.

"Nothing of your concern. And for the last time STAY OUT of my SIGHT!" Frieza roared. He turned and walked away at that. Cell couldn't have cared less. The fool had been acting this way for years now. How were they to escape Hell and enact any kind of revenge if the fool refused to concentrate? But Frieza was elsewhere. Contemplating a plan. He had his own agenda. His own goals to achieve. He shared only one aim with Cell. He wanted to be restored to mortality. To be free from this void. He needed to exist along the living. But revenge was not on his mind. He would go far from the Saiyans. They would only kill him again. Or so he suspected. He had no real way of knowing. True he had trained hard these past years and exceeded even Cell in power. But he knew Goku or Gohan would have improved as well. And Gohan alone was far more powerful than Cell after he ascended all those years ago. Saiyans usually inclined in power. As long as he lived he never heard of a Saiyan growing weak from laziness.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhh!" the Ician roared. He gathered his ki and powered up to his maximum. His muscles bulged and his veins pulsated. He drew in hard breaths from exhaustion. Gathering that much power wasn't easy. Frieza long realized his limits. In Hell his body would not age. So he remained in his prime forever. Yet for the last few years his progress was slow. If he made any at all. Though he was several times more powerful than Cell or Bojack it wasn't enough. The last 6 years he had struggled, and 6 years he grew evermore impatient.

"Frieza! Is that all the power the greatest tyrant the universe has ever known has come to possess? It's pitiful," a new squeaky voice said.

"Bibidi. I am at least _500,000_ times your strength. Shut your mouth if you don't wish to tortured for eternity!" Frieza barked with a growl.

"You mistake my intentions, Frieza. I too burn with the desire of revenge! What if I told you there was way to escape this void and return to the Mortal Cosmos with far more power than you possess now?" Bibidi said with a laugh. That got Freiza's attention.

"What in the Plane of Darkness are you babbling about!" Frieza demanded.

"I am a great wizard, Ician. I have many resourceful powers the likes of you could never come to understand. I posses the power to heighten your strength far beyond their limits. Much like I did Vegeta's not long ago," Bibidi went on. He knew he had the tyrant under his sway now. He was hanging loosely on every word.

"What do I have to do?" Frieza demanded.

"Just stand there and open your mind, Frieza," Bibidi laughed. Frieza closed his eyes reluctantly. Why not trust the little imp? Here his body could not be broken nor his spirit shattered. He had nothing to hear. He did not know what was about to occur.

"Be done with it then!" he roared.

"Paparapa!" Bibidi squeaked. Suddenly Frieza jerked and writhed in agony and his aura stormed ever more violently. Ruby red and lavender lightning sputtered through the flames of cold fire. Then Frieza felt something expand against a concrete wall which shattered within him. The deepest agony he ever felt came blasting through him before everything went black all together…

Chapter One - "Faster Goten!" Gohan yelled. The young Saiyan lunged and kicked. Gohan dodged easily and swatted the younger one in the back of his head. Goten hit the ground and skidded. He forced himself back up though he was exhausted to no end.

"No far, Gohan! No matter how hard I try I just can't hit you!" Goten whined. He wiped dirt from his face and sucked his left thumb.

"Goten don't get upset. I've been doing this years before you were born, little bro," Gohan replied, patting his kid brother on the head.

"I guess so. But when can I learn to fly and shoot energy blasts?" Goten wondered.

"You can transform but you can't fire energy blasts yet? Or fly?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"No I can't! Why do you think you keep beating me so easily?" Goten shot back. Gohan laughed.

"You're just super fast and super strong then. I knew how to use my energy naturally after Piccolo got done with me," he said. Then he scratched his head.

"What is it?" Goten demanded,

"Tell you what, Goten. Wait a week and I'll teach you everything I know. Deal?" Gohan wondered.

"Yeah! Then I'll be able to beat Trunks!" Goten laughed.

"Can Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan too, Goten?" Gohan asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah! He's way faster than me though and he already knows how to fly and do all that energy stuff," Goten nodded.

"Man you both can do it? You're only 6 and 7 and already changing? Man Vegeta and I got our work cut out for us!" Gohan laughed wearily.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Haaaah-haaaaaaahhh!" Trunks cried. He and Vegeta exchanged punches back and forth for hours at a time. Trunsk ducked a forward thrust and landed on all fours. He whipped his right leg around too fast for his father to react. Vegeta fell to the deck as Trunks shot upward. The younger Saiyan bombed the floor where his father laid with everything he had. The smoke cleared and Vegeta was no where to be seen. Suddenly Trunks sensed a disturbance in the air to his left. He spun just in time to block a kick. Vegeta compensated by spinning into a another. Trunks was hammered hard in the chest and skidded across the floor.

"Not bad, Trunks. You're already learning how to sense for your opponent," Vegeta said.

"A lot of good it did me," Trunks complained.

"You just haven't master it yet. Wait until you get faster with it. Once you master the skill you'll use it more than your eyesight in battle," Vegeta promised. He grabbed a white towel and wiped the sweat from his brow and neck.

"Arrgh! Too tired to even stand in this stupid gravity!" Trunks whined.

"It's set at 350 times average gravity, Trunks. I'm amazed you could stand for even as long at you did," Vegeta laughed.

"Stupid machine…" Trunks growled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta wondered with a smirk.

"I guess I'll go super!" Trunks laughed. Vegeta jumped back after a golden flash erupted from where his son stood only a moment before. Trunks hovered now a foot off the floor, golden flames of a Super Saiyan flaming upward around him.

"Trunks! When…? How…?" Vegeta stammered.

"What?" trunks asked innocently.

"How long have you been able to… To do that?" Vegeta demanded, still looking shocked.

"A couple months I think. I don't really remember. Me and Goten were fighting in the hills by his house out in the middle of nowhere when it happened. I usually beat Goten but for some reason he kept getting at me that day. I couldn't hit him! It made me so mad and it just happened. I changed. Suddenly I was beating up Goten easy! He pointed at my hair looking all shocked and stupid. I looked in the water and saw the changes," Trunks explained.

"Great the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race has beenr educed to little more than a child's plaything," Vegeta grunted.

"Are you mad?" Trunks wondered.

"No. Quite the opposite. Trunks hit me. Don't look at me like that! You heard what I said! If you can land a single blow I'll take you to the park for a whole day," Vegeta promised.

"Really! A _whole_ day! Wow! Okay! Here I come!" Trunks yelled excitedly. Vegeta blocked very blow at first but with increasing difficulty. He found that he had to become a Super Saiyan himself to keep up. But it wasn't too long before his speed and strength greatly outweighed his son's. He was shocked after Trunks deliberately knocked his right arma side and punched him dead in the face. Vegeta reacted on impulse and struck Trunks back in the face as well. The little warrior skidded across the floor. He forced himself up, holding his nose.

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't hit you back now did I? Now dry you tears, we're going to the park!" Vegeta said. Trunks did just that and followed his father from the room.

"Faster Krillin! The World Tournament is less than a couple of months away! At this rate you'll be out in the first round!" 18 yelled. Krillin ducked her kicked and dropped to all fours. He tripped her by knocking her feet out from under her and rose to try and hit her with a few punches of his own. She rose her barrier, one of her innate android abilities. Krillin hammered the barrier repeatedly. Android 18 noted how much energy she was expending just to hold the human back. She dropped the shield in time to dodge another blast. Krillin followed her into the air quickly as he dared.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" 18 cried and fired energy blast after blast. Krillin smacked most aside and dodged the rest all together. He came in fast and hard and they clashed yet again in hand to hand combat.

_Damn he's gotten stronger and faster from just these last few months of training!_ He's already caught up to me in hand to hand fighting,"18 thought. She launched herself backward suddenly and stopped as soon as she reached a good hundred feet distance. She launched a massive ki strike from both hands. Krillin brought his hands together at his side.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" he yelled and launched a ki wave of his own. The monstrous waves clashes and sent shockwaves and lightning crashing and sputtering in all directions. The waves of the water surrounding Master Roshi's island receded a good few hundred feet from the ki pressing against it alone.

"Look at those 2 go," Roshi said.

"Yes they're really something," Turtle said.

"I remember when I was able to move like that in my younger days," Roshi sighed.

"Master you were never quite that fast," Turtle laughed.

"Oh quiet you!" Roshi said and threatened with his staff.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" both combatants roared. The ki waves exploded where they met. Both fighters were knocked back from the sheer force of the shockwave alone. Android 18 recovered faster and drop kicked his husband into the water far below. And landed back on the main island and waited. Suddenly a pillar of water rose and from the top emerged Krillin. The little warrior launched several Destructo Disks simultaneously. Android 18 ducked and dodged and took back to the air as Krillin directed them toward her.

"What are you trying to do, kill me!" she demanded.

"Haaahhhh!" Krillin replied and suddenly the number of Disks tripled.

_Damn he's gotten way better at this!_ she thought. She twisted through the air and whirled wildly to avoid the strikes. She formed several energy disks of her own and sent them clashing into Krillin's. A screeching sound rocked the area as the blades ground each the other out of existence. 18 came in at her husband fast and hard. They clashed in hand to hand yet again. Krillin flared his silver-white aura and 18 summoned her own orange-gold aura of flames. They power levels rose higher and higher as they attacked and counter attacked. Krillin broke through and landed a hard blow to her gut, sending her sliding across the sand. She rose and nodded.

"You got me," she admitted.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Krillin suggested as he kissed her lips. She pulled back and nodded. But as she followed him away she swore to train even harder to increase her own power.

"Way too slow, Piccolo!" Tein laughed. He ducked another thrust and whirled wildly. He fired off a chain of ki bolts at his opponent. Piccolo smacked each one aside but noticed their sting.

_What is it with these humans? First Krillin and Yamcha and now Tein. All three of them are rising to new heights of power. I'm actually struggling to hold Tein back, _Piccolo thought.

"Tri-Beam… HAAAAAAA!" Tein erupted. Piccolo thrust both hands forth to catch the massive strike. It hit home and forced him back several steps. Piccolo's arms strained to their limits. He threw his energy back into it and fired his own Special Beam Cannon. The cannon shots clashed as and their power began to built.

"They're going to blow!" Piccolo yelled.

"BARRIER!" Tein yelled. He rose a massive energy shield as the explosion nuked the area. The Lookout was cracked and broken after the smoke cleared. Tein dropped his shield to see Piccolo's wounds. The Namek's right arm was missing and several burn, scrapes, and deep gashes were torn all across the rest of his body. Piccolo gathered energy and fueled one of his Namekian innate abilities. He regenerated from all the damage and rose to his full height. He aimed 2 fingers and launched another cannon shot. Tein smacked it aside with both fists combined and came back in a mightly rush. They clashed harder than even before in hand to hand. Piccolo slipped suddenly and Tein landed a few hundred blows in the space of a second. He jumped and kicked the Namekian across the room. Piccolo climbed to his feet with some effort.

"Damn! That really smarts," Piccolo grunted. He lunged again and Tein struggled this time to block his blows. He hammered the human a few thousand times each passing second until Tein dropped still to the tiles.

Piccolo powered down and took a few exhausted breaths. He turned just in time to see the delayed energy blast hammer in his chest. He blasted a hole clear through which was regenerated instantly. Piccolo fell to his knees.

"A delayed energy shock… The fool actually pulled one over on me…" Piccolo said just before everything went black…

"Mother we're home!" Gohan yelled as he and his little brother entered their small mountain cottage.

"Hey dears. It's obvious you guys have been fighting all day. I can smell you way in here. Gohan go wash up upstairs. Goten can use the hose out back," Chichi said.

"Really? I get to spray myself with the hose!" Goten asked ecstatically. He ran off without another sound. Gohan shrugged. He remembered the days he used to be like that. That was until Radditz first showed. Then his life was nothing but one struggle after another. Fighting for his life after every turn. He was glad all was peaceful now. That his little brother and Trunks have the chance to be raised in a world without all the chaos life and death struggles bring.

"Wait, Gohan. Before you go wash up I have a message for you. A girl named Videl called from school. Asked to know where you was," Chichi said. She had a knowing look on her face.

"What? Um… She actually called…?" Gohan said in shock. His face turned blood red.

"Oh yes. A feisty little thing, she was. Said something about you pomising to teach her how to fight as your first date," Chichi laughed.

"She did what? I never said it was a date! She cornered me in the hall and threatened to tell my secret if I didn't teach her how to use her energy!" Gohan explained, still blushing.

"She blackmailed you? I don't remember girls being that smart when I was your age. Ha! Whatever works I guess. When I was a kid it wasn't too uncommon for a girl to hit the man she loved over the head and drag him home to her father by his hair," she laughed.

"Funny. Bulma said the same thing," Gohan muttered.

"Well she said she would be by tomorrow at 6 early. Make sure to remember to be up because I'll be gone with Bulma. And mind your little brother. You know how he gets," Chichi said. Gohan climbed the stairs and entered his room. He grabbed his night clothes and a new pair of boxers and left for the bathhouse. His father and he made the new bathhouse just before the Cell Games.

_Ah, Dad I really miss you. Why did you have to go and get yourself killed like that? I know it was necessary I guess. But man things are never the same without you,_ he thought. He closed the bathhouse door and bolted it behind him. He turned the knobs and to have warm water spraying into the tub. He dove in after it was halfway filled.

_And now Videl's coming over tomorrow. Man, how in the world does anyone handle as girl like her anyway? She wants to learn how to use energy that's all. It'll be easy as pie. And Goten wants to learn anyway so it'll be like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. Yeah I can do this…_ Gohan thought. She eased backa dn relaxed.

Gohan was laying outside looking up at the stars. He heard a sound come from the bushes nearby. Then he sees her. A girl with long black hair. It took him a while to recognize her. She usually wore her hair in 2 tails. But now it just hung loosely down her back. She was pretty now. She wore a nice, pleasant smile. Not the hard pressed scowl she usually had. She reached the spot where his lay and eased down to his level. She felt his pants grow unusually tight as she pressed her lips to his own. He found he was kissing her back with equal passion. She eased down on top of him and ran soft kissed down his neck. She reached lower still to loosen his belt and…

BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!

"Gohan! You been in there all night! Videl is going to be here anytime now!" Goten yelled from the door.

"Huh! What are you talking about it's still…" Gohan began when he peeked out the window.

_Oh shit! He's right! I slept in the bath all night!_ he thought. He slipped on his boxers and then wrapped a towel around himself. _No need to put these night clothes on now. I'll just change right into my normal training gi. _And he did just that after he entered his room.

"Hi there! Are you Gohan's new girlfriend!" Gohan heard Goten asked from outside. He freaked and ran down the stairs.

"VIDEL! HEY THERE!" he yelled suddenly, breathing hard.

"Hey there Gohan. Did you just get out of the shower?" she wondered, observing how drenched he was.

"Oh that," she replied.

"Yeah! Gohan slept in the bath tub all night! He's lucky cause Mom would never let me do that!" Goten laughed.

"You slept in the tub, Gohan?" Videl asked, eyebrow cocked upward with curiosity.

"Um… Well it wasn't on purpose I just… It's like… I was training all day and I guess I was more exhausted than I realized. I just kind of nodded off," Gohan admitted.

"I never found myself that tired but then again you're pretty weird aren't you, Gohan? So when are you going to teach me how to user my power?" she demanded, cracking her knuckles. "Have to admit I;m kind of eager."

"So was I when I first learned," Gohan lied. He really didn't think he should tell her he was actually abducted by a green man from outer space and forced to learn how to fight.

"Are we doing this here?" she asked.

"No. There's a field a few miles from here Goten and I use. We'll be training there," Gohan replied.

"You might want to dry off first," Videl chuckled.

"Oh that. Haaaaahhh!" Gohan erupted. White-silver flames roared upward around his solid frame. The water was changed to steam and his clothes ruffled as they dried quickly. The aura of power faded and he rested soon after.

"Now that's a handy trick," Videl said in awe.

"Yeah I use it often myself. Once I teach you how to summon your power to the surface, things like that'll seem second nature," he promised. He then rose into the air.

"Um… Are you forgetting we can't fly, Gohan?" Goten reminded him.

"Not at all, Goten. Flying Nimbus!" Gohan yelled. The orange mystic cloud streamed into view and stopped to hover before Videl.

"Wow! Hi Nimbus!" Goten laughed.

"You two can ride that," Gohan said. Videl patted the cloud softly.

"It looks like a puff of fog. Are you sure it can hold our weight?" she said.

"Positive," Gohan assured her.

"Yeah that's Nimbus! As long as your not a bad guy you can ride it!" Goten said. He hopped right onto the cloud and Videl witnessed firsthand it could indeed support solid objects. She shrugged and did a front flip and landed gracefully.

"It's kind of springy," she said and took a seat. Gohan took off and Nimbus blasted of after him. "WHOA! NO WAY!"

"Awesome ain't it! Gohan and me always race like this!" Goten laughed. Videl found nothing to hold on to and grew a bit nervous. Gohan landed quickly enough and the cloud hurtled to a sudden stop. Videl was thrown clear and she flipped and landed as a reflex.

"Good reflexes," Gohan commented.

"I guess so. Why didn't it throw Goten off?" she wondered. Gohan laughed.

"Because it knows Goten. Think of Nimbus as a dog. He's just playing," Gohan laughed.

"Whatever. Let's get on with this," she growled. Gohan nodded quickly.

"Gohan are you gonna teach us how at fly now?" Goten asked ecstatically.

"Sure am, Goten. Now both of you stand here next to each other. Yeah just like that. Now basically flying is simple. Just take your energy and up it under you. Manipulate it to allow yourself full movement through the air," Gohan explained. Both Goten and Videl looked at him with puzzled looks across their faces.

"Oh right. You don't even know how to do that much yet, I forgot. Hmmm…" Gohan pondered.

"So what's the problem?" Videl demanded.

"What! No problem!" he promised quickly. "I just have to work out a way to show you guys. That's all. let's see…" he said. "Right! Your energy exists in a well of power deep inside your body. So to reach it you must meditate. I can bring out my power without a second thought because I've done it so many times. You guys haven't done it yet so sit with your legs crossed and close your eyes," Gohan instructed.

They followed his instructions without fail. Gohan told them to search deep inside their body. Look for a spark of life more active and more alive than any other. Then he instructed them to bring it to the surface. Goten found himself at the center of a silver aura flaming upward around him.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm on fire Gohan!" he whined.

"Goten calm down! Really it's okay! That's your energy, little bro! Well done you've passed the first test. Now remember how that feels because that's how you're going to do it every time for now on," Gohan said. Videl's scowl was back. Gohan saw the first warning signs right off.

"Goten since you can now summon your power why don't you go play. I need to give Videl some private lessons," Gohan said.

"All right," Goten whined. "But you better be ready when I come back!" He ran off with a laugh in search for adventure.

"Private lessons, huh? You make it sound like you're trying to get in my pants, Gohan," she accused. Gohan's face went solid red and he fell on his ass.

"I didn't mean that… I mean I only meant that I was going to instruct you alone…" he began and realized what he was saying wasn;t much better. Videl was laughing before she could stop it.

"I know what you meant, Gohan. I was teasing. Don't be so gentlemanly. So how are we going to do this?" she said, forcing herself to stop laughing as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Okay then. Scoot closer to me," he instructed. This time she did eyes him suspiciously. His face went hot again. "No seriously. I want to show you something." She nodded and di what he told her to do. He reached out with both hands and held them about four inches from each other. Lightning crackled and sputtered from one palm to the other as a tiny spark of life suddenly flamed alight.

"But how did you do that?" she demanded.

"Okay I'm about to show you. Close your eyes," he told her. She did, trusting him. He pulled her closer and placed a hand on each side of her head, on each temple.

_Gohan?_ she said suddenly with her mind.

_Yeah. It's me. We're inside your mind, Videl. This is how my teachers Piccolo, Krillin, and my dad taught me. Don't worry I can't openly read your thoughts. I know you hold some private. We all do. Watch me. Use your mind to enter my own. Feel that? That's me reaching for my power. Now look deep inside your self. No like this…_ Gohan said. She followed everything she showed him and found herself staring at a massive spark of power floating in nothingness.

"I see it!" she yelled aloud and Gohan broke contact. Then she realized how close he was. Before she knew it he was kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled back in surprise and his face was even redder than before.

"Um…" he went to say.

"Did you just _kiss_ me!" she demanded.

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking…" he said defensively.

"No it was kind of nice…" she admitted.

"Huh?" Gohan said, astonished.

"But don't get used to it!" she replied sharply.

"Right. Let's get on with your training," he said, quickly changing the subject. Videl took her hand from her lips and nodded. It took hours but she did it at last. A silver-white aura streamed around her stronger than ever before.

"Man this is awesome…" she whispered.

"Yeah when do we learn to fly, Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Videl can you come back same time tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"You bet," she promised. She threw the capsule that held her jet car and waved bye to both of them before she was off. Goten took Flying Nimbus an followed Gohan back home. Neither party witnessed the swirling vortex storming higher up within the starry night…


	2. Videl's Deepest Darkness

Chapter Two – Gohan woke the next morning and stretched out as far as he could. A sharp sequence of knocking came rapping on his door.

"Who is it!" Gohan demanded.

"Gohan Videl's here!" Goten announced.

"Oh right! I almost forgot! Thanks Goten. Tell her I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Gohan replied.

"She's right here, Gohan! I think she's trying to peek under the crack of your door!" Goten laughed.

"SSSSHHHH!" came a sharp reply.

"She's WHAT?" Gohan freaked. He dressed quickly and opened the first hastily. Videl was standing red-faced before him.

"You don't believe I'd try something as childish as that, do you Gohan?" she wondered. She ran a finger down his chest and his face grew hotter still.

"With you, who can tell?" was all he managed to say.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded sharply.

"I mean you're unpredictable. Who can say what you can or will do next?" he replied quickly.

"Good. Now when do we get to work?" she wondered.

"Goten are you ready for another day of practice?" Gohan asked. The kid Saiyan nodded fiercely. It was all Videl could do to keep from laughing.

"It's interesting. You 2 are so much alike. Goofy and innocent in the same kind of way," she giggled.

"Huh? Ha! You never met our father. He's even worse!" Gohan laughed.

"I wish I met my dad," Goten pouted.

"Oh I see. Your father walk out on you like my mom did?" Videl guessed.

"No, he died fighting the bad guy a long time ago. But the lady Baba said she was going to bring him back from the dead for the Tournament!" Goten shouted happily.

"Bring him back from the dead? What is he talking about?" Videl had to ask.

"Goten doesn't know _what_ he's saying half the time, do you, _Goten_!" Gohan replied sharply.

"Right sorry. I was only kidding," Goten said quickly. It was obvious Gohan did not want Videl learning something about his father.

_That's quite all right. He knows I'll eventually find out anyway! I always do!_ she thought proudly. In moments they were back on the same training field they used the day before.

"Okay you 2 it's time. Summon your energy but keep it steady just like I showed you," Gohan instructed.

"Right," they both said and raised their power levels. Videl leveled off at a comfortable level thinking she was really doing something. She did not realize the amount of energy the boy next to her was putting off was enough to level a few planets in a row and more! Not have it wrong, of course. Videl could shatter a mountain with her energy. That is if she ever learned to wield it right.

"Good job, both of you. Now both of you feel your power out. It'll feel like your extending your eyesight at first. Like you're suddenly able to see in all directions at once. Extend this new sense as far as possible," Gohan coaxed. They followed his every instruction he watched them jerk visibly.

"I can see you Gohan! Only not the way I'm used to. I think I'm just feeling your power," Videl said, eyes closed tight.

"Me too!" Goten laughed excitedly.

"Good job! And on the first try too!" Gohan congratulated.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could even hold so much power. Gohan you on fire with energy! How long does it take to reach that level?" she wondered. Gohan was afraid of this exact question. He didn't want to tell her flat out that most humans could never hope to reach the level of power she was sensing. "And Goten too. He's just a kid and his power's way higher than mine! Why is that?"

"Goten's been around this type of training and fighting his whole life. He's stronger than most people ever get already just because he plays along with us. The stronger his body gets, the stronger his energy well would have to become to keep pace. The same will happen with you over time," Gohan explained.

"Really? When will I be able to fly around?" she wondered.

"Maybe by the end of today or tomorrow if we are lucky. It's very simple, really. The hard part was teaching you how to draw out your hidden power. Then teaching you how to sense that power in yourself as well as in others. Now we need to work on your control," Gohan explained.

"Control? What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, about to explode with sudden anger.

"I mean you can't just jump into the air and expect to fly around perfectly, right? Think about it. You'll need to learn how much energy it takes to do certain tasks. This won't actually take too long now that you can sense the amount of energy you put off," Gohan told her.

"Oh. Then let's get on with it," she said suddenly, anger fading.

"Okay raise your hands and aim at something about as big as you. Okay now close your eyes and feel the object with your mind. It won't be putting off the kind of energy you can sense. Just kind of remember where it is. Etch its location in your mind. Not will your energy from your extended hand and have it engulf this object. Don't use too much or you'll just tire yourself out. (He meant that more for Videl's benefit.) Now will your energy to surround the object completely and have it lifted into the air," Gohan instructed. Videl focused and raised her hand. Gohan found himself rising slowly off the ground and spinning in wild circles. He hit the ground as something broke Videl's focus.

"What the!" she yelled. The ground began to shake under them as they sensed Goten extending mountains of energy from himself. Suddenly a mountain peak in the far distance was severed from the rest of its main body and lifted a food 300 feet straight up. Goten struggled with everything he had to sustain it.

"Amazing! Gohan look at that! Can even _you_ do that!" she freaked in shock.

"Goten that's dangerous. You don't know enough control to sustain an effort like that!" Gohan scolded his brother. Suddenly Goten flexed his will the wrong way and the mountain peak came blasting toward them at a shocking speed.

"Lookout it's coming this way!" Videl screamed. Gohan turned to see that the peak was larger than most office buildings got. It crossed the tens (maybe even hundreds) of miles of distance in a flash and was bearing down on them before they knew hoe to react. Well everyone except Gohan. The demi-Saiyan threw both hands forward and his silver aura stormed around him more violently than Videl had ever seen before. She sensed Gohan's energy blasting higher than even Goten's by ten times at least!

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried. A massive beam of ki as thick as a school bus erupted from his palms and slammed into the peak that was now no more than a few hundred feet away at the most. The tons of granite exploded with tremendous force and Gohan raised a thick barrier of ki around them to keep the rocky debris from gashing his friend and brother apart. The smoke and shockwaves died down and he dropped the barrier.

"No way we're still alive!" Videl breathed in shock. She had both hands over her heart and her breathing seemed forced.

"That was too close for comfort!" Goten laughed excitedly.

"GOTEN! THIS IS_ NOT_ A GAME, LITTLE BROTHER! I TOLD YOU TO FOCUS ON SOMETHING YOUR OWN SIZE! NOT THE NEAREST MOUNTAIN WE COULD FIND! YOU BOTH COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN UNLESS I INSTRUCT YOU TO! HEAR ME!" Gohan erupted in more fury Videl ever seen in him before.

"I'm sorry Gohan! I got too carried away!" Goten pouted, tears dropping down his cheeks.

"No don't cry, Goten. You just have to be more careful, that's all. You and Videl could have been seriously hurt or even killed," Gohan said, softening his tone. Goten dried his eyes and nodded.

"Are you saying you could have survived having a mountain slammed into you?" Videl asked with awe.

"I have had more than that dropped on me," he smirked.

_No way! He has to be bluffing! No more could have survived that if it hit them! Then again the way he blew it apart was nothing short of amazing. I wont stop until I can do that too,_ she thought.

"Goten are you ready to begin again? This time listen to me more closely," Gohan said. Goten nodded, still pouting.

"Could I ever learn to do what he did?" Videl wondered. "I mean with practice and care. Could I ever get strong enough to move a whole mountain?"

"I don't see why not," Gohan said honestly. He knew humans could learn to do that much. After all Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha each had enough power and control themselves to lift entire mountain ranges and blast them apart mentally with their power.

"How long does that take?" she pressed eagerly.

"Well it depends on how dedicated you are to be honest. Goten could do it now because of the environment he was raised in. I wasn't able to do what he just did until I was twice his age. And that's no lie. Goten has incredible potential," Gohan replied.

"So maybe I could do that in a few years if I really push it?" she pressed further still.

"Of course. Maybe even in a few months," Gohan admitted.

"Awesome!" she cried.

They trained for days on end after that. And not another dangerous incident like the one they witnessed that day happened again. Goten and Videl found themselves racing through the air after only a few short days of practice. Goten was obviously far faster and stronger than she was. Gohan tried to hide the fact but she wasn't a complete idiot. She knew damn well they'd either one would tear her apart in a fight. That thought brought other questions to her mind. She remembered Gohan mentioning some of his old friends and relatives entering the World Championships. If they could all do even a sliver of what Goten had done that one day when he raised an entire mountain peak, she knew she was beaten. It was all she could do to raised all the contents of a very small lake and set it back down in place. Gohan all but admitted he could raise entire cities easily.

_I have to become stronger. I know now I could easily beat my father. But Gohan and his other friends are like a brick wall! No way I could become strong enough in the month and a half we have until the tournament,_ she realized.

"Gohan?" she pleaded one day.

"What is it, Videl?" he asked her. She landed beside a tall oak and he did the same. She watched as Goten sailed around the sky like some human parody of a jet plane.

"I'm not stupid. I know damn well either you or your brother would tear me apart in a fight. All I not right?" she challenged. She could tell he was struggling with an answer.

"You just haven't had enough time yet, Videl," he replied at long last. Soft breezes begin to blow on them soothingly as Goten shot back overheard yet again. He appeared to have been chasing a couple of winged dinosaurs.

"Everyone in my family has won the first large tournament they've ever entered for as far back as a thousand years. Even if it wasn't the actual World Championships which only began recently with my father. But now that has become to new tradition. My dad expects me to win this one. I think he even wants me to beat _him_. I'll be letting everyone down. And to know I don't stand a chance isn't making me feel very well at all," she said a little more sadly than she intended. She realized she was on the verge of crying and struggled to stifle her tears. Gohan noticed her eyes were tearing up anyway however. Something within him cringed.

"There might be a way," he told her at long last.

"What do you mean? I don't want you and your friends to not enter just to give me a shot at the Championship," she replied sharply.

"No. There is a place high over the Earth called Dende's Lookout. Dende being the actual Guardian of the Earth. Deep inside this sanctuary lies a room where any fighter – and yes they actually have to be a fighter – can get an entire year of training in a single day," Gohan told her.

"Are you serious? And we actually had been wasting our time here all this time? Why haven't you mentioned it before?" she demanded.

"There are rules though. Dende doesn't usually just let _anyone_ walk into the Room of Spirit and Time to train," Gohan stated.

"Like he could stop you or Goten?" Videl laughed.

"Actually he could. Like I said, he's the _Guardian_ of the Earth. He has divine abilities given to those who hold that station. Only those who deem themselves worthy in Dende's eyes can go to the sanctuary. And only few are allowed. My friend and I are among the very few. Dende could have us expelled from the place with but a word if he wanted to. And plus there's Piccolo who might even be stronger than I am now," Gohan laughed.

"Piccolo… You mentioned him before, I think," she replied.

"He was the first teacher I ever had. I have to warn you though. He's not like your average person. He's not from around these parts so to speak," she began.

"Can we go to this place now?" she asked, not listening.

"I suppose. Goooten! We're leaving! Come down here for a second!" Gohan shouted through his hands. Goten stopped laughing and rolling in the air, teasing a giant flying dinosaur and flew back to land beside his brother.

"Where we going, Gohan?" the kid asked innocently.

"Well you have been there before even though you might not remember. We're going to Dende's Sanctuary," Gohan answered.

"Wow! Really! That means we get to see Mr. Piccolo again!" Goten laughed eagerly, eyes gleaming.

"Then you remember the way?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! How could I forget!" Goten laughed again.

"Then I got a job for you, Goten. Go tell Mom I'll be at the Lookout with Videl and you for the next few days. Maybe the next few weeks. Tell her it's because we want to make sure we can win the tournament and she'll not mind at all. Got that, Goten?" Gohan said.

"Yeah! After I do that can I come to the Lookout too?" he begged.

"Of course. You can train with Mr. Piccolo. Videl and I are going to try and train in another room," Gohan explained.

"Oooh… I know why! So you can get kissy and not have Mom know about it, right?" Goten laughed, giggling crazily.

"Yeah you could say that," Videl said. Gohan looked at her and she only shrugged. He laughed and turned back to his little brother.

"Can you remember all that?" he asked Goten.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few!" Goten laughed and blasted off. Videl and Gohan rose into the air themselves and she followed his lead toward the Eastern Divide.

"We're heading toward the Land of Korin that shelters the Eastern Divide, right?" she asked him.

"Right. There lies Korin's Tower. Korin is the Lesser Guardian of Earth. He watches over the Land Of Korin and the rest of the world when Dende rests or is unable," Gohan explained. Then he went into great detail about how the Sanctuary looked and how it floated miles over the Divide. How anyone who stands upon it has their senses magnified many times fold to be able to sense most of the activity on the planet below.

"Is that the Tower?" Videl asked at long last. She was gasping for breath now, obviously nearly her limit. That had been flying for hours now. Gohan nodded when Videl suddenly gave out. He whipped around in reflex and caught her in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting tired?" he demanded.

"I thought I could handle it," she replied groggily.

"Don't worry. I have you. Once we reach Korin's, you'll be fine," Gohan said. Since he had no reason to fly slower now, he blasted off with all his speed. He reached the Lower Lookout in a few moments after that.

"Hey Korin!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan is that you?" came a scruffy reply. Videl watched as a short cat walking on its hind legs with the aide of a walking staff came to them. A fat older man with a mustache followed him. He dressed like one of the mountain monk-samurai she read about once. Gohan set her down on her feet but she swayed still.

"Videl's exhausted, Korin. Got any Senzu's?" Gohan wondered.

"I have a whole fresh new lot of them, my boy. Here take this bag for starters," Korin replied.

"Gohan who's the babe? Is she your girlfriend?" Yajirobi demanded.

"Yeah why?" Videl said suddenly. Gohan struggled to keep his face clear. He managed to nod in agreement.

"First Krillin gets that babe Maron and now you. What is it with you guys anyway? Must be because you're skinny," Yajirobi said.

"Yeah that must be why," Gohan said dryly.

"Yajirobi keep quiet a sec. Will ya?" the cat demanded.

"We're heading to Dende's place above, Korin," Gohan explained.

"I can see that. Who's your friend?" Korin asked. The cat gave a polite bow. Videl managed a polite bow in return. Gohan handed her something that looked like a bean or something and she just stared at it for a moment.

"This is Videl. She's training to become the World Champion," Gohan replied, a hint of pride in his tone.

"Is that so? And she'll be facing you, Goku, Piccolo, and the rest?" Korin said.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded.

"I must admit I'm not impressed with the power I sense in her, Gohan. That tournament is weeks away and I don't think that amount of time will be enough…" Korin said.

"Wait a minute! Why not? I'm not some weakling nobody, you know!" Videl replied in rage. Korin silenced her with a single sharp gaze.

"I do sense potential in you, child. But there just isn't enough _time_ to train you. You have no way of becoming powerful enough to defeat the likes of Goku, Vegeta, or Piccolo in the short weeks available to you," Korin explained.

"Unless we use the Room of Spirit and Time," Gohan corrected.

"Ah, yes. I see. You intend to give her extra time, eh? A good plan. Do you really think Dende will allow that? He's strict with the use of it, you know. He had to bar Piccolo and Vegeta from it. What makes you think he'll make an exception for her? Last time the need was great with Cell running about. Now we live in a time of peace. I do not think Dende will allow you usage of the chamber," Korin said bluntly.

"I think he will. Dende's known Gohan since they were little kids. Like way back when Gohan went to save Namek or whatever from Frieza and to have Piccolo revived from death. He'll let them in," Yajirobi laughed.

"Wanna wager on that?" Korin laughed.

"All right then. You're on! I and 10,000 zeni says he's in," Yajirobi replied confidently.

"I'll take that bet and throw in another 30,000. Plus you have to do all chores for the next 300 years if I win," Korin nodded.

"And if I win, and I will cause you suck at this, you have to do all the chores for the next 300 years and cook all the meals," Yajirobi shot back.

"You have yourself a wager," the cat said and he shook the samurai's hand.

"Do they always act so strange?" Videl had to ask.

"They've lived alone up here for decades. I think this is how they pass their time," Gohan laughed.

"Well go on them, Gohan. See what you can do. And remind that old windbag he owes me 15,000 zeni!" Korin said.

"What now? You actually drug Dende into a bet, too?" Gohan asked, astounded.

"Yeah. It was nothing big…" Korin said. Gohan noted how he trailed off.

"What was the bet for?" he demanded.

"On who would win, Cell or your dad. Dende owes me!" Korin replied sharply.

"Your dad fought Cell, too?" Videl asked in shock. Gohan had to ignore her.

"You bet _against_ my dad, Korin? Why would you be so stupid?" Gohan yelled.

"Well he did lose, did he not?" Korin shot back. Gohan growled in frustration and turned to acknowledge Videl.

"Yeah my dad fought Cell. And he lost. By the way you need to eat that if you want to reach the Lookout," he said. She tossed the Bean into her mouth and chewed it. Suddenly her muscles tensed and bulged as her energy streamed back up to normal. She felt great!

"Whoa!" she gasped.

"Yeah the first one's a kick," Gohan chuckled. She followed him out the side after that. It seemed they had been flying upward for hours after that when she finally saw it. It took her breath away. Despite all of Gohan's intense descriptions, she was still shocked.

"Gohan?" came a sudden call. Mr. Popo was working in the garden as they landed.

"Hey Mr. Popo. Where's Dende?" Gohan asked.

"The Throne Room of course," Mr. Popo said.

"Oh yeah. Videl, this is Mr. Popo. He's Dende's personal guard, gardener, and closest friend. Plus he used to be a genie," Gohan said. "Mr. Popo this is a close friend of mine, Videl. She's training to become to strongest fighter in the world."

"Is that so? Little lady you definitely have your work cut out for you," Mr. Popo laughed.

"Let's go see Dende," Gohan said. "Later Popo!" He waved and they were off again. Popo chuckled again at the youngsters and returned to his perpetual work.

"Dende?" Gohan probed.

"Ah, Gohan! I thought that was you I sensed coming," Dende said suddenly. He rose from his Throne and hovered to them. Videl looked shocked at the side of him.

"Videl meet Dende, the Guardian of Earth. Dende this is Videl. She's training to be the best fighter there is," Gohan introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. Really. Rarely is my Sanctuary honored with such beauty," Dende said. He kissed her hand and bowed humbly. Videl couldn't help but blush.

_If only I could program Gohan to talk like that,_ she thought.

"You're really the Guardian? What does that mean? Are you like a god or something?" she wondered. Dende laughed softly.

"Not at all. I am as mortal as you, my dear. True I will live for millennia. But that only comes with the job. Granted I have a few strings of control over this planet but nothing that was make me a god," Dende laughed.

"Dende we've come to ask something of you," Gohan said.

"Ah, yes. I figured you must have. Why else would you come all this way? I've known you for a long time, my friend. Ever since the days of Namek," Dende laughed again.

"What is Namek?" Videl asked at last after have hearing it a million times that very day.

"My home world. The birthplace of the Dragonballs. But that's another story. What have you come here for this day, Gohan?" Dende asked politely.

"It's actually a pretty big favor, Dende. I was wondering if Videl and I could use the Room of Spirit and Time for the next few days or so," Gohan blurted.

"Ah, I see. You know the rules about the chamber, Gohan. You were made welcome to it long ago by my predecessor even without you realizing it. I think Kami saw something in you before you were even old enough to walk. And your father and Master Roshi as well. But she has never been made welcome to it to the extend of my knowledge – which goes far indeed! – to this date," Dende said gravely.

"Is there no way I can gain access to it? I have humble enough reasons, I think," Videl blurted.

"Child, you seek to be the most powerful fighter alive. That is hardly humble. That is more than a fair bit ambitious to say the least. You have much work ahead of you. Goku, Vegeta, and even Gohan here had no shortcuts handed to them. Why should I hand you one now?" Dende replied.

"I'm not _asking_ for a handout or a shortcut! I will do the necessary work! Mark my words I will! Gohan knows me enough to tell you that! All I'm asking is that you grant me the _time_ not just hand me what I want," Videl said desperately. Dende chuckled then.

"Ah, child you are no older than I am and in many ways as wise. Of course you can use my chamber. And are hereby forever welcome here on my Sanctuary," Dende nodded.

"Really?" Videl laughed excitedly.

"Indeed. Gohan, be careful with this one. She very well may succeed in her ambitious dreams. I meant not to mark ambition as a crime earlier. It is quite the opposite. But you must be equally as humble as you are ambitious. Remember that, child," Dende said. He faded into the darkness of the Throne Room and returned to his meditation. Gohan and Videl left immediately after that, leaving the Guardian to his thoughts.

_I sense so much potential in that one! The past Guardian's of Earth would have rung my neck if I had turned her down. But she did speak wise beyond her years. I thought only Gohan held that spark of potential! And even he has only touched its surface. Alas we shall see what 2 Akridin can do. And I pray they will be enough for any darkness that may engulf the Earth in the future…_Dende contemplated.

"It's so big!" Videl gasped for air. "It's hard to stand and even harder to breath!"

"This won't be easy, Videl. I've been in here only once before. And that alone was nearly enough to break me. I'm dead serious. Make a wrong move and this place will snap you. The gravity increases the farther out you go and the temperature can change from freezing cold to blazing hot in but a flash of a thought. Sometimes drawing breath with be the hardest thing you ever faced before while being here. My own father was nearly shattered here. I never wanted to see that then or again. I think even Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo were strained to their limits here. And they are 2 of the most powerfully willed warriors I know," Gohan said gravely. Videl couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of foreboding after those serious words. A thus they began their training.

Over the space of a few days Videl found what it was like. She struggled to stand and struggled even harder to breath. Every passing and waking moment was a life and death struggle. Each pushing her will to the breaking point and beyond. Each movement strained his muscles to the limits and beyond them. She ached all the time and could never find rest. It was never comfortable. It was always far too hot or bitterly cold. Each step bit at her bare feet. She had no bed to sleep in nor any water to wash in. Each passing moment was a deeper and longer lasting eternity of torment.

At many times she wished she would just roll up and die. It tested everything that she was and made her wonder why being the best even mattered. In night she would cry out in agony and wish it to just end. But never would she let herself go. No, she told herself. Letting go and giving up were for the weak.

Gohan watched from afar. He had left her to survive in the void alone. He knew this was cruel and she very well may grow to hate him. But he knew this was the best way. Piccolo as let him loose to fend for himself in the wilderness to teach him. This was much the same for Videl. He knew she was far weaker than he or his father was when they each first entered the room. But he refused to tell her that. He knew there was fresh water and beds lying at the other end of the chamber and refused her those as well. She had to find her own way through this. It pained him to see her in agony or to hear her cry out in the blistering hot or bitingly cold nights.

Storm after storm of agony swept over Videl but she refused to let it end. She sparred with herself every waking chance. Throwing punches at an opponent that only existed in her mind. Spinning kicks at a figment of her imagination. A foe wrought of her weaknesses and her fears. An enemy feeding on her fatigue and weakening her very soul. The more used to the gravity she got, the more that seemed to slam down upon her. The only solution she had was to keep moving. To keep on surviving.

"Damn you, Gohan! You left me here to die, you bastard! Wait until I find you! Mark my words, you bastard of a traitor! This won't be the end of me! HEAR ME! When I get out of here I'll make sure you pay 10 trillion times fold! YOU HEAR ME!" she cried out in agony. The anguish of a shattered hurt. Sweat soaked her as she forced herself to move on. Hatred, rage, and ambition were all that fueled her now. How many times had she wanted to just go numb? How many times had she just begged to die?

No! Whatever god lived up there had clearly forsaken her! Torment was all she was allowed to know! Left here to rot in torment. Nothing but anguish met her here. She felt herself sink into the ultimate well of despair and for the first time in her life she cried. She fell to her knees and cried out, the pain too much. Tears flowed down her cheeks, all else forgotten!

"God end this! What did I do to have this dropped on me? Huh! Just let me die and be done with it!" she cried and pleaded. And the only one who could hear her decided he had had enough.

Then the clouds lifted and the storm around her calmed. A light shined through the darkness and a figure walked toward her. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the traitor. She stormed into him and pounded on his chest with everything she had. She bit, punched, tore, ripped, screamed until she had nothing left. Then she collapsed and began to cry all over again. Gohan pulled her into his arms and kissed her with every bit of passion left within him.

"I'm so very sorry, baby girl. I truly am… Please pull through this…" he begged. And he too began to cry…

Dende sensed the young girl's anguish even from afar. He understand immediately the tactic Gohan had chosen. It was a potentially wise path but not without its risks. He understood very well Videl could die from this trial. She was far too weak for the usual requirements the chambers had. He had let her pass anyway. Thinking that perhaps being an Akridin would be enough to pull her through. Anguish surged through him as he now questioned the decision he had made.

Many more days passed within the chamber before the doors would open. Dende and the entire Z-gang awaited the 2's emergence. Dende had told them all of the brave young girl from was none other than Hercule's daughter who had entered the chamber knowing the risks but not letting them stop her. Videl and Gohan emerged. Even Piccolo and Vegeta gasped as what they saw. Both warrior were hardened both physically and mentally. Gohan stood a few inches taller and his hair was growing down his back once again. Videl's hair was longer still, flowing down he back and the sides of her face. Their bodies seemed chiseled from stone now. Even Vegeta was intimidated.

"She… Survived?" Vegeta gasped.

"Of course I did. It was not easy. I only remember that I wanted to die before being pulled from that abyss," Videl admitted. Piccolo and Vegeta understood the feeling. The chamber did things like that do a person.

"You both had been in there for over the past month! It should have been decades of time in there straight…" Vegeta said.

"No, I regulated it safely. They spend no more than a few years at most. I dragged it out over the past weeks myself," Dende admitted. They talked of past battles and the excited for the tournament the next day. Videl and Gohan did not participate in that talking.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked her. His voice was hard as stone.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said. Then her thoughts came spilling out in a torrent. "You know I hated you in there. I really did. But part of me wouldn't let you go and that was what hurt me more. The fact you left me in there alone. As thought I were left to die! Forsaken and alone… I both loved and hated you with everything that I was. I wanted to kill you when to rose from that dark cloud. But that all melted away as soon s you held me…"

"I'm sorry Videl. But you must admit it was necessary. Wait until the others sense our power tomorrow," Gohan said.

They spent the night together in Gohan's bed. Videl didn't care what anyone think. She knew now she loved Gohan for everything he was and he loved her back. If it wasn't for him she'd still be weaker than his littler brother. Soon,

* * *

the morning would come and all would know… 


	3. World Tournament Begins

Chapter Three – Goku starred hard into the eyes of the lavender skinned stranger with the white flowing mohawk.

"You want to fight me?" Goku asked. Gohan and the others (only meeting Goku an hour before themselves after many years of his absence) watched with interest.

"I'm picking up a weird vibe from those 2, Gohan," Videl stated.

"Yes, Goku. It seems your reputation proceeds you. And your son's as well. In fact I know of you all of you. The human Krillin, killed my Frieza and restored. The human Tein who invoked the magic of Ahn-Hlarie long ago to grow his third eye and incredible mental powers. Then we have Prince Vegeta, sole ruler of the Saiyan race since his father died at the hands of Frieza long before. The Namek, Piccolo, who only fairly recently remerged with his wiser half, Kami. And Yamcha, the sole master of the Wolf-Fang fighting style. There is also Android 18, one of the greatest creations of the twisted Dr. Gero, brother of Android 17. And of course you, Gohan, are perhaps the most powerful Akridin for a billion years. The list goes on and on," the short warrior laughed.

"How do you know all of that!" Vegeta roared.

"I make it my business to know, Vegeta. I even know that yourself, the one you call Kakarott, Gohan, and the 2 boys are able to transform into a Super Saiyan. I even know that at least Gohan, perhaps more of you by now, can even ascend to a new level you named Ascended Super Saiyan. I am very eager to fight with you and Gohan, Goku. I hope you will not disappoint me," the stranger said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! You know so many of our names why can't we know yours?" Piccolo said suddenly.

"Of course, Piccolo. I am called Shin and this is my powerful assistant, Kavito. We will know each other better in the ring, I think," the warrior said and left at that.

"Those 2 are odd," Krillin stated the obvious.

"I wonder why he wants to fight you so much, Goku," Chichi said.

"I bet he's heard of me from Other-World," Goku said. He was eager for the fight as much (perhaps even more!) as Shin was.

"How can that be? He's not dead," Bulma reminded them. Videl cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. She made a mental note to drag the truth out of Gohan later.

"No, he's definitely not dead," Tein confirmed. "No halo," he added helpfully.

"We noticed, Tein," Piccolo said. "He knew everything there was to know about each of us. He even knew about Frieza!" It was obvious by his tone that he was suspicious about to meaning of the entire encounter.

"Well I'll fight him and see what he wants," Goku stated.

"Not if I face him first," Vegeta smirked.

"Or me," Gohan pointed out, just as eager for a fight as they.

"Man, it's still not fair that we have to fight with little kids," Trunks whined.

"Um, Trunks, last time we checked… You both were little kids," Krillin laughed.

"Yeah but you guys get to fight people who might actually be able to beat you. Well each other at least or that Kavito and Shin guy. There's no fun in fighting little kids who don't stand a chance," Goten said.

"Actually the kid's section of the Tournament has been closed down as of last year," a nearby monk said.

"That means we have to fight the adults, right?" Goten asked eagerly.

"Afraid so. Have you already signed up?" the monk inquired.

"No! We thought we had to sign up at a different spot because we were little kids!" Goten panicked.

"Is it too late for us to enter now?" Trunks wondered. They were both seriously distraught.

"Not to worry, little ones. Kids have automatically been entered a spot on the roster. Though you 2 seem the only ones brave enough to face the adults," the monk laughed softly.

"Sign us up then!" Trunks yelled suddenly.

"Wait just a minute. You both _do_ have mothers, remember? I think we should think it over," Bulma interjected.

"True. You cannot enter without the signature of a parent or guardian," the monk agreed.

"No fair! I trained for over a week with Gohan and a month and a half with Piccolo! I can face them!" Goten shouted.

"And I know Trunks will enter," Vegeta stated. Bulma shot him a look of pure acid.

"What was that, Vegeta?" she asked.

"I said he enters. I'll sign of him if you won't. I trained him as well as any, stubborn woman! I say he goes," Vegeta said. Bulma was trembling with fury.

"Fine! But it's on you if he gets hurt, moron!" Bulma shot back.

"He'll be fine," Vegeta growled.

"Hear that, Goten! I'm in!" Trunks laughed.

"And I'll vouch for Goten. He knows enough to fight any of us on near-enough even footing," Piccolo chimed in.

"Is that so? What do you think Goku?" Chichi said. Goten looked up at his father with pleading eyes.

"I wanna see how far along he is! I say he goes!" Goku said like the overgrown child he was.

"Yay!" Goten cheered. Chichi (because Goku didn't know how) and Vegeta signed the younger warriors in and left it at that. The entered another room off to the side where the actual drawing would take place.

"Goku! I see you made it after all! Krillin said you might not make is as late as you were!" the announcer from the older days laughed, patting Goku on the back.

"Yeah I made it!" Goku laughed.

"I see that. And not surprising that you all made it past the preliminaries, eh? This is going to be one beeee-autiful tournament with you all back. And is that Piccolo?" the announcer said.

"Yeah, you probably know him better as Ma Junior," Goku and Krillin laughed. Piccolo frowned and crossed his arms. He muttered something about tournaments being for fighting, not associating.

"Well I'm glad you all made it. And Videl, too! How is your dad? Well I gotta go, guys. A million things to do, ya know," the blonde man said and was off.

"I never thought I'd see him again," Krillin laughed.

"Same here. Glad to know someone knows how good we are," Yamcha agreed.

"Hurry, guys, they're drawing lots or whatever it's called!" Trunks said impatiently.

"Yeah, we'll be watching from the audience, guys! Make us proud!" Chichi said. She, Master Roshi, Bulma, Maron, Oolong, and Puar strode away.

"Now all participating in the fighting please come over here. As I call your names, I want you to reach into the basket and pull a ball out. Each ball will have a number painted on the side. You will report you number to me. This is the number that will be used to determine who faces who," a shaggy, silver haired monk said.

"Sounds easy enough," Goten observed.

"Okay first up will be Yamu," the monk shouted. The Z-fighters watched as a slender yet bulky man strode forward. The man moved with an unnatural grace. A massive "m" was etched on his forehead and he seemed to be seething with anger. He reached the basket and pulled a number 4. He showed the monk and walked away, glaring at anyone else who looked at him. One by one they drew. They were placed at random according to there numbers:

(1) – Videl

(2) – Ragun

(3) – Krillin

(4) – Sundra

(5) – Gohan

(6) – Yamu

(7) – Tiga

(8) – Vegeta

(9) – Goku

(10) – Android 18

(11) – Tein

(12) – Spigo

(13) – Hercule

(14) – Andar

(15) – Yamcha

(16) – Ihvon

(17) – Shin

(18) – Goten

(19) – Trunks

(20) – Ferno

(21) – Daynion

(22) – Piccolo

(23) – Spopovich

(24) – Kavito

"Yeah! I get to fight the weird Shin guy!" Goten laughed.

"That should be a curious match. He wanted to fight Goku and got his youngest son instead. Funny how fate works sometimes," Krillin laughed.

"Hey at least none of us have to face each other on the first round," Yamcha said.

"Well except for me and Goku," 18 retorted.

"It won't be so bad. It should be fun. And since we agreed to limit how often we become Super Saiyans, you might win," Goku winked.

"Right," 18 laughed back.

"Will all fighter report to the ringside!" the announcer blasted over the speakers. The Z-fighters and their opponents left the room and entered a nice little cove which ended with a perfect view of the ring.

"Me and you, Videl," someone said. Videl saw it was the name named Ragun. He was tall and build. But Videl knew his tournament line ended with her.

"Videl and Ragun are up! Please enter the ring noooow!" the announcer chimed.

"Here goes," Videl said after striking her fists together. Ragun entered the ring from the opposite side of her.

"This is a 1-strike elimination. The round lasts exactly an hour. The first to fall unconscious, give up, and/or is knocked out of the ring, loses. If the fight is a stalemate and the hour-limit is passed, a panel of nine judges will decide the victor based on points each fighter gains during the battle. Points are displayed on the overview up there. Now begin!" the announcer shouted. The fan all clapped and cheered as Videl took her favorite stance which was neither offensive nor defensive right out. Ragun bowed and lunged forward. Videl dodged his first few blows and responded with a few slow ones of her own. She let him landed 2 punches to her gut and pretended to grunt in pain before he blocked her next 3 thrusts and kicked him out of the ring.

"And Ragun is out of the ring! The match goes to Videl!" the broadcaster declared. Ragun stood and nodded.

"A good fight but clearly I was no match. Perhaps someday a rematch?" Ragun said.

"Perhaps in the future," Videl said. She left the ring and the other, save Piccolo and Vegeta, cheered for her win.

"Each actually landed some blows?" Krillin had to wonder.

"I let him. I didn't want to dispirit him. He trains with me dad and I didn't want him to think it was all for nothing," Videl said. Vegeta laughed.

"Krillin and Sundra are next. Please enter now!" came the call with a boom. Krillin entered the ring and waited for his opponent. A figure landed gracefully in the ring and faced the short warrior. Too bad she was perhaps the most beautiful girl Krillin had ever laid eyes on before. She happened to be wearing very tight clothing. As in a very low-cut shirt and shorts that showed more than they hid.

"Now many of you may remember Krillin. He's been here many times before with his childhood friends under the guidance of old Master Roshi. We also have the mysterious Sundra, a newcomer but obvious none to be taken lightly. Now both fighters, the same rules apply as you just witnessed in the last match. One hour time limit and single-hit elimination, one loss and you're out! Begin!" the blonde man yelled.

_Great. The first time I bother to enter the fights in years and I just happen to have to face a pretty girl! Man is 18 going to kill me if I mess up, _Krillin thought.

Sundra bowed and Krillin did the same before she charged at him suddenly. Krillin closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her bouncing breasts as a distraction. He dodged each swing using his other senses alone. But he slowed his movements enough to make her think that he was only barely faster. He let her land a single kick to his side and grabbed her just above her boot. He swung her easily out of the ring and left it at that.

"Well done," 18 said. "I noticed you closed your eyes during the actual fighting."

"I didn't need any distractions," he said coolly.

"Right. More like you was afraid of what I'd do if I caught you staring," she laughed.

"No!" he replied quickly.

"Yeah right. Don't deny it, Krillin," Gohan teased. Krillin shot him an acid look. Gohan laughed.

"Just because I'm no a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu!" he said firmly. Even 18 had to laugh at that.

"Just remember that as long as your on that diet, you eat only what I say you can. No matter what menu you're looking at," the once-android said just as firmly.

"Next up we have the newcomers: Gohan and Yamu!" the announcer yelled for all to hear. Yamu face Gohan in the ring a moment later. Each of them thought the other stood no chance of winning that battle then and there. But the other would doubt if he only knew the power of the one he faced.

"Begin!"

Yamu charged in with a decent bit of speed. Maybe a bit faster than Krillin pretended to be in the match before. Gohan realized the guy was faster for a normal fighter. He moved his head left to right swiftly to avoid each blow in turn. Yamu ducked a counterthrust and shot upward a good 20 feet. Gohan stared dumbfounded that anyone average could do that. Yamu whirled downward with a stunning speed to his movements. He tried a dropkick Gohan avoided with ease and shattered a few of the tiles, cracking them apart. Gohan engaged the man in hand to hand. Yamu realized this guy was no ordinary fighter.

The stranger upped his speed several times fold. Still Gohan dodged each swing and thrust, pretending to be only a bit faster than his foe. Yamu grew more angry with each passing second. He shot upward again, this time a good hundred feet or so. But Gohan observed the simple fact that Yamu wasn't coming back down.

_He can fly!_ Gohan thought. Then Yamu shot ki blast after ki blast, raining an entire storm of shit down onto the Saiyan. Gohan grew more serious. He smacked each blast aside with ease and vanished from common sight. He appeared again behind Yamu and kneed the man in the back. Red, static lightning pulsed everywhere after Gohan landed the strike. Yamu struck the tiles and cracked a few more still. He turned and fired another volley as Gohan, this one several time stronger than the last. Gohan smacked these strikes harmlessly upward into space with equal ease as before.

"How are you doing that?" Yamu demanded.

"You aren't the only one who can use their energy," Gohan stated. Yamu pulled a finger over his head and a sudden orb of red appeared at its tip. The blast powered up and brightened into a brilliant pink with ruby lightning sputtering around it.

"Majin Hammer-Shot!" Yamu roared. A blast of energy as thick as an oak trunk erupted forth from the newcomer's finger. Yamu quickly shifted to use both hands, full palms extended, after firing. The blast thickened and sped up as Yamu threw all of his power behind. Gohan raised only his left hand and caught the blast, stopping it head. Yamu's fury grew ever greater and that gave him even more strength. Gohan found he was actually being pushed back!

"Enough! Haaaaa-aaaaaaahhhh!" Gohan yelled. A golden aura flamed around him, causing the bandana of his Saiyaman costume to shake violently as he smacked the beam upward easily. He flashed into view behind the enraged fighter and backhanded him softly. Yamu struck the ground outside the ring and forged a 10 foot deep crater that was equaled as wide. He didn't move as he was carried away on a stretcher. Gohan landed and turned back to normal from being halfway Super Saiyan. He took half a Super Saiyan's power to get ahead of the guy! Surely he was like Krillin, Yamcha, or Tein. It wasn't impossible for humans to get that strong. But extremely rare.

"Aaaand… The Great Saiyaman wins!" came the announcement. Gohan left the ring after hearing the crowd explode into cheering. Almost as much cheering for him as for Videl. "All right then! Next up is the shady Tiga and the ever serious Vegeta!" The Saiyan Prince spat and left the cove. He landed in the ring in a single blur of motion. Tiga entered the normal way. He was a large man and dark. His hair was red and long and his eyes shared the same scowl as Vegeta's. Tiga bowed and Vegeta didn't bother. The man charged and Vegeta made it a game to piss him off and dodge every swing with movement faster than the poor weakling could follow. It had to look as thought Vegeta vanished and reappeared again out of nowhere!

"Gohan why did you transform during the last fight?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't really. Just halfway to be honest. I wanted to end it quickly. It's not normal to see ordinary people walking around with his strength. I didn't know how deep it went to be honest. I knew he had a temper and that I had to end the fight before he took it out on anyone else," Gohan said.

"It worked to be sure," Krillin laughed.

"Yah!" came Vegeta's cry. They saw a flying Tiga sail from the ring and carried off by the medics. Next was Goku and Android 18's fight. They both faced each other in the ring with a cool detachment. Once the gong sounded, 18 was first to charge. She swung at Goku from the right. The Saiyan ducked swiftly and flipped into a kick of his own. 18 caught the blow in both hands and whirled Goku around and sent him sailing to the other end of the ring. Goku stopped himself from landing outside the ring with a thunderous shockwave of energy. He surged back toward his opponent with fluid ease.

Android 18 dodged left and right as Goku came in swinging hard. She whipped her leg around into a powerful kicked which caught Goku in the jaw. Goku flew upward where 18 met him with another kick to the back. Goku slammed into the tiles, breaking even more of them and creating a 6 foot crater. Goku launched himself back upward and clashed with 18 hand to hand. Lightning and thunderous shockwave rocked the area as they pounded at each other.

"Finally some excitement," Vegeta barked.

"For real. I was getting bored myself," Krillin laughed. Goku elbowed 18 in her side and spun and landed another blow to her back. She hit the tiles and forged a crater of her own. She threw up both hands after getting to her feet in one fluid motion and fired a massive ki bolt straight upward at her foe. Goku responded in kind with a Kamehameha Wave. The beams clashed and all debris in the area was sent sailing into the wind that flamed from them in all directions.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" 18 growled as she struggled to throw more power forward. She gained the upper hand and forced Goku's wave back. This surprised everyone. They couldn't sense her actual power level thanks to the modification Gero made on her long before to tell she was putting out 5 times the energy her foe was right then. A golden flash told her Goku had ascended into Super Saiyan state. Suddenly the struggled shifted to being even again. After another passing moment the clash shifted again. Goku had the lead now and force the beams' meeting point back toward 18! The former android screamed louder as she threw all of her power forward at once. The energy slammed back into Goku who didn't have time to react. The Saiyan hit the tiles and was back up in a flash.

"Not bad," he breathed. Android 18 charged again. Goku was out of breath but she was not. She never grew tired. The advantage of being an android once. Goku fired blast after blast. She smacked each away. She whirled into a powerful kicked which connected with nothing but air. Goku appeared above her and slammed her hard in the side. 18 was sent crashing over the edge of the ring. She gathered her power and stopped herself a foot off the ground. She was behind Goku in a flash and landed a blow of her own. Goku stopped himself in the same fashion and vanished again. 18 followed him out of sight. They appeared seconds later, fighting hand to hand once again. 18 began to lose ground as Goku rushed in. He landed a few swift blows and kicked her in the back of the head. She hit pavement once again.

Goku aimed his right hand and showered her with strike after strike until he was out of breath again. 18 forced herself to stand this time. She fired off a volley of ki shocks herself. Goku dodged each one. He knew her tactic. If he as much as blew on any of them, they would detonate with enough force to level the entire city. He let each one sail harmlessly into space. 18 wasn't worried about wasted energy. Her power lasted forever anyway. She continued her volley of strikes realizing Goku was on to her. So she shot off one strike directly behind another. She waited, watching closely, for Goku to dodge the first set and let the second volley fly by unnoticed. She jerked her hands inward and the second volley swarmed back in the other way and each slammed into Goku, exploding each with the force of a small nuclear weapon. Goku fell from the smoke and landed, barely, on his feet.

"Not bad at all," he laughed.

"I learned a few tricks while you was away," she smirked. Then she watched his eyes really lit up as she shot off at least 40 Destructo Disks at once. Goku really had his work cut out for him this time. He dodged between each Disk through the air.

_So she learned from Krillin,_ the Saiyan thought. He maneuvered ingeniously and had each Disk crash into another until none but one remained. He shot off 3 weaker disks of his own to cancel that one out itself. He landed again and smirk at his foe. 18 was frowning with seriousness. Goku attacked this time in a full-on rush. He head butted her with all his force and then kicked her maybe 30 or 40 times before she landed back to the tiles. Goku threw up his hand in a single rushed move to counter her sudden counterstrike. The blast pushed him backward for sure. He was in risk for falling over the edge now. He gathered his own massive amount of ki and struck back all at once. A blinding screen of light flashed throughout the entire arena as the ki bolts clashed and erupted. Once the way was cleared and all could see, they found 18 lying facedown and out of the ring.

"GOKU WINS!" the announcer declared. And then _everyone_ exploded into a round of applause. That had to be the best battle any of them had ever seen! Android 18 forced herself to her feet once again and sighed, dusting her self off.

"Hey, good match," Goku said, landing beside her. They shook hands and nodded.

Shin watched the battle from the sideline in awe. Though he was not truly surprised at the amount of power put off but only that and Earthling could match a Saiyan. And a Super Saiyan at that! That made Shin seriously wonder if Krillin, Yamcha, or Tein were equally as powerful. He knew very well that Goku had not used maximum power during that battle. And he also knew that Piccolo, Vegeta, and especially Gohan could reach levels higher as well. Perhaps the younger Saiyans as well. They too were Super Saiyans, he reminded himself.

_But how many among them could become an Ascended Saiyan?_ Shin wondered. He had to know. The true purpose of his being on Earth depended on it. He knew of Gohan's Ascended Saiyan power. But he needed to know if any of the others could do the same! _Can only Gohan do it? Is the fact that he is indeed an Akriden make him alone able to do it?_

"Master what do you think?" Kavito asked.

"I need to know if the rest of them can do it, Kavito!" Shin whispered urgently.

"Do what?" Kavito pressed.

"If others among the Saiyans can become _Ascended_ Saiyans!" Shin said with a dire tone.

"Goku did just show off an incredible amount of power, Master. He did not ascend to a new level but still managed to put off a fourth of the power we sensed from Gohan while he fought the once called Cell," Kavito said.

"That was _years_ ago, Kavito. Imagine how powerful Gohan must be now!" Shin replied. They turned their attention to the ring in time to see Tein crush Spigo. Hercule entered the ring next and after a melodramatic battle, he managed to defeat Andar. Shin watched closely as Yamcha entered the ring now with Ihvon. They faced off for a few brief seconds before the stranger landed out of the ring, unconscious.

"Next up we have Shin and Goten!" the declaration came. Shin flashed into the ring in the blink of an eye. Goten jumped into the ring after flipping through the air gracefully several time, giving the crowd a show.

"Ready, Mr. Shin?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Yes, young one. This should be a battle to remember. I am honored," Shin replied with a bow. Goten bowed back. After all he had been raised by Chichi and knew proper respect. And the strappings that followed if he forgot.

"Now go!" came the call and the sound of the gong ringing off. Goten attacked first. Shin blocked each blow with an alien grace. He dodged left, right, up, and down to avoid every swing. Goten spin into a roundhouse which Shin ducked. Shin flashed upward too fast for Goten to follow. The young half-Saiyan frowned. He pulled back both hands.

"He already knows the Kamehameha?" Gohan stammered.

"Just because I don't use the Kamehameha Wave doesn't mean I don't know the move. I taught him what he needed to know," Piccolo smirked.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Goten cried. The massive energy wave slammed into Shin's magical barrier. Lightning and sparks of light erupted into the air as Shin held his place. He waited for Goten to end the strike. Then he attacked after the young Saiyan was exhausted. Goten struggled to block each blow now. Shin landed 3 swift kicks to the kid's chest and then whirled in midair to elbow-drop him deep into the hard tiles. Goten groaned and forced himself to stand.

"You aren't so bad for you age. Most people never get as strong as you are now. And considering your age, you could become stronger than all of some day," Shin chuckled.

"Haaaaahhhh!" Goten cried. His hair whipped upward and spiked as his flamed into a golden hue. An aura the same color blazed upward around his shot body as well. He had become a Super Saiyan. Piccolo's and Goku's jaw's dropped.

"Since when could he… He… He do that?" Piccolo stammered.

"He never transformed while you was training him?" Gohan laughed.

"No!" Piccolo replied.

"He's amazing! Only a boy and already changed!" Goku laughed and cheered with pride.

"Big deal. Trunks can do it too. They've single handedly reduced the legendary transformation of our race into a child's plaything!" Vegeta barked.

"What does he mean 'our race' anyway?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back quickly.

"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" came another yelled in the ring. A massive and violent aura of dark lavender flames roared around the mysterious warrior. They sensed his power but noticed it had an odd even magical quality to it. They sensed the rise in strength but it was impossible to determine the limit. The higher the energy level went, the more it seemed to wisp away like smoke. Shin flashed forward and hammered into Goten with everything he had. Goten blocked as well had he could but more blows struck home than were countered or turned away. Shin spun and kicked the young Saiyan high into the air. He flashed into existence above the young warrior and dropkicked him back into the deck. Goten fell from Super Saiyan state and did not move.

"Is he hurt!" Trunks yelled. Even Vegeta was shocked.

_He beat a Super Saiyan with ease. True Goten doesn't have to control or experience Kakarott, Gohan, or I have but he was still thrown aside like he was nothing at all! This one needs watched,_ Vegeta thought. Shin landed and his violent, storming aura faded. The mysterious energy that had been flooding around him during the fight faded as well. He thrust one hand down upon Goten's chest as soon as he was declared the victor.

"Haaaaa-AAAHHH!" came his cry. A lavender flame erupted around Goten and his entire body flashed into a state where he appeared to be made of liquid light. The old Goten flashed back into existence and stood up. He was fully restored.

"He beat me!" Goten whined after joined his friends.

"Yes, we saw. There's something different about that guy. And Kavito as well. Not in the odd, unnatural way that Yamu or Spopovich feel. This power seem _more_ natural if that's even possible," Piccolo said.

"Even when I was a Super Saiyan he was too fast to see! I didn't think anything could get _that_ fast!" Goten said.

"Can you beat him, dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"It's hard to say. He just tossed a basic Super Saiyan aside with ease. But I'm no basic Super Saiyan myself! It's impossible to really get a lock on exactly how powerful this fool is! But I think I could take him," Vegeta stated.

"Over confidence may be your downfall," Shin said. He and Kavito walked past.

"And you think you can beat _me_!" Vegeta roared after him. Shin and Kavito stopped and turned to face the Prince.

"If you aren't stronger than the one you called Cell then yes, Vegeta. I can defeat you. With ease in fact. Does that help you all assess my power?" Shin smiled mysteriously. To much mystery flooded around the guy for anyone's taste.

"And you fool assistant?" Vegeta barked.

"He's near enough to my own strength himself," Shin chuckled softly. They turned and left at that.

"He's different all right," came a new voice. One they overlooked. He was maybe as old as Gohan but stood 6 inches shorter thought taller than Vegeta by a few. His hair was jet black and spiked thickly down his back. (Think Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's hair as a kid but add a Super Saiyan 3's hair down the back.) He wore a leather best which was open to expose his perfect chest muscles and tight leather pants. He also wore a blue sash around his waste.

"Who are you?" Videl demanded.

"My name is Daynion. You can just call me Dayne. That man that just beat the young one there is different. His power fades the more it grows," the kid said. His tone resembled Vegeta's.

"He is right about that. The more power I felt the guy gather, the more power I felt slip away from him," Piccolo nodded.

"I do believe you and I are next," Dayne stated, facing Piccolo.

"Yes, I saw that," Piccolo replied. They entered the ring side by side and separated as the gong sounded. Each bowed in their own way.

"I must tell you that you stand no real chance of beating me. None of you do to be honest. The older Saiyan showed incredible power even for his kind when he beat the android. Yes I knew she was an android by the way I could not detect her power. Only something not alive could produce that much power unmasked. But that level is nothing to me," Dayne admitted coldly.

"Now who's being overconfident?" Piccolo shot back.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhh…" the boy hummed. A blinding silver aura roared to life around him and his energy shot straight upward from nothing! He reached the level of power Goku put off during his fight with 18 and stopped there even. The aura calmed but did not fade. Piccolo noticed the mysterious sapphire light that flickered in the boy's sapphire eyes.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa-YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Piccolo erupted. His own aura burned to life around him. The entire stadium shook! The outline around the

Namekian began to flicker violently as his merged his own power with the might he gained from Nail long before.

"What? I sense 2 powers…" Dayne whispered in shock. Piccolo's power level rose greatly and quickly. The aura erupted into a deeper silver hue as gold and silver lightning sputtered through it. The ground shook ever harder as Piccolo reached his ending point. Perhaps not his best, Dayne did not think, but high enough! Piccolo halted the increase in his power and leveled it off cleaning.

"What do you think now?" Piccolo smirked.

"Impressive. You have more power than the Saiyan before you," Dayne nodded.

"Maybe not. Goku could have been masking the rest of his power," Piccolo pointed out.

"True. But clearly he can't hold more power than you are channeling now," Dayne pressed.

"This isn't even my best," Piccolo stated, ever smirking. He vanished and Dayne felt the blow to his head. Then another to his gut. The Namek was too fast! Piccolo hammered teenager repeated. Dayne felt ribs shatter and his left arm split. Piccolo relented after hearing the limp crack and landed several paces away, gold-silver aura still pulsing.

"Not bad," Dayne said as he stood.

"You can't beat me like that and you know it. At least 7 shattered ribs and a arm snapped to boot. I have this," Piccolo stated coolly.

"Wrong Namekian!" Dayne shouted gravely. His tone took an echo quality as his body flashed into liquid light. Much like Goten as Shin restored him. Dayne was back in another flash and his wounds were gone.

"So you can heal as well. Regeneration comes in handy," Piccolo smirked.

"I am aware your kind can do so naturally. But mine goes further. I can restore myself after taking over a hundred times the energy needed to kill me in a single blast," Dayne stated. Piccolo believed him. The Namek had a special way of detecting deception. This teen spoke only truth.

"Why are you here then?" Piccolo demanded.

"I am here for a reason I cannot speak of. Know only that I am not here to harm any of you. An evil has been freed from Hell, Namekian. Once you knew not to long ago. Certainly not long enough ago to fade from a sharp Namekian's memory. The vile monster was restored with the aid of powerful magic beyond even a Kai's knowing," Dayne said. "He's on this planet and I've come to weed him out and restore him to Hell!"

"I see. If I know this monster then why not try to me an ally?" Piccolo wondered.

"To be honest I don't really need your help. This fool's far weaker than even the young Saiyan the lavender-skinned warrior defeated before. Or he was," Dayne said.

"Haaaaahh!" Piccolo cried as he went into the offensive. Dayne blocked each blow but barely. Piccolo's noticed the kid's power was rising steadily. Dayne delivered 4 quick strikes and had Piccolo on his knees.

"You are too slow, Namekian. And you lack stopping power all together," Dayne stated.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Piccolo roared. He merged his power this time with the power he received from Kami not too long before. His power level skyrocketed. Dayne backed away a few steps and nodded.

"Not bad!" Dayne laughed. Piccolo attacked again. Dayne dodged and dodged again. Another 4 strikes knocked Piccolo out clean. He threw the Namekian over his shoulder and tossed him down on the floor in the cove.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"He's only been rendered unconscious. He will be fine," Dayne promised. Piccolo stirred a bit after that before falling into a deeper sleep. They watched as the next round came and went. Kavito forfeited to all's surprise. He refused to answer why all together. Next up was Krillin and Videl, the winners of the first and second matches.

"I hope you're ready," Krillin smirked. He seriously thought he got off easy.

"Oh count on it," Videl said coldly. Krillin was still intimidated. Ever since she left the chamber on Dende's Sanctuary, she was transformed. She was harder and colder now. And her body was never in better shape. She seemed carved from solid stone. The gong sounded and Krillin attacked. They watched as Videl blocked each blow. Krillin halted the strikes and backed off.

"Haaaahhh…" Krillin hummed. His white aura streamed upward around his sturdy form.

"Haaaahhh…" Videl hummed right beside him. Her own aura appeared though it was a pale blue and silver. It stormed violently as her power level rose in exact par with Krillin's. Krillin sensed the girl's power rise beyond anything he thought possible from her. Even Yamcha and Tein were amazed. They figured they were the only few humans who could reach their level. Krillin reached his max and leveled off. He was putting off about to same amount of power Goku had been against 18. Android 18 realized Krillin was even stronger she was now. Videl's power kept rising though. Krillin backed away in surprise.

"She's stronger than… Than Krillin…" Yamcha stammered.

"What did you do to her, Gohan? How could she have improved that much?" Tein wondered.

"She went through the harshest hell for 4 years straight, that's how," Gohan replied with pride. Shin watched with amazement. He sensed it clear as day. Another one! Here on Earth! Another Akriden and she was human! _Human!_

"HAAAAAAAHHHH!" Videl cried out. Her eyes were closed as she let the flood of power rush from her. The entire stadium quaked and shook as she put out far more power than even Piccolo did only moments before.

"She's stronger than Piccolo," Goku stated. Videl leveled the flow and faced her foe, determination etched on her face. Krillin was knocked out in 3 swift blows. Dayne restored the little man but even then, Krillin felt the shock. The shocked soon faded because next was a all new battle. Gohan against Vegeta…


	4. Newest Darkness

Chapter Four – Vegeta scowled at the boy who faced him in the ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He was less than half the proud Prince's age and perhaps twice as strong. Vegeta knew how hard he had pushed himself for the past 7 years. Since this boy killed the android Cell. He strained to his limits and pushed beyond the! Oh he had power immeasurable! But would it alone be enough? Shin and Dende both called this boy an Akridin. Vegeta knew only that the term meant "Awakened" in the ancient Kai Tongue. How someone like Shin knew that language was beyond him. The only reason he even knew the tongue himself was because he ventured to Other-World. He had died before.

"So boy, this is it," Vegeta growled.

"Yeah I guess so. I know you wanted to fight my dad, Vegeta, but we were ranked at random. You know how it is," Gohan said, stretching.

"Let's commence with my beating you already!" Vegeta yelled. He lunged forward in a shocking speed.

_There goes any hope of a warm-up,_ Gohan thought. He ducked Vegeta's first kick and floated easily past the wild jab. Vegeta was aiming wildly. Gohan launched an assault of his own. Vegeta blocked each punch in turn and turned each ki blast aside. He backed away and in a flash, launching himself straight upward! Gohan followed right after them. They clashed hand to hand in midair, high over the arena. Sparks and shockwaves rocked the entire stadium as they fought. Gohan would suddenly land a kick just to have Vegeta return with a hard kick to his chest. He jabbed Vegeta hard in the gut and got kneed back for the effort. Vegeta flashed dangerously from sight and rammed the younger warrior hard into the tiles below. Gohan stopped himself with his willpower alone and landed gracefully on his feet. But Vegeta was not satisfied. He dropkicked Gohan hard in the back. Gohan was blasted deep into the ring's tiles, a 12 foot crater. He flipped back upward and out of the hole, landing on his feet.

"It seems first blood is mine," Vegeta smirked. Gohan realized his right arm was scraped bloody.

"Maybe, Vegeta. But that hardly makes you the victor. I understand that it is he who draws last blood is usually the winner," Gohan shot back. Vegeta threw a massive ki strike right into his face. Gohan countered with a hammer shot of his own. The beams erupted and both were thrown into the air. Vegeta soared hi overhead and launched cannon shot after cannon shot. Gohan dodged each one with increasing effort as the blasts grew ever closer to hitting home.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Vegeta cried wildly. Gohan ducked another and realized the ki bolts were building up and tracing him through the air! He tried twice to lead them back at their master and failed. Vegeta was far to experienced to fall for such a mediocre trick!

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan cried as he flamed into his Super Saiyan state in massive golden flash. He shot off several strikes of his own and cancelled out each of Vegeta's with ease. In less than a second, Vegeta was also a Super Saiyan and came crashing in on him. Gohan's increased prowess was no good. It was all but cancelled out by Vegeta's own power being enhanced by the Super Saiyan change. They clashed and intense shockwaves rocked the sky. Winds strong enough to knocked average people flying from their seats if they were not holding on tight blasted down in all directions at once.

"Who is the stronger?" Kavito wondered.

"I cannot say. But this is only the basic level of the Super Saiyan change, remember, Kavito? Gohan can ascend further if he so chose," Shin replied.

"Look at them go," Krillin said. "How the hell are we going to win against monsters like that?"

"Tell me about! Vegeta's and Gohan are in par move for move!" Yamcha agreed. Tein only nodded. Videl wasn't surprised. She knew Gohan good go far higher. And she was almost disappointed to see how Vegeta fought. His style of impressive but held many mistakes. Not as many as Gohan's to be sure but still. A man of his experience should have greater control, Videl told herself silently.

"What do you think, Videl?" Krillin wondered.

"Gohan has him cold if that's as high as Vegeta can go," she said as though she were relaying the weather.

"I'm just curious to know how much Gohan and Vegeta have learned while I was dead! (Videl raised an eyebrow at that.) Vegeta's already stronger than he was during the Cell Games (another look from Videl). Gohan's making too many mistakes. I know he knows how to fight better than that," Goku said. He didn't seem to notice anything else but the fight that was being waged overhead.

_Hmph! Wait until I face my next opponent! If he thinks the power Vegeta's putting off now if high, wait until he sees me power up!_ She thought heatedly.

WHAAAAMMM! The sound the of Vegeta and Gohan striking the ring tiles after striking the other simultaneously. Vegeta was up first and struck Gohan hard in the jaw with his left first before the younger fighter could fully recover. Gohan sailed over the edge of the ring but stopped himself short from hitting the ground below. He shot back at Vegeta with all his speed. Vegeta was caught off guard by the boy's sudden increase in speed. Gohan kneed him hard in the gut and caused the seasoned warrior to heave and cough up blood and bile. Gohan spun swiftly and landed a second blow to the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta slammed into the tiles and vanished. Gohan barely blocked the incoming volley of ki shocks.

"Not bad, boy! You're even better than the fool Namek," Vegeta said as he fired blast after blast. Piccolo heard the comment of course and agreed full-heartedly. Both these Saiyans were just beyond his ability. Of course he could close that distance with a single year in the Room of Spirit and Time, he thought to himself.

"Haaaaaahhhh!" Gohan cried.

"Haaaaaahhhh!" Vegeta countered. Their ki waves slammed against the other's and struggled for dominance.

"Stupid boy! I will beat you!" Vegeta barked.

"You can try!" Gohan replied loudly. The explosion that followed was held in place by the barrier Goku threw up to protect the audience. That did not keep the resulting flash from leaking through nor did it stop the entire city from shaking terribly. The flash died down as Goku dropped the shield and Vegeta and Gohan stood less than 20 paces apart, both breathing hard.

"The fact you can even keep up after goofing off for 7 years is shocking alone, boy!" Vegeta shouted. He was stalling to recover. Gohan needed equal time and allowed it to continue as so.

"But 4 years spend in the chamber made well up for that and then some, Vegeta," the kid shot back.

"Perhaps, but your fighting style still reeks of that of a novice! It's humiliating to even be in the same ring as you," Vegeta laughed.

"Is that all you can do is talk trash, Vegeta?" Gohan laughed, knowing that would surely set the Saiyan off. He was wrong. Vegeta was the one who had the last laugh.

"Talk trash, huh?" Let's see you're true power after all these years then, boy! I don't think you possess even half the power you had against Cell," Vegeta accused. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"You want to see me ascend, Vegeta? Huh?" Gohan shot back with fervent anger boiling his very blood.

"This is it! Watch closely, Kavito!" Shin said sharply.

"THEN LET ALL SEE IT! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan erupted. His pupils vanished in a storm of white and his hair tensed on end, burning pure gold. Gohan's aura blazed and erupted until it consumed every bit of 20 feet around the Saiyan with the warrior at its center. Blue tendrils of lightning sputtered and pulsed through the aura's flames with fierce thunderclaps.

"Incredible! Feel that? His power is going through the roof!" Dayne gasped. Piccolo and Goku only nodded. They both were well aware of the young Saiyan's ascended power. The entire planet seemed to be shaking now as lightning stormed throughout the entire visible sky. Water in rivers, oceans, and lakes around the whole of the world bubbled and boiled into steam. Windows on the cars and building in cities as far away as the most distant continent shattered.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan cried out, letting go to the power struggling to be released deep within him. Even Vegeta backed away as Gohan's aura extended further still. He was far more powerful than even the Prince had expected. Videl could only smirk. Vegeta wondered if even his maximum could compare. After all he had never powered up all the way for years. He would not know for sure until he channeled that power to the surface himself. Every tile that didn't have someone standing on it broke free and rose a good 10 feet into the air, spinning on their corners.

"It's there no end to it!" Vegeta demanded.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan kept on. Soon his flood eased to a trickle and then stopped all together. The winds subsides and the tiles settled back into place. Lightning blasted off every inch of Gohan's ascended form. The teen breathed in raggedly.

"Impossible…" Shin even breathed.

"He's even stronger than he was then…" Kavito gasped. "Even stronger than myself…"

"How's that, Vegeta? And this is only a start!" Gohan yelled. He never got mad before. But Vegeta was deliberately pushed him over the edge this time.

"I'm not impressed," Vegeta lied.

"Liar. You can't even touch this level of power, Vegeta," Gohan shot back.

"Listen up you all!" Shin yelled, suddenly standing before the other Z-fighters.

"I am certain that the ones here called Spopovich and Yamu are about to attack Gohan. But I ask that you remain where you are! They are not after his life, only his energy. I must hear you all swear you will not interfere," Shin shouted to them a but dramatically. He was dead serious.

"Who are you to even try and tell me what to do!" Dayne demanded.

"I'll tell you who he is," the stone-hard Kavito growled, "He is the Supreme Kai!" That brought gasps from everyone except Videl.

"The Supreme Kai? Here?" Dayne said skeptically.

"I heard stories from Grand Kai and King Kai but I thought they were just myths," Goku gasped himself.

"I assure you I am indeed the Supreme Kai. And I must ask, no I _demand_ that all remain where you are!" he said urgently. His voice alone held a commanding quality even Piccolo's or Dayne's hard will could not easily shake off.

"How about it Vegeta?" Gohan taunted. But before Vegeta could respond, twin flashes of sudden movement shot toward them. "We've got company!" Gohan shouted, bringing up his defenses. He was confident his power would be enough against anything.

"Rrraaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Shin shouted, thrusting up both hands dramatically. Twine flashes of sapphire light erupted and were gone again. An aura of them same light flickered around both Vegeta and Gohan now.

"What the! I can't move!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta also struggled but to no result.

"What did you do!" Videl demanded.

"I Bound them in powerful webs of magic. You all_ MUST_ remain where you are until I say!" the Kai said with an even more dire tone.

"Hold him tight, Spopovich!" Yamu cried, unknowing the warrior named Gohan was already bought. They jabbed a sharp rod-like object connected to an odd tank of some sort into Gohan's chest, through his heart. If Gohan were purely human, the blow would have killed him outright. But a Saiyan's body was too stubborn to die for a good ten minutes after the heart was pierced. Gohan, being half human, had maybe half that time.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Gohan erupted in pure agony. The tank began to flash as Gohan felt every last tingle of energy begin to drain from his body. Vegeta watched in horror, unable to aid his Saiyan comrade on any way.

"He's killing him!" Krillin yelled. Piccolo snatched the human tightly and held him back.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan cried out again. He felt himself revert back to a basic Super Saiyan and then back to normal. His power dwindled even further still.

"I WON'T LET THEM DO IT!" Videl yelled. She flared her aura and blasted forward with all her speed. Goku snatched her up swiftly.

"You MUST remain here!" Goku told her firmly.

"That's your son! How can you watch him die!" Videl yelled.

"We must trust in the Supreme Kai," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"You talk like he's a god! Well he can't revive the dead! NOW LET GOOOO!" she cried. She shot all her strength into the Saiyan and watched as Goku slammed into the farthest wall of the cove. She blasted forward just in time to watch Yamu yank the rod from Gohan's heart. The Saiyan fell to the ground, trembling. His eyes wide in fear and anguish. The kind of anguish that come from someone in so much pain they wished to just die. "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Videl attacked with unrelenting force. Yamu's neck was snapped like a twig just before his body was blown apart. Spopovich watched as his comrade dropped the tank and scooped it up. He blasted off into the sky as quickly as possible. But Videl was too shocked with Gohan to care.

"V-V-Videl…" he coughed blood.

"Move aside!" Daynion yelled as once. He slammed both hands down onto the young warrior chest and Videl watched as everything the stranger had in power erupted in one massive aura around them. Oceans and oceans of raw power was pumped into Gohan each passing second. "Haaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Daynion roared, growing louder as his power increased. Gohan's body jerked and blinked all across the spectrum of light. With a massive eruption of sparks his form returned to normal and still trembled horribly.

"Kavito? See what assistance you can offer. I must go," Shin stated.

"Bastard!" Videl yelled before kicking the lavender-skinned Kai across the face. Shin struck the wall behind him and wiped the purple blood from his lip. He stared cold murder at the girl who struck him. "You watch the boy I love being tortured to death and all you care about is following one of the bastards that did it!" she yelled, tears flowing.

"I am acting in the good of the universe, fool mortal! Now out of my way!" Shin barked. A massive shockwave struck Videl and was sent into the other wall, paralyzed against it. "I would like to have any assistance you all have to offer. But either way I _must_ follow that fighter! Gohan's sacrifice need not be in vain!" After that, Shin blasted off through the air.

"How far along is he?" Kavito demanded. Daynion was breathing harshly now. His entire well of magic was pumping into the Saiyan just to keep him alive. Gohan had lost a massive amount of energy and much blood as well. Dayne repaired the damage to the skin and the ribs and restored Gohan's heart as well. Now he was replacing lost energy and blood.

"Will Gohan live?" Goku asked.

"Of course," Kavito said.

"Then I am going to follow the Kai. I need to see what this is about," Goku said.

"Wait just one minute, Kakarott! Do you think for a minute I'm going to let you leave without fighting me!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're kind of too trapped at the moment to stop me," Goku pointed out. Vegeta, still under Shin's spell, spat and cursed. Goku blasted off into the distance, Android 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, Trunks, and Goten following him.

"Do you wish to go?" Kavito asked Vegeta. The Prince cursed. "Agnarion Devidae!" Kavito threw up his left hand and another purple shockwave of magic slammed into the Prince. Both the aura around him, Gohan, and Videl vanished. Vegeta was gone in a flash. Videl landed beside Dayne, watching Gohan.

"Is he okay?" she demanded. Just then Dayne stopped. Gohan rose to his feet and looked himself over in wonder.

"I have even more power than I did before…" he whispered in wonder. Videl threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"It is good to see you up, Gohan. We may need you yet. If you wish to learn why this happened to you then follow me," Kavito said, rising into the air.

"Right, I'm coming," Gohan said.

"Same here," Videl echoed.

"And you as well. I witnessed you power earlier and you seem powerful enough to help. You are welcome to join us," Kavito said to Dayne. They all took off in a flash.

"Can you tell us what in hell is going on, Kavito?" Gohan demanded.

"Yes, I'd be glad to tell you. It's actually something very urgent," Kavito said. His face a stone-hard as ever before. "Long ago a wizard named Bibidi created a being of ultimate magic. He named the beast Majin Buu. Buu was a demon in body but held even far more power and magic than a Supreme Kai could ever know. Bibidi used this monster to go from world to world, destroying each one in turn. He begin the systematic destruction of the universe," Kavito began.

"What happened to this Buu?" Vegeta demanded.

"Majin Buu was placed in a ball, shielded from the outer world by his vile master each time he was transported to a new world. Bibidi gathered pure energy from each world to aid in the resurrection of the monster. Why use his own power when so much existed before him? This was why he Spopovich and Yamu come to the World Tournament. To gather power from the most powerful fighters on Earth. Thought there is no way to know if they knew fighters are powerful as ourselves would be there or not. That was why they assaulted Gohan like so," Shin explained.

"So why are they here?" Goku wondered.

"The only ones here, on this world, are Babidi and his slaves. Babidi is Bibidi's son and is on a quest to raise the monster yet again," Shin said.

"Why here?" Piccolo asked.

"Because this was Buu's next intended target," Shin said.

"Buu's here!" Krillin panicked.

"Indeed. Please understand Buu was last released in a time where and when human life was in its infancy here on Earth. My fellow Kais and I only saw creatures of instinct and nothing more. It was a perfect place to hide the ball containing the demon," Shin answered.

"So the wizard's coming here to raise Buu again," Tein put together.

"Babidi did not know how to restore Buu. Of that we were certain. But somehow he's found another who can. His latest mind slave it seems. If he succeeds, Buu will continue his mission to vanquish the whole of the universe from existence," Kavito explained.

"I think I understand now," Gohan nodded. "Look there's the others!"

Shin and Goku turned back to see Gohan, Daynion, Videl, and Kavito catch up.

"Glad to see you all made it. I will need the help of each and every last one of you to succeed. I had to wait for them to take Gohan's power so they could lead me to Buu," Shin said.

"So my life of expendable?" Gohan demanded.

"Yes. But only because it was a risk I had to take. Understand Gohan that the life of one hangs in the balance versus the lives of trillions! I am the sole protector of the Mortal Cosmos, you see. The Guardian of the universe much like Dende is the Guardian of this planet," the Supreme Kai explained. They spotted Spopovich up ahead, fleeing madly. The crony landed abruptly and the Z-fighters landed low behind a mountain range for cover.

"There is the wizard's ship," Kavito whispered.

"Where are the others?" Goten asked.

"Quiet, all of you!" Shin shouted in a whisper. The hatch to the ship opened and 4 figures walked out. One of them drew gasps from both the Kais.

"Which one is the Wizard?" Yamcha asked.

"The shorter one bearing the "m" of the Majins. He is by far the most powerful threat down there. Next to Dabora of course," Shin said. He seemed seriously worried at the sight of that last fighter he mentioned.

"Who? That tall demon-like cretin?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes. That is the Lord of the Demondark. The Demondark is an alternate world to this one where the shadows rule. One you may be the most powerful fighter in this world. But Dabora is by far the must powerful warrior on the Demondark," Shin explained quickly They watched as the squeaky little wizard took the tank of energy and blast the crony apart!

"He just killed 1 of his own," Vegeta said.

"Yes. Babidi and his father go deep into the hearts of others and searches for even a spark of evil. If he find put the smallest ember of evil, he can consume you. He'll entice you with promises of greater power and at the same time, ensnare you. Making you his mind slave. I did not think he was powerful enough to take once such as Dabora. But clearly Babidi's equally if not more powerful than his father," Shin answered.

"Dabora. Notice anything after Spopovich flew in?" Babidi asked sweetly.

"Yes. The Supreme Kai and several other fighter – each strong – landed on that very mountain there. The fools think they are well hidden," Dabora laughed darkly.

"Indeed. I would like you to invite them inside Dabora. I sense the incredible power Yamu and Spopovich brought us. But it is but only half of what it will take to restore Buu," Babidi explained.

"There are four fighters in particular I have interest in. The energy from these 4 alone would restore Buu and with some to spare," Dabora stated.

"Indeed. Go take out the stragglers and lead the main meat inside," Babidi ordered. Dabora bowed.

"But what of Pui Pui, Master? Surely I can do just as fair a job," another minion said.

"You can guard me as stage 1, Pui Pui. Allow Dabora to have this turn," Babidi said.

"Yes, Master!" Pui Pui exulted. He, the wizard, and the other cloaked figure entered the ship. Only the Demon King remained. In a flash Dabora took flight!

"He knows we are here!" Dayne shouted. Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku powered up first, forming the first line.

"Heeeeerrrraaaaahhhh!" came the Demon King's cry as he appeared in a flash. He shot a massive strike right into Kavito's face. The ancient man was blown to cinders.

"No! Kavito!" Shin gasped. Vegeta launched himself at the Demon King first. Dabora dodged each blow easily and swatted the Prince back into the mountain side. Gohan came in next and was knocked aside as well. Dabora spun suddenly and spat 3 times. Tein, Yamcha, and Android 18 moved to wipe the mess from there face. They never reached it. In there place were 3 stone statues portraying their looks of pain and shock. Piccolo attacked this time. Dabora ducked the first attacked and kneed the Namekian in his chest. He spat on Piccolo twice, fearing the Namek may have a stronger defense to magical attack and watching as the warrior was slowly reverted. The statue slammed into the ground and shattered.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled. Goku attacked next. Dabora knocked him down easily as Goku was not a Super Saiyan. The Saiyan hit pavement and struggled to stand again. Trunks and Goten were struck next. Trunks threw off his glove and Goten tossed off his boot just in time to avoid the same fate. As lucky the little kids as they were. Dabora aimed and spat again. This time Goten's arm caught it and he failed to jerk his long sleeve shirt off in time. To Trunks' immediate horror, his best friend changed. Trunks was too shocked to avoid the spit that struck his face. He was stone long before he even had the chance to wide it away. Videl backed away in shock. Dabora aimed for her next. She dodged the wet blows 3 times and was ready for a 4th when the Demon King spun quickly and struck Krillin instead. The lucky human had his outer shirt off faster than he Goku could down a bowel of Chichi's sweet rice. (Talking super speed there! .) Dabora turned and fled for the ship at that.

"I must be killed in order for the spell to be reversed. Come into my domain if you ever want to free your friends," the Demon Lord laughed and was gone.

"They're all stone," Videl slumped.

"Even the kids," Dayne nodded.

"He left us. Why?" Goku demanded.

"I wants to fight us, that's why. We're obviously the stronger fighters of the group. He wanted to best," Vegeta stated. They shot off for the ship straight away despite Shin's warnings of caution.

"Dabora is easily more powerful than any 2 of you. Why risk fighting him in his domain?" Shin demanded as they landed at Stage 1.

"Welcome to my ship all! This is known as Stage 1. There are 7 Stages in all before you will reach me at the bottom! At each Stage you will face a fighter. Only after that fighter is defeated will the door below you open to the next Stage. I'll be waiting if you live that long," Babidi's voice rang magically within their minds.

"Fool wizard! We have no time for you meddling games! Fight us in the open or I'll blast this ship to kingdom com!" Vegeta barked. The first door opened and up rose one of the fighters from before.

"I am Pui Pui. The champion of Uthgar, my home world and now the defender of Lord Babidi! I have been sent to be your first fighter to face," the newcomer laughed. He was a strange, skinny creature with a long neck and even longer head. Spikes protruded sideways from his odd helmet he seemed to be wearing.

"I'll fight him first," Vegeta laughed.

"Hey wait a minute! I want a crack at him!" Gohan interjected.

"I haven't fought much at all for the last few years save for sparring with myself! I call it," Goku said. Then everyone else watched as the idiot Saiyans engaged in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Yes!" Vegeta exulted as he won with paper. He turned to face Pui Pui with a smirk.

"Are you all that eager to die?" Pui Pui laughed.

"I assure you the only ones who will die this day is you and your masters. Welcome to the last day of your life and I promise it's going to hurt," Vegeta laughed. Pui Pui attacked wildly. Vegeta dodged left and right with sudden flashed of motion. He kneed Pui Pui in the gut twice and then rammed the inferior fighter into a far wall hard.

"He's losing!" Babidi shrieked. "At this rate we will gain no energy for Buu!"

"Maybe it is best to even the playing field, Master. Perhaps teleporting the to Pui Pui's home world will change the scales," Dabora said.

"Excellent idea! I'm so glad I thought of it! Paparapa!" the wizard laughed.

"What the!" Gohan yelled as they suddenly found themselves blasting through light-years of space. The lights changed and they found themselves on a world of utter darkness save the dim light a small moon and distant stare.

"Uthgar! My home. Here I will pummel you!" Pui Pui gasped for breath. Vegeta laughed.

"And the difference is?" the Prince wondered.

"Here the gravity is 10 times that of Earth's! Feel it? I bet your using all your power just to stand there!" Pui Pui exulted.

"Is that it? Really! But 10 times is nothing! Were it a few _thousand_ times Earth's gravity, you'd have an advantage. Well maybe a small one. But _10_! Hah!" Vegeta laughed. Pui Pui attacked, still confident his advantage was sound. Vegeta head butted the stupid "fighter" once and then tossed a single finger to point at the fool's forehead. Pui Pui vanished in a flash of light.

"And that's that," Krillin laughed. They found the floor door opening. Dayne and Gohan were the first to fall down to the next stage. Goku defeated the monster Yakkon with ultimate ease by fueling the fool beast too much power for it to hold.

"Impossible!" Babidi cried.

"I sense massive amounts of power…" Dabora breathed.

"The detector reads him at _3000_ kylies of energy! With put 500 it is possible to destroy an entire planet. My poor Yakkon had only 800 himself," Babidi said.

"I do not understand, Master. When we checked this world 300 years ago, nothing was this powerful!" Dabora replied. The cloaked figure behind them laughed.

"You! What is so funny?" Babidi demanded.

"That's a monkey. Of course he would have more power that that pitiful thing," the cloaked fighter laughed.

"How strong are they exactly?" Dabora demanded.

"It's been a decade and more since I last fought a monkey. I couldn't tell you," the figure replied with a shrug.

"Who fights next?" Gohan said.

"I will," Krillin said. They surprised everyone.

"I guess he noticed how weak our opponents are. He'd never fight if otherwise," Vegeta laughed. Then came the next fighter. Majin Aurdon. He was snake-like and stood on 4 legs and had 4 arms. His eyes glowed a strange gold.

"I'll face you," the Majin stated.

"And I'll beat you," Krillin stated right back. Aurdon was fast but Krillin managed to dodge the first strike. Aurdon was already showing strength and speed well beyond a basic Super Saiyan. Thankfully Krillin's wife was stronger than that herself. It was because of her that he was ever so strong. Krillin blocked each blow and increasing difficulty. Aurdon landed a few here and there and Krillin felt the sudden loss of energy. Something about the room made him woozy each time he got hit or took damage in any way. Aurdon landed another kick and Krillin hit the wall. The snake-man closed in fast. Krillin rolled to his feet and dodged right. His flared his silver-white aura around him, power level rising swiftly.

"He's over a thousand kylies of energy himself!" Babidi shouted.

"And he's human. Of this world," the cloak figure laughed. He recognized Krillin as someone he killed long before.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" the small human cried as he deflected blow after blow now. Krillin decided to go offensive and managed to blast 2 of the snake-man's arms away. Aurdon stared, shocked. Krillin finished him with a volley of Destructo Disks and then a Kamehameha Wave.

"Well done, Krillin" Videl cheered for him. Goku patted the little guy on the shoulder in congratulations. Next they were being stared down by the venomous Yaiga. Videl blasted the cretin away in a second flat. After that Shin cleared out the Majin Radin and then the Majin Rahg emerged. Dayne stood to face him.

"I am far more powerful that the ones before me, fools. Are you my foe?" Rahg demanded of Daynion.

"Yes. And I posses enough power alone to kill you, your masters, and this Majin Buu single handedly, I think. Keep your foolish and empty threats to yourself," Dayne laughed. Rahg charged him down. Dayne was swift and agile. His power flared upward 20 fold in 100th of a second. He kicked the fool's head and snapped its neck. A simple ki shot finished it. Dayne landed and spat.

"Now I face you!" came another roar after they reached the final Stage.

"And I'm your man!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Actually me may want to fight this one as a group," Shin said wearily.

"What? Nah! I want to fight by myself. Plus I have something to settle with these bastards," Gohan said. Goku was a bit surprised on his son's boastful tone and language. The years really have changed many thing, he thought.

"I am the Demon King, the Great Lord of the Dark! I fill crush you all!" Dabora yelled. Gohan laughed.

"Maybe," the younger warrior winked. "But isn't this place a bit cramped? I don't want to accidentally wake Buu as I kill you," Gohan said. There was a flash and they were outside too fast to follow. Then the Demon King rushed in as he did Kavito. Gohan dodged with all his skill. Dabora landed the first 3 strikes and sent Gohan slamming into a mountain range. The Saiyan then felt the staggering blow to his gut and heaved. The Demon King grabbed the boy's throat and whirled him into the ground where he launched a massive volley of ki strikes. The smoke and dust cleared and the King laughed.

"Your champion is no more. Who has the honor of dying to me next?" Dabora wondered darkly.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came a sudden reply. Tons of solid granite and limestone and marble rose high into the air and were then reduced to rubble by a massive and sudden energy wave. Gohan appeared as a Super Saiyan, power storming much higher than before. The Demon King sensed the change and spat.

"Is that all the power that transformation yields?" he demanded.

"Then show me your true power," Gohan shot back.

"With pleasure. Haaaaaaaaa…" the King hummed. A sick twisted and sickly lavender and red aura roared to life around him as Dabora channeled his immense power. His muscles bulged and veins pulsed as lightning ran up and down his solid form. Gohan sensed to incline in power and noted the fact he just might have to become an Ascended Super Saiyan to win this. Dabora halted the flood of power and attacked. Gohan dodged each swing and kneed the demon in the gut. Dabora had his turn to heave and cough blood and bile. Gohan spun and cracked the shocked Great Lord of the Dark in the head with his left fist and sent him sailing into another mountain side. The rubble was reduced to ask as the Demon King rose, bloodied.

"How did you like that one?" Gohan laughed. Dabora spat and raised one gloved hard. A spark of magic roared to life and took shape. A wickedly curved and wicked sharp scimitar appeared and Dabora smirked.

"Taste me blade!" Dabora roared. He attacked with his Hell-Rush Strike. Gohan barely dodged each swing of the wicked blade. He landed on the blade after avoiding the last strike and heaved a sigh of relief. Dabora was swift and swung back in another quick slash. Gohan ducked in time to have only a few locks of hair cleaved off. He looked wide-eyed at his foe who smirked back an evil grin. Dabora rushed in again and again. Gohan lashed back by catching the blade of the mystic sword and then they struggled for control.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they roared, auras clashing and lightning pulsing throughout the entire sky overhead. The ground began to shake as their energies began to build of one and the other. Suddenly Gohan jerked and snapped the blade of the sword in half. Dabora looked at his now-dagger and tossed it aside. He turned as though to leave in defeat win Gohan landed and sighed in relief. That was when the devious Great Lord of the Dark whirled around and spat six times. Gohan dodged each strike except 3. His yanked off both gloves and one his outer Saiyaman shirt quickly enough to avoid being changed. Dabora cursed.

_Dabora! You're looking like an idiot out there! That boy is showing you up! I thought you were stronger than that!_ Babidi yelled telepathically through the Majin Charm on the Great Lord of the Dark's forehead.

_I am testing his power, Master. I have him under control. I will have enough energy for Buu's restoration in but another hour!_ The Demon King promised. Gohan renewed his attack with a might Mosenko Wave. Dabora smacked it upward with tremendous effort. The explosion rocked the entire planet.

"Not so easy, is it? I thought you would have me cold, Demon King. What's wrong? But off more than you filthy teeth can chew?" Gohan said.

"Gohan hurry the hell up already! I don't have all day, you know. You've embarrassed us enough out there. If you can't finish him then let someone else who can step in!" Vegeta yelled. Dabora's ears pricked upward at the sound.

"Hey, stop being a dick, Vegeta! He's trying his best already!" Videl replied curtly.

"Why don't you both just shut to hell up!" Dayne demanded. That shocked them all.

_Master bring us back to the ship now! I have made an important discovery!_ Majin Dabora shouted through the Charm. Gohan was amazed when he suddenly bumped into a wall. They were back at Stage 1! And Dabora was leaving.

"I have a few new fighters much more powerful than any of you can handle. And they've been right beneath your noses," the Demon King laughed before leaving them. They heard the Stage door bolt behind him.

"What is it, Dabora? Why have you fled the fight? Did you really make a discovery or did you plain run scared?" Babidi demanded.

"Nothing of the like, Master," Dabora said, kneeling low on 1 knee, "I found that 3 of the warriors lack the convection of the others. They have a spark of evil in their hearts. Surely with your powers, we can make use of them," Dabora smirked a lippy grin.

"Oh! Dabora that is wonderful news! Tell me quick! Which ones are they!" the wizard laughed suddenly.

"The Saiyan Prince, the female human, and the unknown one with long dark hair," the Demon King replied. The wizard peered through his Crystal Orb and found each fighter in turn.

"Yes I see it! They will make such fine subordinates! Paparapa!" the wizard laughed.

"I am not waiting any longer here! Why don't be just force our way below and finish this blob while he rests!" Vegeta demanded.

"Because we'll risk him being released, Vegeta!" Shin shouted back.

"So? We'll kill him too! Every fighter we faced here except maybe the Demon King has been a joke. A waste of my time! Now stand aside as I blow this ship to kingdom com!" Vegeta yelled.

"No stop Vegeta!" Shin shouted, getting closer. Vegeta shifted the blasts and aimed it at the Kai.

"No! You listen to me, fool Kai! I am calling the shots around here for now on, hear me? I will… AHHHRRGGGHHH!" Vegeta sputtered suddenly. He grabbed his throat and fell to his knees.

"Vegeta what is it?" Shin asked. But he feared he already knew the answer.

"Something… Inside! Attacking my head!" Vegeta cried, jerking.

"AAAHHH!" Dayne and Videl cried as well. Dayne fell into a wall and struggled to stay on his feet. Videl was on her knees, pain ripping at her. Agony even deeper than any the Room of Spirit and Time could yield.

"Get it out! Getitout! Getitout! Getitout!" Vegeta begged, clutching and scraping at his head with his nails. Suddenly, Dayne, Prince Vegeta, and Videl were hoisted into the air. Dayne's silver aura roared to life and so did Videl sapphire flames. Vegeta blazed into his Super Saiyan state.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" they cried, jerking.

"Gohan get him out of my head!" Videl pleaded.

"Who, Videl? KAI TELL ME WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER!" Gohan yelled, lifting the Kai by his throat. Goku loosed his son's grip and the Kai dropped to his knees.

"T-the wizard!" he chocked out. "H-h-he's changing them! Like the others…" he gagged.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan yelled.

"Videl! Daynion! Vegeta! You are stronger than this! Fight him! Do not lose yourselves to him! If he winds here and now, he will have you in a leash forever! Fight him!" Shin cried desperately. Another eruption of power and all 3 hoisted warriors fell to the ground. Each stood in turn, standing like zombies. Then Vegeta tossed back his head and howled with laughter. Daynion and Videl right behind him.

"Help them!" Gohan yelled at the Supreme Kai.

"I cannot. I tried and failed. They lost to the Darkness, Gohan. Babidi has them now," the Kai replied grimly. Gohan watched as each fighter faced them.

"Videl?" Gohan said weakly.

"This is amazing, Gohan! Look at me! I have so much more power!" she laughed. Ruby and ebony lightning blasted through her now Majin-pink aura. The "m" of the Majin Charm burned brightly on her forehead. Gohan could indeed sense the Darkness in her. And he did sense her power level surged beyond what it safely should have been. Dayne was changed as well. His hair spiked more menacingly now. He and Vegeta also had the Majin Charm on their heads as well.

"Fool wizard thinks he can wield me like a weapon!" Dayne growled.

"That's it! Fight him!" Shin gasped in hope.

"No. I'm trapped in this spell! But I won't obey like a lapdog! I am Daynion Aigeus of the Terran race, Prince of Terra, heir to the Throne of the Five Moons!" Dayne gasped for breathed.

_You will hear me and obey!_ Babidi howled into his mind.

"I will NOOOOOOOOT!" Dayne roared, power spiking dangerously. Much like a candle flame that burns most violently just before it burned itself out. Gohan watched as the Prince Daynion rose to his feet in utter defiance.

"Who's side are you on?" Gohan demanded.

"I am here for a purpose! I am on my own side!" Dayne yelled. The mark of his forehead flicked from normal black to burning red in defiance. Dayne still defied it.

"He is with us for now. No telling how long it'll take for Babidi to bring him around," Shin warned. Videl shook her head.

"He think he can wield us like his other slaves! He's sadly mistaken!" she growled.

"Clown! I demand our battle! Now! No more delays!" was what Vegeta said last…


	5. Majin Battles

Chapter Four – Gohan looked down into Videl's eyes and shivered at what he saw looking back. Darkness, complete and utter emptiness. He shuddered again. The Supreme Kai said that there had to be a spark of evil in order for her to have been changed like this. Gohan could hardly believe that. He knew her better than anyone else alive. Yet her eyes did not lie. Gohan knew she was hard and ambitious, that was true. But this? Evil?

"Videl fight this," he pleaded again.

"I'm _fine_ Gohan! And stop telling me what to do! You're not my father!" Videl roared. A dangerous light flickered in her eyes.

"You hear me, clown!" Vegeta barked. Krillin and Shin jerked noticeably.

"Yeah, Vegeta, I heard you," Goku replied. "Since when was you weak enough to allow yourself be controlled?" he taunted. He had to know why.

"When? I was never weak, fool! I've always been one of the best! I have always been smart enough to do what was necessary to win any battle! Think about it, Clown! I trained my hardest in spans of _years_ in order to wield what little power I had before I sold my soul to Babidi! But you! _You_ practically have power handed to you on a silver platter! DON'T look at me like that, you bastard! You were born with a remarkable talent that no amount of training could equal. The harder I trained, the stronger I became, the more power you would come to hold over my head. I didn't matter what I did. I realized the cold fact that I could never beat you. But there are other means. Oh, yes. It is not always the most powerful fighter that wins, Kakarott! I did what I need in order to enhance my power by a margin that would put me on even footing with you once again. Feel it? Huh! Can you sense the vast potential open to me now? Now we will have our battle, Kakarott! _NOW! _HEAR ME!" the Prince barked. Goku frowned and shook his head.

"Being controlled by another makes you weak, Vegeta. You've never allowed anyone to help you before. And now you run to a wizard because you're to _weak_ to face me otherwise," Goku said. Vegeta's eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"What would you know anyway? You know nothing of honor, Clown! Nothing of pride! You're a halfwit nobody with the blood of a 3rd class fighter coursing through you. That and nothing more. Yet still you have power enough to challenge the Prince – the _Prince!_ – of all Saiyans! _Me_ – with the blood of kinds since millennia long gone!" Vegeta roared. Shin and Krillin edged away.

"Sounds like a tantrum to me. A sad story from a weakling who wants to be the best and realizes that it'll never come to be," Dayne laughed, eyebrow cocked, smirking.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Vegeta ordered. Dayne laughed even harder.

"You amaze me Vegeta. I once held respect for the royal bloodline of the Saiyan people. Now I see I was wrong. Your entire race is a joke," Daynion of Terra laughed. Vegeta swung at him and missed.

_Stop fighting amongst yourselves, idiots! Kill the blasted Kai and be done with it!_ Babidi ordered.

"I told you I don't follow orders, fool wizard! I am captain of my own ship and follow no other!" Vegeta roared into the ceiling.

"One thing I agree with from the fool. Fool or not, Princes aren't to be controlled," Dayne smirked. Even Vegeta smirked at that one.

"Incredible! All 3 of them are fighting me! Especially that Daynion! I never thought it was possible!" Babidi said in wonder and worry.

"Master, give it some time. The ones called Daynion and Videl are obviously Akridin. They have a strong, sharp will of their own. And a naturally high defense to magic of any kind. The Majin spell will take more time to sink in," Dabora pointed out.

"Akridin! Are you serious! How… I've seen none in a million years…" Babidi gasped. "And 2 here on this one planet?"

"No, Master. There are _3_ Akridin on this planet. The boy I faced is one as well. No other possibility. I can sense it clear as day. It was no wonder I had so much trouble with him even with the boost of Majin power," the Great Lord of the Dark replied.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to come around? And what of Vegeta? He's no Akridin for sure!" Babidi howled.

"The Majin magic amplifies power based on hostilities in the users' hearts. The Saiyan Prince has much darkness in his heart. And as always, that darkness was used to amplify his strength as the Majin Charm was partially designed to do. I can sense that his strength is far greater than even the Kai's now. Vegeta holds a great grudge against this other Saiyan, Goku. His desire to fight him is the only thing stronger than your sway over him," the Demon King said.

"I see. Then I'll order him to kill this Goku. And then with that out of the way, he should be mine!" the wizard shouted, seeing hope once again.

"That would be for the best," the hooded figure behind them said. "Your father has heard everything through me, wizard fool. He tells me to pass on to you that no Akridin has ever fallen prey to the Majin Charm before today. He says the full transformation from what there were to Majin hasn't taken full affect yet. They have a higher resistance but be believes they will fall under the sway before long. And he tells you to be cautious. This Videl's and Daynion's power increase hasn't stepped in all the way yet either. They are swaying between yielding to the Charm and dying from trying to fight it. Once the Charm is in full affect, their power will be even greater than it is now."

"I see. Then I'll have to be careful, now won't I? If I can get Vegeta under my full control, the others are of no consequence. Hell, I may even have the Prince kill them before they get too powerful!" Babidi laughed crazily. Dabora only smirked.

_Vegeta! Kill the once called Goku for me now! Do not resist me! You cannot hold out for very long and the strain will surely kill you, fool Saiyan! Kill that Saiyan now!_ Babidi.

Vegeta jerked noticeably. The Charm on his forehead blazed ruby-red as Babidi shocked the Prince with the full sway the Charm induced.

"We fight _now_ clown!" Vegeta roared, red lightning sputtered violently around him as his veins pulsated.

"Babidi! If we must battle then take us out into the open!" Gohan said, glaring at Videl.

"You mean to fight _me,_ Gohan?" she laughed.

"If that's what will wake you up, yes!" Gohan shouted at her.

"And what if you just get yourself killed?" she laughed even more darkly.

"That wouldn't bother you at all, would it? Not now. Not as you are. You'd kill even me without a second thought, wouldn't you?" Gohan challenged her.

"I think you know so much, Gohan. You taught me everything I know about fighting. Stop being the fool! Let Babidi raise your power! Then you'll understand! He's not that hard to shut out after he gives you what you want," Videl replied, all smirking.

"That is only because you are Akridin! You bought yourself a few extra hours at the most! Eventually you will fall! The tug will become to great and you'll be swept away! Like being caught in a torrent! If you try, you can break it now! While the Charm has yet to take its full affect!" Shin shouted at Dayne and Videl.

"What the hell is an Akridin?" Videl demanded. He backed away as she turned her fierce and threatening gaze on him.

"It means 'Awakened' in the language called Malia-Lyliai or also known as Ancient Kai or 'Old Tongue.' That's all I know," Daynion replied.

"Yes! You, Gohan, and Videl are all 3 Akridin! All warriors Awakened! You have the potential to go beyond any ordinary mortals! But as you are, you will forever be enslaved to Babidi! Even after you die!" Shin warned grimly.

"He's doing a fine job controlling me and I am no Akridin," Vegeta howled in laughter.

"Your desire to fight with Goku is the only thread keeping you attached to your own free will, Vegeta. After that, you will fall prey to it as well!" Shin shot at him. Vegeta could only laugh. There was no flash. Just a shift of location. They were all standing in the ring of the World Tournament. The 2 fighters in the ring bolted.

"What the…!" the announcer wailed. "Goku? Krillin? How did… H-how did you all get back up there?" They ignored him and the murmurs from the crowd.

"You will fight me NOW!" Vegeta roared, flaming even higher into his enhanced Majin Super Saiyan might.

"Not around people! I refuse. At our levels, this entire city would be demolished, Vegeta," Goku replied, crossing his arms before him in defiance of his own.

"That can be fixed!" Vegeta laughed. He thrust one hand to the side and shot a streaming shower of Kai forth before anyone could react. One section of the Stadium erupted at the explosion wiped everything of it away, killing thousands. Vegeta aimed his hand again and the opposite side went up in smoke. Thousands more sent to the grave. And next he aimed for the side Goku stood before. "Haaaaaahhh…" the Prince cried as he fired another shot. Goku threw forward both hands and attempted to stop the blast. He had no time to transform without losing his hold. And Vegeta, already a Super Saiyan, threw forward more power still. Goku was knocked aside and the blast rocketed onward.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a sudden cry. Gohan erupted into his own Super Saiyan state once again and flashed into sight before the blast. He backhanded it hard and sent it trailing upward into the sky. The explosion blinded everyone who did not shield there eyes for a few moments on end. Gohan landed back before Vegeta, face twisted in fury.

"My mother's in the section of the stadium, bastard!" he yelled. Vegeta laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Do you intend to fight me, Gohan?" Vegeta challenged.

"You think you're so powerful! You're a fool! I'll kill you before I let you kill anyone else, Vegeta!" Gohan promised. Vegeta laughed.

"I sensed your full power during our battle earlier, stupid boy! I would strike you aside with ease now," Vegeta warned. His smirk and laugh followed.

"That was nothing compared to what I can really do," Gohan warned. His frown told Vegeta it was a bluff. The Supreme Kai wasn't so sure it was. Gohan didn't realized just how much power he gained after being restored from near-death.

"Master if the boy kills Vegeta, it's all over!" Dabora said from the lowest Stage of Babidi's ship.

"I have a little solution for that already. I can see it clearly in Videl's head how she used to feel about the spirited boy. I'll have her hold him back while Vegeta killed the other Saiyan and falls fully under my spell," Babidi laughed.

_Videl! Do not allow Gohan to attack Vegeta! Kill him, Videl! He threatens to take all your wonderful power away! All of his training, all of his so-called advice so far has all been a trick! I can read it in his mind, Videl! He never meant for you to get as powerful as he is! But now you are stronger, my pet! Much stronger! Do not let him take you power away because he is jealous! Yes, that's right Videl, he envies you. He we kill even Vegeta because he envies his power as well! Don't let him take the gift I have given you away! _Babidi cried desperately in Videl's mind.

Gohan watched Videl jerk visibly. The Majin Charm erupted into a ruby glow as the full extent of the Majin sway (as much as Babidi could get through her Akridin defense which have yet to fall) struck her. He twitched and cringed.

"You never meant for me to get so powerful, did you Gohan!" she raged, fuming. "I got more power than you could ever dream of and now your jealous, right? Hah! You're even jealous over Vegeta! I'll put you in your place!" Her Majin pink-red aura flamed to life as darker ruby and pink lightning blasted through it violently.

"Videl no!" Shin urged. "Vegeta may be lost but you and Daynion can still be saved! Revert now! The further you dig into the evil power supply, the harder it will be for you to get yourselves back out! If to bury yourselves too deep, the hold will be impossible to break!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Videl raged at the smaller warrior. Shin backed away from with Krillin.

"Babidi! Take us far from people and then – only then! – will I fight Vegeta!" Goku shouted into the sky.

"Take us somewhere else as well," Gohan echoed, meaning he and Videl. Daynion laughed.

"Why not? I'll go along for the show," he smirked.

"What should I do?" Babidi remarked with a few blinks.

"Why not give him what he wants? Vegeta will thrash him and then the Prince will be yours forever. And Videl seems to already have fallen under your sway so long as you play on her emotions and use hers fears as your strengths. Let her kill the boy. They are both Akridin but the Majin empowerment throws the match in her favor. Keep Daynion close just in case," the Great Lord of the Dark said. Sometimes Babidi who ruled who when he took the Demon King's advice like that. He buried the thought for later contemplation and turned to the Crystal Orb.

"PAPARAPA!" he cried.

Gohan, Videl, and Daynion flashed from existence. Shin and Krillin watched helplessly as Goku and Vegeta were as well.

"Where did he take them?" Krillin wondered.

"I do not know, human. But he obviously placed them on separate battle grounds. I can sense Goku and Vegeta. They are hundreds of miles to the north but still on this planet. Gohan and Videl must be off-world. Perhaps even in another plane of existence or even another time all together. Nothing seems impossible for that cursed wizard's magics! But enough standing by idly! No more!" Shin spat.

"What are you going to do?" Krillin pressed.

"I understand that as damage is dealt to any other fighter from any of Babidi's pets, energy is taken from that fighter and given to the cause of restoring Buu. No doubt Buu could be revived a thousand fold with the energy Babidi will gain from Gohan and Goku. No. If we attack Buu while he lays dormant, he'll only be awakened at half strength. We may stand a chance if we fight him in that state," Shin explained, already rising into the air. The Kai flamed off with great speed. Krillin sighed and followed right after him.

"What was that all about?" Chichi demanded.

"I don't really know. But something was amiss with Vegeta. And that new fighter, Daynion, as well. Even Videl seemed different," Master Roshi said.

"Vegeta killed nearly half of everyone here! Something has to be wrong with him!" Puar stated.

"But why would he do that? He told me he was done with killing before even Trunks was born…" Bulma sulked.

"And Videl… I think maybe something's happened to them. Like maybe they aren't themselves. Remember the Black Water Mist Garlic Jr. used to control all of us? Maybe they got a whiff of something else like it," Chichi reasoned. Bulma's spirits didn't improve.

"A lot of people died here today. I could feel thousands of spirits depart. Even as untrained as they are, normal people still hold energy. I could sense each one wink out like a candle flame in a windstorm," Master Roshi sighed.

"Let's improve the situation then. I say we gather the Dragonballs and fix this mess right now!" Chichi shouted though they were sitting right next to her.

"I'm with her," Puar said. "We can use the first wish to bring everyone who died back to life. And the second to fix whatever is wrong with Videl and Vegeta."

"And excellent plan if I do say so myself!" Chichi cheered. Bulma only sighed, tears in eyes.

"Yeah, it's a great plan. For anyone who wants to get themselves killed that is," Oolong muttered under shit breath.

"What was that, big!" Chichi yelled. Oolong shook her head.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything at all! It's a great plan! Really!" the pig shouted defensively very suddenly. She all left for the jet car, Bulma still sulking…

"Do you have any sort of plane?" Krillin shouted to the Kai to be heard over the roaring winds sailing by them as she streamed through the evening sky.

"Yes. Not a very likely one, I must concede, but a plan none the less. I plan to attack the wizard head on. Then kill Buu hopefully before he is restored," Shin replied with that strange Kai serenity in his voice.

"You need any help?" Krillin asked, half hoping the answer was no. Little did he know, Shin could read minds.

"You need not follow me, Krillin. But any assistance offered would be of great welcome," Shin said, eyeing the human through the corner of his eye. Krillin cringed as he struggled with himself.

"All right! I'm in. How can I help?" Krillin heaved a sigh.

"Glad to here it. An alliance between Kai and human. We should prove a formidable force indeed," Shin cheered halfheartedly.

"Yeah until Dabora kills us," Krillin muttered.

"Fear not about the Demon King. I assessed his power as he fought with Gohan. It seems he has gown overly confident over these many centuries. His reign in Demondark has made him come to believe he is invincible. Perhaps that was how Babidi came to control him so easily. In any case, I believe I may be stronger. Unless of course the Lord of Demondark was holding back against the young Akridin. But it is a chance I must take. But with your assistance, I am confident out combined powers will be enough," Shin stated serenely.

_Does he ever get scared?_ Krillin thought.

"Actually I am more frightened than words can say, human. But fear must not be allowed to stop what must be done. Reason must guide our lives. Not emotion. Though I have come to understand that is not so easily said for humans or Saiyans," Shin sighed.

"Great, he can read minds," Krillin muttered under his breath.

"And I have sharp hearing as well," Shin laughed. "I sense your doubts, Krillin. They are well founded. But I am not without a few tricks up my sleeve."

"What do you mean?" the human asked. He sensed a massive energy surge hundreds of miles further south. Vegeta powering up, he guessed. The power was evil. And growing ever stronger.

"There is an ancient Kai technique called Warding. If you are willing, we may take them my surprise," Shin replied.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin had to ask.

"Warding is a technique millennia old. If 2 warriors of equal fighting spirit are willing, their bodies, minds, and souls may be bonded together. Your power will be added to mine as well as your fighting experience as mine will become yours. Think of it like this: Imagine that I just added my power do yours, making you that much stronger and you added yours to mine, increasing my power the same way. We would become more powerful and our strength would match perfectly," Shin explained.

"Sharing minds?" Krillin cringed at the idea of someone prowling through his private thoughts. Shin laughed.

"I would only gain thoughts related to battle. None of your private life. I will alter the Warding to make this so. But only if you are willing, of course," Shin said.'

"Why not. It's either that or die," Krillin shrugged.

"Indeed," the Kai agreed. He stopped suddenly in the air and Krillin halted just as fast. His silver aura faded as his power leveled off again.

"What do we have to do?" Krillin wondered.

"Devienya tai Sunt marino-hlay! Donde-aeryion necridah fae! The shadow be banished from our souls, powers bond as the Ancients have told! Darkness receded and cast away! Our powers no longer held at bay! Add strengths divided into together here! Each made stronger while the other is near…" Shin began to chant. He faded between English and Ancient Kai as he completed the spell. Then Krillin jerked after the Kai slung all the magical energy he had built up upon him. His aura automatically flamed to life and he felt himself powering up against his will! His strength stopped at an impossible level. The magical lightning pulsing within his now silver and lavender aura lashed out at the Kai. The same thing happened to Shin. Their power levels were exactly the same.

"He are even," Krillin said.

"As I told you. I grew stronger my a margin of your complete power and you grew stronger my margin of my own strength. The result would make us even. You gained more power from the Warding than I but what you gave back will assist greatly," Shin replied. They then flew off with far greater speed than ever before. Shin did not want to admit that Krillin actually held even more power than Kavito did but the human could read it in his mind through the Warding. Shin might have changed the flow of thoughts to where he only received battle experience from Krillin but that was all. The small warrior realized he could read every thought and memory in the Kai's head as well as the Kai could himself.

"Videl why won't you fight it?" Gohan demanded, dodging another kick. He was already pushing his Super Saiyan powers to their limits.

"I don't _want_ to fight it! I am what I am! You're just jealous 'cause I'm stronger than you now!" Videl yelled. Gohan caught her left palm in his and she grasped his right in hers. They struggled to push the other back with both their body and their energy.

"This is crazy! You know very well you're pushing it! The Supreme Kai even warned you that if you didn't resist it now, you never will!" Gohan shouted back. The rocky ground beneath them began to shake and Gohan's blue and green lightning pulsed upward around him as Videl's Majin pink and ruby lightning sputtered around her. They forged a crater a hundred feet deep and twice as wide as their threw forward more power still. Gohan reached the end of his Super Saiyan powers and Videl slammed him hard in the gut with her left knee. She whipped around so fast in the air it cracked like a whip. She struck Gohan in the cheek with her other boot and watched as he was buried beneath oceans of rock and dirt. She settled back down to the ground watch for any further signs of movement.

"I know I sensed more power than him during his fight with Vegeta. I haven't even broken a sweat and he's already down. Maybe dead," she said coldly to no one.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" came a sudden cry of rage. Every once of rock over Gohan began to rise into the air and after the entire 4 mountains worth of rock was lifted away, he twitched his will, using his energy to blow them to ash. Videl looked upon Gohan in a new light. The younger warrior appeared with longer hair than before. Only maybe 4 inches longer, she thought. His eyes were a deeper jade and his hair thicker. His muscles were larger and more solid as well. She glared down as an Ascended Super Saiyan. Gohan glared back at her, matching her stare for stare, will for will.

"I see I didn't accidentally kill you after all," she chuckled.

"I am growing tired of this. It seems you won't even try to break free," Gohan said sadly to himself. Tears already welling in his eyes. He was already mourning for her death, she realized in shock.

"Gohan…" she began.

"No! You listen to me! If the only way to free you is to kill you, the so be it! But letting you live under Babidi's control would be far more cruel. I am showing you more mercy than you might deserve. Vegeta gave himself to the wizard willingly. I can't believe you would do the same. So goodbye Videl. And remember I loved you…" Gohan cried. He raised both hands and brought them to one side. Videl's eyes widened in pure shock. His power kept rising!

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried suddenly, digging even deeper into her evil power supply. Babidi felt the click as she dug too far. She was his now and there was no turning back. But little did the imp know that it hardly mattered now. Red static lightning bolts as thick as truck tires stormed around her. Her muscles teased and the Majin Charm burned a deeper red still. She reached the maximum yield the Majin Charm would give her until the full transformation took place. She did not know this and kept pushing for more.

"Kaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaaaa… Meeeeeeeee… Haaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan cried, sending all his Ascended Super Saiyan power erupted forth. Videl countered with a warped Kamehameha Wave of her own. He had learned the attack from Gohan himself. Her pink-ruby stream met Gohan's pure blue wave and they exploded against the other. The force behind each was enough to split a planet in half a thousand times over. Videl realized her power had reached its peak, not knowing that the full extent would remain hidden from her until the Majin change took full affect. She'd be dead long before. Gohan's power kept rising however. Even higher than it was against Cell. Videl watched breathlessly as her stream of tainted ki bent and shattered. Gohan's attacked slammed into her with maximum force and she was washed away in a torrent on agony before everything went black all together. Gohan bled off every last once of his energy. Half the planet Babidi has teleported them too was annihilated. Most of it had been used to break Videl's attack and to kill the tainted girl herself. Only enough to destroy have a single planet of hard rock remained after. Gohan fell from his Ascended Super Saiyan state to normal and fell to his knees on what little ground remained. His tears flowed freely for the one he just lost…

"Is that all you have, clown!" Vegeta laughed. Goku ducked another strike and avoided yet another. His Super Saiyan powers were straining already. He was putting out more energy now than even Gohan or Dabora had before. But Vegeta was just too powerful now. Goku leaped backward and sprung off his hands a few dozen times. He landed a few hundred paces from the tainted Prince. Vegeta only smirked bloody murder.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhh!" Goku cried. He knew that he lost energy each time Vegeta hit him. He realized it must be part of Babidi's spell. The more damage he or Gohan took, the more power they fed to Buu's rising again.

"What is this!" Vegeta gasped in shock.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku cried. His muscles bulged and his hair grew a few inches as it thickened. His eyes shined a deeper jade hue. His power level spiked even higher than Gohan's did against Cell now that he was also an Ascended Super Saiyan himself.

"You can ascend to…" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes, Vegeta. You never had a chance. Even with Babidi's magic," Goku struggled for breath. Ascending was exhausting to no end, he laughed to himself.

"No chance! Idiot clown! You aren't the only one holding back! HHHEEEEEEERRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta erupted. He flamed into the level of Ascended Super Saiyan himself. And it did not tire him as much as it did Goku. Something about the Majin Taint upped the user's stamina many times fold. Vegeta's body even seemed tougher, able to take more damage than it should even with the raised power level. Gohan found both out himself with Videl the hard way. Goku could sense their battle. On some distant planet in Other-World. Perhaps an ancient Kai planet long abandoned. The link Babidi forged between the planets was how Goku guessed he could sense the battle. Either that or both Videl and Gohan were more than thrice the level Gohan had been against Cell. Goku did not doubt it. Gohan would be stronger after nearly dying and Videl was as Vegeta was. Or had been. Goku sensed her power wink out swiftly.

"What is wrong, clown? Not so confident now, eh?" Vegeta laughed.

"No. Gohan's killed Videl," Goku said.

"I sensed it. So the she-bitch is dead! She is not of our concern! This is your concern! This fight! Don't you get it! This our fate! Our battle!" Vegeta exulted. This was glory in his own warped little view, twisted by the Majin Taint. Goku attacked suddenly. Vegeta clashed with the warrior hand to hand. They blocked, punched, and kicked at each the other. Goku felt the damage and cringed as how much power Buu had to be gaining. Vegeta ducked a hard punch to the head and kneed Goku in the gut. The Tainted Saiyan whirled wildly through the air with an unnatural grace given to him by the Taint. Goku wove in and out of each attack. Vegeta found an openly and jabbed. Goku had faked the folly and blocked with one arm while striking Vegeta 4 times in the gut with the other. The Majin Prince heaved and Goku flipped swiftly through the air and landed another hard blow to the back the Vegeta's head. The Tainted warrior struck the ground and skidded a good few hundred feet through solid rock. Vegeta forced himself to stand. His body was oddly tougher. Unnaturally durable. Another trait given to him by the Taint. His energy had hardly declined at all even after all that damage. Goku's was already a fourth of the way gone. Vegeta sensed this and smirked. He sauntered ever closer to his weakening pray…

"What now?" Daynion asked.

"I actually killed her…" Gohan said in shock. His tears were gone. He felt nothing now. He was only numb. Numb all over… Only the shock and guilt remained.

Thwack! The sound of knuckles meeting skull.

"Wake up! You have a mission," Daynion yelled.

"What does it matter? I exhausted all of my power to defeating her. I can't defeat you," Gohan spat. His hatred showing clear as day.

"Fool! Aim that hate elsewhere. I am myself for the time being. I can feel the constant tug of Babidi's magic but I have a natural resistance as both an Akridin and a Terran! If I can kill the imp, I'm free from it for good," Daynion shouted.

"The closer you get to him, the harder it will be to fight the urges," Gohan replied, surprised at the other's resilience to the Taint. Videl had a will of stone and still she couldn't break it. No she failed. The Taint swallowed her whole and she had paid the ultimate cost for it.

"I know that as well as any. I had every intention on killing you before I got here. But Babidi was too caught up in his plans for Vegeta that he erred. Oh, yes. He transported us to Nevienya, the farthest planet on Other-World from the Mortal Cosmos. It's truly amazing, his teleporting magic. To be able to take us this far, 3 Akridin with immense power levels, is no easy feat. But the distance has made his control over me stale. I am myself. The swaying urge is so faint here I hardly notice it at all. But the empowerment it oddly still in place. I suppose they must be separate magics working off the same Charm. I tried several of my own magical techniques. None helped. My magic is far too weak for this," Daynion replied.

"Where are you getting at?" Gohan demanded.

"I am talking about a possible counterstrike. But I must remain here. Going any nearer to the little bastard will only put me partially, if not completely now, under his sway. It must be you who goes back," Dayne said.

"I told you I'm utterly exhausted. I wont even be able to touch Dabora as I am now. I don't even think I have enough power level to transform even into a basic Super Saiyan," Gohan admitted.

"I can heal you," he begin but cut himself off.

"That would work! Then I coud – " he began when Dayne cut him off.

"No," the other said firmly. "Healing transfers magic. By healing you, I'd just transfer the Taint into you." Gohan slumped before something hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Oh yeah!" he cried. He reached into a side pocket and pulled out a sack that was dark brown in color. Dayne looked at it with a puzzled look across his face. "Senzu Beans!" Gohan explained. "They heal damage and restore all energy to whoever eats one."

"Amazing," Dayne gasped. Gohan went to eat one when he dropped the sack. He did not notice 3 beans falling into a deep crack. He picked the sack back up and ate one Senzu. His muscles bulged again and receded to their usual size. His energy stormed back to normal – even higher! – as his wounds were mended.

"Much better," Gohan murmured. "I'll kill the wizard myself. You should feel that through your link. But you'll be stuck here. If the magic Babidi put out fades after he dies, the link between this plane and Earth will be destroyed."

"No. His magic will remain intact after he dies," Dayne replied.

"If that is true then how will killing the bastard free you?" Gohan demanded with a start.

"He'll be dead and undoubtedly cast into the either Hell or the Abyss. Either one will weaken his link. I will remain Taints but he won't be able to control me across dimensions. Especially from the Abyss. But the empowerment will remain. Maybe that is an advantage," Daynion replied, knowing more about the ways of magic and how it worked.

"I see. Well I'll kill him. Mark my words I'll make him pay for what he did to Videl," Gohan swore as he rose into the air. He shot an energy blast that completely tore the Stage door to away.

"Videl was your mate, I take it," Daynion replied, frowning with seriousness.

"You could say that. I loved her as much as it is possible to love anyone. And by my life that little bastard will _pay_ for everything!" Gohan swore. A dangerous, determined flame blazed in his coal ebony orbs. Daynion felt sorry for anyone who got in his way. Even the Demon King.

"You must know the reason I even came to your world, Saiyan. A tyrant was risen from Hell. I believe Babidi was responsible. Either he or another. But the one called Frieza was restored to mortality. He lives! And his power was equally amplified by the Majin Taint. I can sense him through our link because of this cursed Charm on my head. His power exceeds the Demon King's by far. Be careful," Daynion said. Gohan was shocked at this new. Only keeps getting better, he thought sarcastically. He launched himself through the hole between worlds and was gone…

"Yes! Go Dabora!" Babidi cried. Shin clashed with the Demon King high in the air. Krillin rose from the ground after have been rammed hard by thr Great Lord of the Dark. Dabora was putting off enough power now to outshine even Cell's. Shin was losing ground fast. Krillin shot back into the fray and Dabora kicked both him and the Kai hard in the chest…

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku cried. His stream of power washed over the Saiyan Prince and the explosion rocked the whole of Earth. Vegeta was unphazed. The Prince flashed behind the warrior and slammed everything he had down unto Goku's head. The Saiyan hero fell into blackness long before he could even register the move…

"What is that? MAJIN BUU IS AT MAXIMUM POWER!" Babidi cried. Shin turned and gasped in shock, with dread. Dabora, pleased that the damage he inflicted upon Gohan earlier and both the human and Kai now helped the cause.

"Yes. Then I am free to go," came a cold statement.

"That voice!" Krillin shuddered. Frieza tossed away his cloak and strode toward them, smirking.

"Yes. I have returned to the land of the living, fool human," Frieza laughed.

"H-h-how?" Krillin stuttered.

"My father of course. I did not even know where to start looking for Buu! I tried for a million years, scouring the universe! My father burned all his notes containing information on Buu's whereabouts and even how to summon the beast! He did not want the Kais to find it. But he sent this one from the bowels of Hell itself to assist me! I was destined to revive Buu and rule the Mortal Cosmos!" Babidi howled.

"And after your little pet is released I go free at last," Frieza reminded him firmly, dangerously.

"Yes of course! But you could remain if you so chose! Imagine the fun ruling the Cosmos together!" Babidi laughed again.

"No thank you. I had my fill with that shit. It is a fool's dream. I have other plans," Frieza smirked.

"Of course," Babidi said. The wizard eyed the Ician suspiciously.

"How do I reverse this spell?" Frieza demanded. He was talking about the Majin Taint. Of course the version Frieza had been shocked with was the far more powerful and original version.

"There is no way to _reverse_ it!" the wizard replied.

"Blast! I don't want that fool deal wizard linked to my mind forever!" Frieza stormed.

"Wait. Did my father seal the magic with a pledge of any kind?" Babidi demanded.

"He said by his own words that I was free when Buu was revived," Frieza growled. They were interrupted then as Babidi's ship exploded in the distance.

"What? Nonononononono! My ship! My beautiful ship! Gone! Who dared destroy it!" Babidi howled in rage. The smoke cleared and no one other than Gohan appeared. The Saiyan teen landed, rage mirrored in his eyes.

"The boy!" the Great Lord of the Dark howled.

"But how? Both the Terran and Videl were sent to kill you!" Babidi shrieked.

"I'm alive and well, aren't I?" Gohan taunted.

"You killed them _both_? At the same time? Not possible!" Dabora roared.

"I did as I did. I will make you pay for what you did to Videl, Babidi. Your will pay a thousand fold. No a million fond!" Gohan roared back. The Supreme Kai and Krillin watched as the boy became a Ascended Super Saiyan and attacked with everything he had…


	6. Broken Akridin, A Shattered Gohan

_Demon Dread_

_Attacking hero with lethal desires_

_Lit the Demon's fears, the coldest fire_

_Revenge flamed in this hero's eyes_

_Demon knowing he was going to die_

_The clash began, the Demon ran_

_Despite his master's unyielding command_

_The hero gave chase, unable to forgive_

_The Demon to die, didn't deserve to live_

_The halfing's blows hammered hard_

_Shattered bone in a thousand shards_

_Demon howled in greatest pain_

_His death all but in vain_

_The hero turned to its master then_

_The master knowing he was Akridin_

_His magic worth nothing, it was so_

_He turned to run from this hero_

_The Akridin would not be turned away_

_He could not fall under the master's sway_

_He had forced this hero to do great wrong_

_Killed someone he loved so long_

_Hero's power reached maximum flame!_

_The Demon's master knew no shame_

_In came the final blow_

_The master watching as time slowed_

_Hero just didn't care if his fears were found_

_This bastard was what made him bring the hammer down_

_The master cut clean in two, darkening the dawn_

_Magic fading into low into the final horizon _

Chapter Six – Gohan charged with all his fury. The Great Lord of the Dark sensed Gohan's Ascended Super Saiyan power and spat. He had managed to hide only a fraction of his power back from both the human and the Supreme Kai but it hardly mattered as he brought it all forward now. The young Akridin had him cold and he knew it.

_If only I had the power I had 300 years ago. He'd be nothing. I never thought another could reach his level of power without magical assistance. If he had been made a Majin…_Dabora thought.

Gohan rose into the air, gold fire roaring around him. He glared down at the Demon King with murder in his eyes. Dabora felt another wave of fear he could not suppress. Gohan struck blow after blow. Both the Kai and Krillin watched in horror. This was Gohan like they had never seen him before. Blood spilled upon darkened earth. Gohan kicked the Demon King back into the dirt, more blood darkening the land. The hero walked in, darkness in his jade eyes of stone. He kicked the Great Lord of the Dark high into the air and vanished only to appear again to strike the Demon back into the ground. The half-Saiyan dropped from nearly a thousand feet up and landed hard on the demon's chest with everything he had. Dabora heaved and spat blood and bile. Gohan pinned the Demon and struck again and again.

"He's going to kill him," Shin whispered grimly.

"I have never seen Gohan like that before. He's a radical slaughter machine! Look at him. This is the first time I ever seen him actually _want_ to kill someone!" Krillin replied in horror. Gohan struck again and again. The sounds of bone breaking echoed loudly into the mountains. Krillin and the Kai cringed with each snap. Gohan twisted the King's arm around and snapped it clean at the back side of the elbow. The Great Lord of the Dark's roar of agony made even Frieza cringe.

"Mercy! I have done nothing! Hold mercy, Akridin! I do only what the Charm forces me to do!" Dabora sputtered.

"Bullshit! I watchedyou torment and enjoy it! I don't give a fuck if you are held by any spell! I don't give a damn about anything any more! You and your master took the only thing I cared about away and it's time to pay!" Gohan raged. He kicked the Demon again, shattering more ribs. Babidi could only watch in terror. Gohan grabbed the beaten King by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Heapplied firther pressure to the Great Lord of the Dark's throat, forcing the King to spit up moreblood still.The Saiyan's murderous gaze glared deep into the Demon's fearful gaze.

"I did not kill her… The wizard… He is to blame. Kill him and we all go free…" the Demon pleaded.

"No. You die now, bastard! I don't care what is fair. No. Not now. This is your end!" Gohan roared. He slung Dabora high into the sky. He aimed a single palm and gathered much power. The blast soared and the King could only watch. The energy flooded over the once Great Lord of the Dark...

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" was the last thing the foul creature ever spoke as a living creature as far they could tell. They watched as the Demon was shredded like paper. Gohan landed and turned his gaze on Babidi.

"Dabora! My Dabora! You've killed him!" Babidi spat.

"And I'll kill you too, bastard wizard!" Gohan howled in rage, taking a few steps forward.

"Gohan! Buu is about to waken! Destroy the sphere, Saiyan!" Shin shouted. Gohan spat. "Gohan! Can you hear me! Buu will be released if – "

"Shut up! I don't care, stupid Kai! Let the monster be freed! The only thing I cared to protect was stripped away by this fucking monster! I aim to make him pay!" Gohan roared, aura blasted around him like the storm of fury crashing within him. Gohan faced the wizard stare for stare.

"Frieza! Take this fool boy and destroy him!" Babidi howled.

"I think not," the tyrant laughed. Gohan ignored the tyrant. It was the wizard he wanted dead. Nothing else mattered. Not even Buu. Nothing.

"What?" Babidi howled.

"Buu will be restored in seconds, stupid wizard. I am no longer leashed to you. Bibidi could only control me by linking his magic to you. But the condition was fulfilled. I am free," Frieza laughed.

"No… Buu! Majin Buu! Come and protect your master!" Babidi cried in desperation. He ran to hide behind the massive sphere containing the monster within it's depths. Gohan rose into the air, power level rising still.

"What is wrong with you, Gohan! Buu will destroy everything if you don't stop this!" Krillin yelled. Gohan spat.

"It is Videl. He was forced to kill her. I can see it within his mind. His spirit is broken. The only thing pushing him now is hisrage. His desire for revenge," Shin said sadly.

"He killed her! If not for him, she'd be alive beside us! Beside me!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan we can revive her later! But if Buu is freed…" Krillin began. A sudden energy blast struck the human. If it wasn't for the power gained from the Warding, Krillin would have died then and there. And Gohan cared not. He was beyond remorse and pain now. He aimed both hands at the wizard and rained down everything he had. Shin grabbed Krillin and rose a great Kai Barrier around them. Frieza only rose higher into the air, watching the show.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Gohan raged. He drained everything he had and more into that sphere. Only because that was where Babidi hid. The wizard was torn to pieces and cast into the distance. Gohan refused to stop. It seemed he had lost his sanity and kept striking the ball again and again. Lightning blazed around the area, hammering against the Kai's Barrier. Gohan gave way and waited for the smoke to clear. Pieces of the wizard smeared all of sphere of Majin power. Gohan landed, breathing hard…

Vegeta sensed the spiking of Gohan's power and realized he had been wrong. Gohan was even more powerful than Goku was. Vegeta spat at the thought of the foul clown.

_Vegeta! Come and protect your master! You must help me Vegeta!_ Babidi's faint cried came. Vegeta frowned. He rose into the air and dove through the Stage door…

"He it come!" Shin shouted. Gohan whirled to see the sphere of Majin power glowing now. Then it all slammed into Gohan in one great blast. The urgency that was hidden by his anger before.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the young Akridin cried. Shin watched in wonder as Gohan's power level rose even higher than Majin Vegeta's now.

"There's no stopping him!" the Kai gasped. Krillin nodded weakly.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan cried. He slammed all his remaining power into the glowing ball of power and watched as it resisted. Gohan kept on as though his life depended on this one act. No stop was to die, he cried silently. More and more energy streamed forward still. The ball did not budge an inch. Gohan gave way and stared at the thing in shock.

"Gohan! We must flee! It has become too late! We shall regroup and attack later as a group!" Shin shouted.

"No! I killed the Demon, the Wizard, and I'll kill this monster too! I was too mad to see it before but there are still people I care about!" Gohan shouted back. Shin only shook his head in desperation.

"Gohan we can't lose you! Goku and the others are gone! You are all that is left! I cannot beat him without you!" Shin pleaded.

"Yes, monkey. Better to run. Buu will be free and he'll surely slaughter you all!" Frieza laughed just as evilly as Gohan heard from all those years before.

"No! I won't let it happen! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried out.

"It's too much! He'll die!" Krillin shouted. Gohan didn't care. He struck out with everything he had left, ki, mind, and soul. The very energies that sustained his life. The sphere of Buu was sent sailing high into the air.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came Gohan's final shout. A bolt of ki thrice what he attacked Videl with shattered the sphere and turned it to ash. And still Gohan spilled more out. Like reaching into a well that wouldn't end. Moments that seemed as long as centuries passed before Gohan's power finally gave way. The youngest ever Akridin fell hard to his knees, power gone. He fell back into his natural state and collapsed all together. Shin dropped his Barrier and he and Krillin landed beside the fallen warrior.

"Is he dead?" Krillin shouted urgently. Shin shook his head.

"He is fading fast. He expended his very life essence into that final strike…" Shin said grimly.

"He will die. He lacked what it took. As monkeys always do!" Frieza howled in laughter.

"You know Buu will destroy you are well, tyrant! You will not be laughing after he is free!" Shin shouted.

"I will destroy this pitiful creature. And perhaps you as well," Frieza laughed.

"No. Buu is gone. Nothing could have endured a massive attacked like that," Krillin said.

"I cannot sense anything of his presence," Frieza conceded. He had long learned how to detect power levels from Cell in Hell.

"Yaaaahhh…" Shin shouted. He struck Gohan with a large portion of his own spirit and watched as it sank deep into Gohan's body. The young Saiyan jerked momentarily before going still again. "Just enough to keep him alive until we can take him to your Guardian!"

"Like he will get the chance," came a sudden laugh. Dabora rose, broken and beaten.

"But how!" Shin cried in shock.

"Fool Kai… The Majin Charm made be tough enough to endure anything that fool boy could ever send against me…" Dabora barked. He was limping, bleeding, and burned. He only remained on his wobbling legs as long he held the mountain side. Pink smoke swirled suddenly and shot straight upward.

"What!" Shin cried in surprise.

"I am beginning to detect…" Dabora began. And sure enough, it emerged. Pink smoke formed body parts which connected in turn. A fat, pudgy being landed hard on the blasted landscape. It had pink skin and stood as tall as the Great Lord of the Dark. It had slits for eyes and harbored many holes all down the top of his round, pink head and down his arms. A short tendril grew from the being's head and hung backward like the parody of some horn made soft.

"Buuuu!" the creature cried childishly.

"Yes! It's awake!" the Demon King shouted.

"What does it matter? The cursed wizard's dead," came yet another voice. Daynion landed with a stare of death in his eyes.

"Dead? Hardly," Dabora laughed. "Buu your master is injured! Your magic is needed to repair him!"

"What? Buu has no master, no! No! Buu is free, yes! Yes!" Majin Buu laughed.

"Buu! I need your help!" came a distant cry.

"Too bad I won't let that happen," Dayne laughed. He landed before the pudgy creature and smirked.

_Daynion! I am your master! Bring Buu to me at once, my pet! If I go, so will your wonderful power! _Babidi shouted feebly.

"Don't be a fool, wizard. You're too weak to maintain any influence over me," Daynion laughed.

"Buu! Please, Buu! They will seal you up again if I do not use my magic to protect you!" Babidi shouted. Buu jerked visibly. Dayne attacked suddenly. He punched and kicked with tremendous force. Crater appeared all over Buu's skin and the demon fell back. Dayne whipped around through the air so fast the air shattered like glass. He kicked the demon in his head and sent him skidding across the dirt. Prince Daynion landed with a smirk.

"Pathetic. And to think the Kai was worried," he laughed. Shin only looked at the fool with pity. He had no idea at what Buu was capable of in the least. With a shower of pink Majin energy, the demon rose through the air. Fat Buu landed suddenly and laughed.

"Boy with funny hair, fun! He strong! Buu have fun before Buu eat him up!" the creature laughed. Then a sinister glint appeared in its now half-opened eyes. Daynion smirked back.

"Buu!" Babidi gagged. Buu turned suddenly.

"All right!" Buu shouted. A ray of green light fell upon what remained of the wizard, putting them back together. Suddenly, the wizard was whole once again.

"Much better!" Babidi laughed. Then he glared at Daynion. "It isn't too late, you know. Join me!"

"Don't be a fool. I don't know how, but your sway on me is too weak to matter now," Daynion laughed.

"Because of Buu! He drained the pool of Majin power! His awakening all but shattered the link he had on you all," Shin explained. The Kai and Krillin took a defensive stance. But either knew they could die from a single strike from either Buu, Frieza, or Daynion (who they were not so certain for truthworthy). Daynion laughed and shrugged his muscled shoulders. Then another explosion rocked the area. Dayne turned to see no one other than Prince Vegeta landing beside him.

"Vegeta! Kill him Vegeta!" Babidi shouted. The Prince laughed.

"You're little control is dead, wizard. But my power still remains enhanced," Vegeta laughed.

"Same here. How coincidental," Dayne howled in laughter. Then he grew suddenly serious. Vegeta glared at Frieza.

"You have an old score with the Ician. I came to this planet to kill him but you can do the honors if you think you are powerful enough to get the job done," Dayne said.

"Sounds good. I take it that you'll kill Buu?" Vegeta nodded.

"Of course. The fool wizard has been acting like this fat piece of shit was a god. I will show him how weak the thing truly is," Dayne boasted. But his frown portrayed worry. With a crack, Vegeta attacked Frieza. The Ician and the last pure Saiyan clashed overhead. Vegeta struck again and again in all his fury. Frieza blocked each blow in turn with his long tail. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Vegeta spat and attempted a sudden kick. Frieza swiftly shot sideways and whipped his tail around the Prince. Vegeta cursed.

"Ah, Vegeta. I have the pleasure of killing you yet again," the once-tyrant laughed.

"Don't be a fool! Haaaaaaahhhh!" Vegeta stormed. His power surged upward with a sudden spike. Frieza's tail was sent flying away from the Saiyan as Vegeta struck home with a massive kick. Frieza hammered the ground a good ways away and blasted clear through several miles of it. Vegeta took off after the monster.

"Buu eat you up!" Buu threatened Daynion. The Prince of Terra attacked as quickly as he had arrived. Buu was hammered again and again. More craters appeared all across the monster's chest and arms. Dayne whirled again and kicked the beast through another group of mountains.

"Is this the best your monster can do, wizard?" Daynion demanded.

"Buu! Get up Buu!" Babidi pleaded desperately.

"Don't bother, wizard," Shin said, death in his pure Kai eyes.

"BARRIER!" the wizard cried. Shin hammered into the shield and pounded it again and again as Krillin went to Gohan. The human lifted the failing Saiyan onto his shoulder and took off. Shin struck Babidi's Barrier again and again. The wizard shot his magic outward, knocking the Kai back.

"Argh," Shin shouted. He rose to his feet and spat blood away from his mouth.

"No�n té rhag-dëžun!" Babidi shouted. A ray of Majin magic pulsed forth toward the Kai. Shin threw forward both hands and sent a Kai Flash erupted back. The beams of magic clashed. Shin wove his beam's edge into a razor's edge. The wizard new if it struck, the wizard would forever be cut off from the source of his magic. Babidi forged an edge to his own strike and forced more power into the strike.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh…" Shin shouted. Sweat beaded his face as he focused everything he had magically.

"RAH!" Daynion shouted. Buu hit the ground again. The Great Prince of the Five Moons of Terra brought down his massive flood of power. Buu's upper half was wiped away. The Great Prince landed and laughed. Buu remained on his feet but wiggled the skin where his arms used to be. "All too easy."

"BUUUU!" came a sudden shout. Daynion sensed the demon reach far into the spectrum of magic and tug at it. The demon regenerated everything Dayne had removed. The crater knocked into its skin were removed as well as all the cuts, burns, and bruises. Dayne brought up his guard. "Buu does what Buu says! And Buu says Buu will eat you up!"

"You are a fool, demon. If you can be given life, it can surely be taken away!" Dayne yelled back. Buu attacked this time. Daynion struggled to block each strike. The demon's power had jumped too fast to react! Dayne was kicked hard in the jaw and felt the next few jabs as he struck the dirt hard. Buu dropped on the Great Prince of the Five Moons and heard the Terran's cry of agony…

YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Vegeta cried. Frieza knocked each strike aside with ease. He had been stronger then the power Vegeta was putting off now before he had become a Majin. Now that he was being enhanced by magic, the Saiyan was nothing.

_And I thought the Saiyans would have improved beyond what I was. They are nothing. Even with this new Ascended Super Saiyan level to add to their strengths, I beat them with ease. Perhaps I will have my revenge,_ the Ician thought with a cruel laugh. He whipped his tail around again and caught Vegeta around the throat. He hoisted the Prince high into the air and struck his chest again and again. The thunderous cracked echoed throughout the entire range.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Shin shouted as he forced the wizard's strike back another foot. Babidi was crawling at every last magical shred he had to keep the Kai at bay. And Shin was doing the same to try and overpower the little imp. Lightning bolts of magical energy snapped and cracked around the strikes as they struggled to push each the other back. Then it happened. Shin broke through and struck the imp. But Babidi's own attack had dulled the magic's edge. The imp was severed from his well of magical power but not permanently. As soon as the spell expended its power he would wield his power once again.

"I have beaten you at your own game," Shin laughed.

"Don't be a fool," Dabora spat. He limped to guard his master. Shin felt a sudden spark of demonic magic flow into the wizard. Babidi found he could wield his power once again.

"Haha! Dabora how wonderful of you! Now let us fix you up," Babidi shouted. His with restored magic he healed Dabora back to perfect health.

"Much better! Now your turn to die, Kai!" the Great Lord of the Dark shouted, summoning another dark mystic scimitar. Shin dodged each swing desperately. He called upon Krillin's extra power and increased his power further by focusing his magic as well. As far as he could tell, he tied with the Demon King as far. The Kai pulled a Gohan and caught the blade with both hands. He snapped the blade and sent a massive Kai Flash crashing hard into the Demon's face. Dabora's Demonic heritage gave him a massive magical defense. He took no damage but was still thrown back against the mountain edge.

"Yaaaaahh…" Shin shouted. He sent strike after strike of ki hammering into the Demon. Dabora noted how hard he was actually having to struggle with the Kai.

_No more. First a half-trained boy, a weakling human, and now a Kai. I am returning to my source at Demondark and drawing my maximum strength!_ Dabora shouted to himself. He blocked the Kai's sudden kicked and received another upside his head.

"Heeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" came a sudden shriek. A massive whiplash of energy bombed the area. Daynion vanished beneath a towering sphere of ki that sunk heavily into the dirt before it faded, burning it's sustaining power.

"Daynion!" the Kai shouted before. Buu landed before its master and laughed.

"He dead! Buu know he dead!" it laughed.

"Yes! Way to go, Buu!" Babidi laughed. "Now how would you like to eat the Kai here?" Buu looked at the Kai in puzzlement. Then he smirked an evil yet oddly innocent grin.

"Buu yeah! Buu yeah! Buu will eat him up!" the fat menace howled in childish laughing. Buu danced toward the Kai who backed away desperately.

_Daynion's best couldn't touch him! What am I to do? Daynion was every but as powerful as Vegeta if not stronger! I cannot endure this fight! I need to get Gohan out of here! He is our last chance!_ Shin thought. Buu attacked with an unnatural speed and grace. He was the pinnacle of the Majin Taint. It was what made him alive. Majin magic made flesh! Shin was struck again and again before being slammed into the dirt. He sent a massive Kai Flash crashing into the monster. Buu was knocked backward a feet but no more. Buu shot a ray of magically amplified ki and hit the Kai dead in the chest, knocking him through miles of dirt on end. Buu flew through the air overhead, sustaining his chain of magic and ki, forcing the Kai's broken form to tear through miles of hard earth. Dabora and Babidi followed.

"AGH! AGH! GAAAAGH!" Vegeta sputtered after Frieza struck his stomach the 400th time running.

"You are pitiful, my Vegeta," Frieza said almost sadly. He let the Prince drop to the dirt. He sensed Buu's power still rising as he forced the Kai through the ground miles away.

"What is it, Frieza? Seeing your mistake?" came a weak laugh. Daynion who was just barely clinging to consciousness, barely standing, laughed. Frieza frowned.

"The King of Terra's son. I understand now," the Ician stated coldly.

"What was that!" Daynion yelled.

"I once thought your father was my equal. All those years ago. He would have been stronger had he learned to suppress his foolish anger. It was what got him killed," Frieza said. He was remembering the day clearly.

"You killed him! And my mother, bastard Ician!" Dayne yelled.

"I will kill you weakling after I return. This Majin Buu demands my more immediate attention," Frieza replied, rising into the air. Daynion sensed the Majin Taint within the Ician. It was still amplifying his power! For some reason the Majin Taint was raising Frieza's power much more than it should have been. Even Videl didn't receive such a dramatic increase! Nor did he or Vegeta. Dayne spat. It was the original version of the spell. And if it could keep a being as powerful as Frieza under wraps… Dayne shuttered, thanking the universe and everything in it that Babidi's magic was weaker. Frieza flew off after that.

"Vegeta! Vegeta are you alive!" Dayne shouted. Vegeta forced himself to stand, no longer able to sustain his Ascended Super Saiyan or even basic Super Saiyan powers at all now.

"Shut up! I'm not so weak as to die to Frieza a second time!" he shouted, blood flowing from his mouth.

"We have to help Frieza. He's stronger than we are for some reason. I think it's because he was put under the original Majin Charm. Babidi's rushed work is far weaker. But I fought that monster. I know how strong the fucking bastard is! Frieza will need help," Daynion gasped.

"Look at us, fool Terran! You can't stand let alone fly! And I can't even gather enough power to transform!" Vegeta stated the obvious.

"Gohan dropped these on the planet he killed Videl on. I couldn't find the third but I recovered these 2," Daynion replied. Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Of course! That was how he recovered enough power to challenge Dabora. Videl had to be as strong as either you or I. And Gohan had no magic to aid him. I was wondering how he pulled it off," Vegeta laughed. He took the Senzu he and Daynion are them together. Their muscles bulged and his energy returned in a rush. They took off without another look back.

"Aaaagggghhhh!" Shin spluttered. Buu backhanded the Kai again before smashing both hands down onto each side of the Kai's head at once. Shin felt his skull compress and fell into a haze of half-consciousness. His Kai stubbornness was all that kept him from passing out all together.

"Have to get to Gohan… Only remaining Akridin… Last hope for…" the Kai whimpered desperately.

"The boy's gone. Even now his life is slowly fading. All your little magic trick did was by him a few extra agonizing hours, Kai," the Great Lord of the Dark laughed. Buu laughed and danced over the fallen warrior, deciding what food to turn the lavender skinned fighter into.

"Maybe Buu turn you into grapefruit… No, fruit yucky! Maybe Buu change you into cheesecake…" Buu laughed as went on down the list of his favorite foods. Shin shuddered in pain before falling back to the dirt, wishing death would come already.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" came a sudden cry. Buu was sent crashing into a far mountainside and buried beneath it's resulting rubble.

"What? Buu! How dare you!" Babidi howled. Frieza ignored the pintsized wizard. Dabora attacked with his own fist raised. Frieza wrapped his tail around the Demon's arm and snapped it. With a simple blast, the Great Lord of the Dark was gone.

"You! You killed my servant! Arrrgh… I will make you pay! Majin Buu!" Babidi howled. Frieza laughed. He noted 2 rising power inclosing. He frowned.

_Those 2 have managed to regain their power. Typical of these earth dogs. Seems the high Prince Vegeta has learned all of their tricks as well as I have. Yes, Cell was a good teacher. Too bad the fool didn't know how to use that knowledge! If those 2 unite against me, it could be trouble,_ the Ician thought. But he stored the notion away for later thought. His concentrated on the here and now. Majin Buu rose from the rubble and landed awkwardly before the Ician.

"Buu eat you up!" he yelled.

"Buu will be eating through a straw after I am done with him!" the former tyrant threatened. Frieza lashed out with his tail. Red static lightning flung itself across the air as he struck Buu. Majin magic reflecting off of more powerful Majin magic. Frieza attacked all out. He punched, kicked, and lashed out with his tail all at once. Buu blocked each blow with a rising difficulty. Not that the demon understood the need to block. It was only instinct that drove its fighting style. Buu wrapped his head tendril around the Ician and slammed him deep into the dirt. A pink ray of lightning rained down onto Frieza before he could move.

"Buu turn you into a coconut!" Buu laughed.

"Heeerraaaaaaaggggghhh!" the Ician howled in agony as his very atoms were being realigned and changed. His skin hardened and his general shape shrunk a bit and changed into a spherical figure. The howl of anguish was gone as the last of the changes were made. A man-sized coconut fell to the ground.

"Buu eat you up! Buu will eat you up!" the Majin howled.

"YAH!" the coconut cried. It floated back upward into the air and rammed Buu hard. Another ray of lightning, this time red, surrounded the sphere and the Ician reformed. Frieza looked down at his hands and laughed hysterically.

"No way that is possible!" Babidi whimpered.

"It seems your father takes pride in his work. I saw your rush work, wizard. Bididi's spells are much stronger. This is the original Majin Charm. It seems I can fend off even magical attacks," Frieza laughed. Buu returned and charged the Ician down. Frieza whipped his tail around swiftly and hammered the demon across his head. Buu struck the rocky side of an outcropping and slumped. He sat there as Frieza pounded on him relentlessly. Frieza continued until he was out of breath. He backed off to recover.

"There! Buu there, he's stopped! Wake up and kill him!" Babidi begged. But Buu just sat there, body broken.

"It seems it can be killed after all," Frieza stated.

"Buuuuu!" the monster shrieked. Fat Buu stood and regenerated yet again.

"No way…" Vegeta gasped.

"He has to be immortal!" Daynion agreed.

"BIIIIIIGER POWER…" Buu screeched as his power rose even higher as the sky grew even darker…

In a planet on a plane far away a hand graped a floating Senzu Bean hovering not far from it. Rubble shifted after the Bean was ingested and the being the hand belonged to stretched.

"Seems Buu's awake at last. Good. And I thought i would miss the show!" the figure laughed and dived through the tunnel linking that very planet to Earth itself...


	7. A Strange Alliance, Gohan's Shattered

Chapter Seven – They watched as Buu regenerated yet again. The pink-skinned demon rose to his fullest height and pounded his chest in defiance. Much like a young child throwing a tantrum. Vegeta spat and shook his head in disbelief.

"Look at him! Dancing like a child! How is it possible for it to be so powerful?" the Saiyan Prince barked.

"It's pathetic. But he has us beat cold so far. This has to be at least the tenth time he's regenerated," Daynion scowled. Frieza studied the monster closely.

_It has to have some sort of weakness. But what? Everything we throw at it seems ineffective. It absorbs physical blows like nothing at all and no matter how much energy you pour into the thing, it simply restores itself. It's as if the first half of the energy attack is what does the limited damage and the thing uses the rest to restore itself. But that isn't possible or I'd sense the inversion… I can sense the magic flooding the blob and I can already tell there's no specific magic that can counter it,_ the Ician thought.

"Maybe there's a way to render his regenerating capability useless," Daynion suggested. Buu only cocked his head and laughed.

"No more talking. We're ending this now! Majin Buu I want you to kill those idiots so be can return to my conquest of the universe," Babidi said, landing beside his pet demon.

"Buu hungry," the monster whined.

"Then why don't you turn them into something tasty?" Babidi suggested.

"That not work, no, no. Buu tried that on the ugly with the tail, remember? Changed back, he did, yes, yes!" Buu laughed, clapping his yellow-gloved hands.

"Maybe an all-out assault?" Daynion whispered.

"No. That would just exhaust us," Frieza replied as though the Terra were an idiot.

"Enough talking! Just attack it!" Vegeta roared. He flew forward suddenly, too fast for them to react. Vegeta dropkicked the monster and imploded Buu's head. He spun suddenly and kicked the demon with all his might. Buu slammed into a pile of rocks that used to be a mountain the hour before. Vegeta surged upward suddenly only to stop a hundred feet up or so, aiming both palm.

"What the… Is he crazy? He'll kill us all!" Daynion grunted. He and Frieza rose higher into the air to avoid the fallout they knew that was to come.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Saiyan Prince cried. He shot energy bolt after energy bolt into the rubble where Buu was buried. The explosions built up and the dome of light, ki, and fire rose upward to meet them. Smoke and dust clouded their sight but still Vegeta continued his assault.

"Yes keep that up for another minute and I'll have my greatest attacked charged to full power. If he can survive that then he deserve to rule the universe," Daynion yelled dramatically.

"Then be on with it!" Frieza ordered with a growl.

"HAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Terran roared. His silver aura screamed into a pure platinum surge of flame with golden sparks of light pulsing upward in beautiful spirals. Golden lightning crashed around the Great Prince of the Five Moons as his power slammed ever higher. Even Frieza backed.

"How did he manage to come by so much energy?" the tyrant demanded.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Daynion cried. He gathered everything last shred of ki he had and directed it into the orb of orange light hovering a few inches above his raised palm.

"Like my Death Ball, really," the Ician laughed. Then Frieza raised a finger of his own, opening the gate to his Flood-Rush ability. Flood-Rush allowed Icians to pour the maximum yield of their energy into a single attack instantly. All other races had to charge up that power as Daynion did at the Ician watched.

_If they only realized how much energy is wasted just by charging up for the initial attack. Fool! This is where the true advantage lays,_ the Ician thought with a laugh. Seven years in Hell did not stifle the once-tyrant's arrogance. A massive surge of energy flooded from Frieza's core and into the molten orb of his own.

"Majin Buu! Meet my After Flash Orb! YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the Terran cried as the Orb reached critical. He slung both arms downward, aiming the bomb for Buu. Vegeta relented in his attack and dodged the Orb by a mere foot or so. The thing could dwarf a small town or city! Vegeta flared his aura and flamed off at maximum speed, knowing the explosion would surely kill him if he did not escape the fallout.

"MAXIMUM DEATH BALL!" Frieza laughed hysterically. He dropped his own bomb, which fused perfectly with Daynion's After Flash Orb. They swelled to twice the original size as they merged and began digging their way into the ground. The explosion erupted as Daynion and Frieza took off. They could all sense the whiplash of the magical surge through the Majin Charm as Buu summoned all possible power to withstand the attacks. Frieza noticed his power ebbing. Daynion realized they were slowing until they nearly fell from the sky. The dome of light swelled at an impossible speed and wild winds blowing at speed after than most jets could go crashed in all directions. Miles of mountain and forest were engulfed and still the dome swelled faster with each passing moment.

"What the hell… Can't see straight," Daynion gasped for breath. Red lightning pulsed weakly around him as well as Frieza. Vegeta landed not so far away from them, feeling the same ebbing of power.

"The monster is the pinnacle of Majin power, as you said, Frieza. He's gathering all the power he can to himself. We're lucky your idiot attacks didn't send this entire solar system into melt down! Fools!" the Saiyan yelled.

"What is it doing with that power?" Daynion demanded.

"Simpleton! He's either using it to regenerate as fast as possible to hold out until the blast dies away or he's managed to throw up a shield," Vegeta replied.

"No way he can shield against that. Both my and Frieza's attacks were each enough to eradicate this entire system!" Daynion gasped in disbelief.

"This could even be immortal for all we known," Frieza spat. The Ician's aura died away completely now and they watched as he fell to his hands and knees. "He'll kill us all if he keeps drawing power like this!"

"You're the most affected, it seems. I'm back at my original strength. The amount of power I had before I was changed by the Taint. The drain stopped there. I'm guessing the same is true for you, Vegeta," Daynion stated. Vegeta nodded and spat.

"The advantages of the original Majin spell aren't looking so pretty now, eh, Frieza?" the Saiyan laughed in his taunts.

"Quiet!" the Ician roared. The dome of light receded now and the winds died down. Finally, the bombs exhausted the rest of their energy all-together and were gone. Only a mile-deep and mile-wide crater remained. Vegeta and Daynion landed at the bottom of the crater itself to study the results of their combined strike. Frieza landed after them, energy returning to him slowly.

"The thing's definitely stopped drawing power. Mine is back up already," Daynion noticed.

"As has my own," Vegeta nodded. Frieza only huffed, muttering something under his breath. It would obviously be a while before any of his power return. That is if it ever would.

"Look. Pieces of pink flesh covering every rock. Maybe that was how it had to be done. Maybe he had to put out enough power to blow him to bits. He must not be able to regenerate after being blown into this many pieces, spread over this great a distance," the Terra Prince observed.

"Majin Buu! Rise, my pet! You still have work to do!" Babidi cried. Vegeta glared at the imp hovering above them a few hundred feet away.

"Who wants to kill the imp?" the Prince demanded. Daynion only shrugged. Frieza's grin widened as he pointed a single finger.

_Yes. His power's returned all right,_ Daynion thought.

"Death Beam," the Ician laughed in his own evil way. The orange beam looked like a shaft of molten rock as it shot straight at the wizard.

"Barrier!" the wizard cried. The Death Beam struck the shield and was deflected. Frieza's eyes only widened in surprise.

"Majin magic. Your energy is amplified with it. It must be rendered useless against that specific shield," Vegeta offered silently.

"This is getting to be a nuisance!" the Ician grumbled. He fried 3 succeeding Death Shock after that. Each struck the Barrier as though it might force its way through before the shots were slung away.

"None of you idiot can get me as long as I am shielded. Do you thing my father was so stupid when he created the Majin power? Idiots! This shield renders all Majin-powered attacks useless!" Babidi laughed.

"And if you turned it on Buu?" Vegeta demanded.

"Of course it would only hinder Buu. Buu's the very pinnacle of this magic. He would simply drain the power from the shield fool Saiyan! But Buu listens to me and me alone!" the wizard droned on.

"How would that shield hold out against a mountain being dropped on it?" Daynion laughed. Vegeta smirked and Frieza did as well.

"Wouldn't be a direct attack from a Majin source," the Ician laughed. He thought he might grow to like this Terran. Daynion raised his left hand and aimed his energy at a mountain peak a few hundred miles in the distance much like Goten did by accident a month and a half before. The peak broke off 3 quarters of the way down and surged toward them at a shocking rate. Vegeta and Frieza both noted the young fighter's amazing control.

_No doubt being the result of him being Akridin_, both the Saiyan Prince and Ician Lord thought.

"Hear me go. Good-bye little wizard! You've been a pain in my ass for far too long as it is! Haaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Dayne cried as he slung his hand in Babidi's direction. The wizard gathered his magic for another spell. He dropped the shield and slung up his hands.

"Paparapa!" the demonic wizard yelled in desperation. He vanished as his teleportation spell took hold only second before the impact. The wizard appeared another few dozen feet above them, Barrier blinking around him yet again. The little imp sighed in relief.

"Not so willing to die, then?" Frieza laughed. He raised his own finger and shot rock after rock into the Barrier. Each one formed a crack.

"Listen to me! All of you! Imagine the control we could have together! You 3 are no doubt the most powerful warriors in the universe. Even Buu couldn't stop you! I can use the maximum yield of the Majin Charm to bring your power levels even higher! Imagine your new strength! You'd be unstoppable!" Babidi yelled in hopefulness. Frieza actually stopped a second to think about.

"Don't be an idiot, Ician! Hah!" Vegeta cried. He lifted boulders the size of school buses instead of taking his time tormenting the wizard with pebbles. Vegeta sent all 4-raised boulder straight on a collision course for the imp's Barrier. The first 3 shattered and cracked the shield apart. The last would strike the imp himself.

"Paparapa!" the wizard cried. The rock was transformed into a crow, which flew off into the distance. The Barrier was raised once again. But sweat showed on the wizened imp's brow. It was obviously taking its tow on him, they observed. More rocks flew and another dozen Barriers or so shattered before the wizard gave out all together.

"NOW DIE!" Vegeta cried and raised his first 2 fingers on his right hand. The Atomic Blast surged forth with shocking speed. And just before it struck home, Vegeta watched as it was drained to nothing. Vegeta and Frieza both fell to their knees, gasping. Their Majin Charms flickering.

"What was that, Vegeta?" the wizard laughed. "I'd nearly forgotten to raise the sway on you all. I had been foolish to think the low-level link would work against fighters of your caliber. Of course. It makes sense now. The stronger the fighter, the higher the will power he has. Noticing you can't attack me now?" the wizard taunted.

"Oh I can! And now you just signed your death warrant, fool!" Daynion laughed darkly. His own Charm was blaring bright as well as the rest but he was Akridin. He was an Awakened. And no mere Charm would shatter his magical defenses so easily. Dayne sent his final blast before the sway took him at last, dropping him to his knees in submission. But the blast faded before it could land home. The wizard laughed again. He sent a chain of agony tearing through all 3 Majins and would not relent.

"You've destroyed my father's sacred creature, fools! But I will make due with conquering the Mortal Cosmos with you instead. After all I want the best! The most elite fighting force known to any system!" the wizard squeaked.

"You won't control me, fool wizard!" Daynion struggled. He forced himself to his feet, trembling with the sheer effort. Vegeta and Frieza both were awed at his endurance.

"Not enough, eh, young Akridin. Then allow me to bring the influence over you to maximum. Most minds would snap. Let us see how you endure," Babidi laughed. He raised his hands and a chain of red lightning struck the Akridin. Daynion trembled as the most agonizing wave of anguish he had even known ripped at him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" the Terra High Prince cried out. He clawed at his head and dropped back to his knees. He shook pitifully in an effort to rid himself of the torment. He even began slamming his head through boulders the agony was so intense.

"What now, young warrior? Not to strong willed now, huh?" the wizard cooed mockingly.

"I WON'T BE MANIPULATED, STUPID MAGE!" Daynion erupted, rising to his feet once more. No one noticed the steady flow of pink flesh gathering a dozen feet away.

"How is this possible? Even an Akridin should've yielded long by now!" the wizard gasped.

"I'm going to killed you slowly, stupid mage! And feed your acrid flesh to the foulest creature I can find!" Dayne promised. Another blast of Majin sway struck him and he trembled again.

_No! I will not let him win! I am captain of my own ship! No one tells me what to do! Not any mortal, god, or Kai!_ He roared in his head defiantly. But the Majin sway would not relent. And neither would his stubbornness.

"BUUUUUU!" came a sudden cry of childish laughter. Vegeta, Frieza, and Daynion all jerked around to see the creature grinning while performing a foolish handstand on only his left palm. Babidi dropped his chain of control on the 3 Majins fighters and faced Buu completely.

"Majin! I am so glad to see you! I never thought for a moment that these weaklings could beat you!" Babidi laughed excitedly. The vile fool actually wiped tears of joy from his eyes.

"Buu still hungry! Buu will make them crackers and cheese!" the benevolent yet vile demon laughed like the child it was in its mind.

"How? After all the power we put into that last attack…" Frieza growled. His fear was apparent now. Even Vegeta and Daynion looked fearful. They all backed away slowly…

"Gohan! Wake up! We need you, Gohan!" came a sudden plea. Shin was desperately trying to wake the younger warrior.

"Dende. Is there anything you can do?" Krillin asked helplessly.

"I healed his body and restored his energy. But I cannot heal wounds of the spirit, Krillin. His spirit was broken. I don't know what could have done it. But his soul was shattered. I'm not so sure he _wants_ to awaken," Dende said sadly and shaking his head.

"Yes. Of course. He has killed Videl. I know his feelings for the girl were strong. But the entire universe falls on him alone. Vegeta, Frieza, and Daynion together even augmented by the Majin Taint can't stop Majin Buu. There must be something we can do," Shin whispered.

"Sense that?" Krillin said suddenly as a gust of violent wind slammed into them.

"Yes. Frieza and Daynion have merged their maximum powers in a single assault. The whole of the Eastern Continent may be damaged. But don't be a fool. I've seen Buu struck with attacked 3 times as intense and still regenerate to full health," Shin shook his head sadly.

"Is that it?" Puar asked.

"Yes! I have it! The 7th Dragonball!" Chichi yelled with joy. Bulma nodded, still grieving for Vegeta. The Vegeta she knew was as good as dead to her…

"Who wants to do the honors?" Oolong said, nervous about seeing the Eternal Dragon again.

_After all, ya never know when the thing will want bacon!_ the pig thought nervously.

"I'll handle this," Master Roshi said. He stepped forward, hands holding his walking staff behind his back.

"Go for it," Chichi nodded.

"Rise Eternal Dragon and here my call! I demand 2 wishes be granted in my honor!" the old Master shouted. Golden light blasted upward from the 7 golden orbs at his feet and pulsed upward. Thick channels of raw power flowed and formed Shenron's body.

"Who dares awaken me?" the great beast demanded in its deep and commanding voice.

"I did," Master Roshi said weakly. The sight of the monstrous thing was enough to make anyone nervous.

"Speak now, old man. I will grant you any 2 wishes within my power! Speak now so I may return to my slumber!" the great dragon roared. The very earth seemed to shake from its monstrous voice.

"Um… Dragon? I – could you? – I mean…" the old master stumbled.

"Dragon I wish everyone who was killed since this morning were restored to life except the most evil ones!" Chichi blurted.

"It shall be done," the dragon said as its ruby eyes blazed to life. The Dragon's massive magic was channeled and lightning cracked the sky as the wish came to pass.

"Was it done?" Puar asked shakily.

"Yes. Your first wish has been granted. Speak now your second wish!" Shenron roared. They all trembled at that.

"Um… What was our second wish going to be again?" Oolong whispered.

"I never planned that far ahead…" Chichi admitted.

"I wish whatever has our friends acting like idiots would go away!" Bulma shouted firmly. They all fell over at that one.

"Your wish has been granted," came the sudden reply after the Dragon's eyes pulsed a final time. "I bid your all farewell." And then it was gone. The 7 magical orbs rose into the darkened sky and were scattered once more. The clouded sky was brightened to normal once again as the lightning subsided at last…

"Vegeta, your forehead," Daynion pointed like an idiot.

"What? The Majin Charm… It's gone…" Frieza gasped.

"It is? But how!" the Prince barked. But he really didn't care. Daynion felt a sudden flood wash over him as his own Charm vanished. Only Frieza's remained.

"Something dispelled the Charm!" Babidi shouted.

"I didn't think it was possible. I suppose it wore off. Your magic work it pitiful," Frieza grumbled. He had the original Majin Charm. It would have no such limit if one truly existed for the others.

"Feel that? Our powers haven't dropped a bit," Daynion noticed.

"How is that? I thought the Charm was what enhanced our power…" Vegeta replied in shock.

"Stupid Saiyan. The Charm only brings out hidden potential. It only uses the evil in your heart as a gateway to force it to the surface," Babidi shouted. "Majin Buu kill them now!" Vegeta and Dayne were the first to attacked. Buu whipped his head tendril around and stretched it like an extending arm. It wrapped around the Terran Prince and slammed the warrior into the ground repeatedly. Buu's left arm stretched forth with immense speed, slamming Frieza across the face. The weakened Ician was knocked out cold as his broken form struck the rocky side of the crater.

Buu's other extending arm grabbed Vegeta. The stretching limb wrapped him and then severed itself from Buu's torso. Buu grew a new arm and grinned menacingly. The demon slung Daynion high into the air and sent a massive blast hammered into the young Terran. Daynion was carried far into the distance where his body dropped into a grassy clearing. He was rendered unconscious as well as Frieza.

"No you don't!" Vegeta growled.

"BUUUUUU!" Majin Buu cried in playful laughter.

"Haaaaaaa-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta roared. The flesh enwrapping him was pushed back by the Prince's sudden explosion of energy. But Buu increased the limb's grip and shattered Vegeta's feeble force-bubble. The Prince was enveloped once more with twice the force. Buu dropped on the fallen Prince from a few hundred feet up, causing the Prince to cry out in agony. Buu pinned the Saiyan further using his weight. He punched Vegeta in the face repeatedly. Vegeta was aware he did not have the enhanced defenses now his was no longer a Majin. Each blow was taken in maximum force. Vegeta cried out repeatedly as the monster continued.

CRACK! The sound of boot in pink flesh. Buu was sent slamming into the far side of the crater, right into a crater wall, which collapsed in on him.

"You! How!" Vegeta gasped for air.

"I just saved your life, Vegeta. You should be grateful," the newcomer laughed.

"You! How dare you defy me! Bow to your master!" Babidi ordered. Videl only grinned; it was true she was still under the Majin sway. But it seemed far too weak now to do anything at all.

"Someone used the Dragonballs to reverse the Majin Taint. How are you still affected?" Vegeta gagged. Videl grabbed one end of the pink tomb and unfolded it. She tossed it into the air and blew it to ash.

"I was in the tunnel on the way here. The magic must not work there," Videl shrugged.

"Of course it doesn't, stupid girl! The tunnel I used to sent you away in would naturally have to dampen any alien magic," Babidi stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Videl only shrugged again.

"I see that Frieza guy teamed up with you and Daynion," Videl stated.

"Right," Vegeta barked as he stood on his own feet.

"Buu got the better of them it seems," the girl mused.

"The insane creature is unstoppable. It has to be immortal. We shot it with everything we had and still failed. It just keeps regenerating," Vegeta growled. His face was a frown of worry. Even Videl was unsettled to see the Prince that way.

"If with you and me working together, you don't think we can beat it," Videl said. He only nodded at first.

"Daynion is just as strong as you. Maybe a bit more powerful. And I know Frieza has more power than either of us combined," Vegeta began. He spat blood from his lip and continued. "We acted as a team because it was the only option."

"All that had to have worn the thing down at least some," Videl tried to reason. The Majin hold on her heart made emotion numb. She felt nothing. Only anger and hatred. And neither was very active now.

"No. It hasn't even broken a sweat. After all the power Gohan poured into it from the start, we thought it destroyed," Vegeta finished. His right arm was obviously shattered and most of his ribs as well. "How did you manage to survive anyway?"

"Gohan hit me with everything he had. I thought I was done for. But after the blast cleared I realized I was still in one piece. Well mostly. My right arm and leg were missing and half my face head, too. But Gohan dropped a Senzu Bean. I used it to repair the damage and restore my power," Videl explained.

"Of course. Daynion said he recovered 2 of the 3 he saw Gohan lose. But it doesn't matter. I know how to beat this thing. But I have to be the one to do it," Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about?" Videl demanded.

"Over there. Take Daynion and even Frieza. There may be needed if this fails. Not that they will make much of a difference. Go! Do it now!" Vegeta barked. She rose into the air and hesitated.

"You're going to…" she realized. Vegeta only glared at Buu's dancing form. "You'll die. You know that right?"

"I am well aware of the dangers, stupid girl," Vegeta growled. His hatred for Buu must go well beyond anything she ever noticed in the Saiyan before. Vegeta flared his Ascended Super Saiyan aura to its maximum, raising his power as well.

"I have a greater chance of surviving, you know. I still have the Majin defenses," she told him. "I'm stronger as well."

"Maybe you are. But you are needed here if this fails. For all we know Buu may very well be immortal. But I suspect a blast of this intensity will spread his atoms too far apart to be pulled back together," Vegeta stated. Blue lightning crackled to life as his power reached maximum yield.

"Needed here? Hardly! Gohan's dead. I sensed him go down when Buu's power spiked," Videl said shakily. Sadness and guilt tore at the edge of the Majin Taint.

"Go now! And take them. We'll need every able fighter we can get if I fail," Vegeta yelled. She flew off. She dodged 3 pink shots of Majin power before facing the demon in defiance. Vegeta was before it in a flash. They clashed head to head, sparks showering the area. Videl picked up Frieza and slung him over her right shoulder.

_I'm going to make this guy take a bath if it's the last thing I do!_ she thought. She opened her senses and realized she could not find Daynion at all. She opened herself to the Majin Taint, which enhanced her sensed greatly. She felt him. Only a trickle but he was there. And hanging on by a threat. She launched herself off, hesitating in the air only slow as Vegeta sent Buu into another wall. The Saiyan landed not to far away, still gathering energy.

"I have one question. You may not be able to answer this but you're obviously the only one here," Vegeta whispered.

"What is it?" Videl replied softly.

"Will I… Will I see the one they call Goku in the Other-World?" Vegeta asked. His frowned showed he feared the answer.

"I know only what Gohan and Dende taught me about Other-World. Hell I used to believe in spirits that kept us all safe and all. Dende told me people like Goku are able to venture into Other-World and keep their bodies forever because they used their lives for greater good. And because they gave up most of their living live for that cause, they are awarded in the afterlife. Then there are normal people who live there lives not exactly for the greater good but not exactly in evil either. They travel to another planet but do not keep their material bodies. And there are the ones who spend their lives causing pain and terror. Who live for nothing only to satisfy their own selfish and ambitious desires. Those people keep their body but are sent to either the Abyss or Hell. Where the Divine Divide barrier keeps the world separate and the souls trapped," Videl said.

"I thought as much anyway. I've actually died before. And here I am asking an ignorant human girl. Hah! Can you sense Daynion (she nodded in reply)? Take him and the Ician and head to Kami's Lookout. The Supreme Kai may have found a way to revive Gohan," Vegeta said. Her heart jumped.

"He's alive?" she dared to hope.

"He was fading the last I saw him. But the Kai seemed to know of a way to halt his fading," Vegeta stated. She nodded and left with a wave of his hand.

"Farewell, Vegeta," Videl said in a final whisper.

"You Buu! This is your end," Vegeta roared. Buu jerked visibly and looked down at his hands, eyes half-opened in shock.

"Buu not dead! Funny haired man dead! Buu make you dead!" Buu yelled back.

"HHEEEERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came Vegeta final cry. His aura swelled into a massive bomb of fused energy much like that of a nuclear weapon. Buu was caught headfirst and Vegeta watched through stinging eyes as the pink monster was shredded like paper. The dome of power resulting from Vegeta's Final Atonement attack covered the whole of the crater from the previous attack and swelled greater still. Vegeta himself vanished in a final flash of light…

"And there it goes," Videl nodded. He landed in a grassy meadow that couldn't be any less than a hundred miles away. "What force it must have taken to sling someone this far." Videl found Daynion on his side. His right arm and ear were gone and his ribs all shattered. His breathing sounded forced. But he was a Terran and they knew how to survive. Even down to their genetics. She spared a bit of her energy to halt the blood flow and close wound where the young warrior's arm had been. She picked up the warrior gently and was off at maximum speed.

_He's a cute one. His hairs a bit too long for my taste but I know plenty of girls who'd kill to get hold of this one,_ she mused…

"Videl…" Gohan grunted before his eyes opened.

"Gohan!" Chichi cried. She hugged her son in a grip that could tear an oak from the ground. Gohan noticed Bulma's jet. So that was how they got up here, he realized blankly.

"Mother… Where is… Goten. And Dad…" Gohan asked weakly.

"Goku's most likely back in Other-World. Vegeta was trying to kill him from what Krillin explained. And even if he was stronger it's kinda hard to kill someone who's already dead. And Krillin said Goten was changed to stone…" Chichi began, tears welling up.

"If Dabora's dead then they're fine," Gohan coughed. He stood with some effort and looked around. Then he sensed a massive dying power in the distance.

"What was that?" Krillin said, squinting into the distance.

"Vegeta… That was his power…" Gohan breathed.

"What about Vegeta!" Bulma demanded eagerly.

"He's… gone, Bulma. He used the Final Atonement technique…" Gohan let it hang.

"What does that _mean_?" she demanded.

"He summoned all of his energies together in one spot. Every last scrap. Including the power it takes to simply keep his body alive. He then turned that energy into a massive bomb. In other words, he blew himself up," Krillin explained grimly. Bulma nodded. She had already cried herself out of tears but the pain was no less.

"He'll be revived even if I have to venture to New Namek to do it," came a familiar voice. Gohan's eyes went wide with shock.

"VIDEL!" he cried. He arms were around her and they were kissing, lips on lips, before she could react. She pulled away, giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm fine. No, really! Look at me!" she said. And he did. He looked her up and down, thanking the universe and everything in that she was alive.

"But how… I… You were hit and…" he trailed off.

"Oh you hit me all right. And it hurt, you jerk! My arm and leg were torn clean off, thank you very much! Not to mention half my head! But you dropped some Senzu Beans. I found one and I was fixed," she said. Her tone started serious but ended gently enough.

"Who are they?" Chichi wondered, pointing at the 2 unconscious formed laying facedown on the tiles.

"That's Daynion, he entered the tournament, too. And that's Frieza," Gohan stated. They all jerked. None of them save Krillin had ever actually seen Frieza face to face before.

"Why did you bring _him_ here?" Krillin demanded.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Videl threatened. Krillin squirmed and she went on sounding satisfied. "Vegeta told me they teamed up. Daynion, Frieza, and him all against Buu. He said if this fails, they would be needed," Videl explained.

"So he did blow himself up," Bulma said sadly. Videl nodded slowly.

"Daynion's only hanging on by a scratch. He needs a Senzu Bean or he may die soon," Videl stated. Dende was there in a flash.

"I am very adept at healing. But I have to ask. Who closed this wound?" the Guardian said.

"I fused the skin and veins close with energy and gave him enough to support his life. I didn't know what else to do," Videl admitted.

"It's good work. But I'll have to reopen the wound to close it properly. But your work may have saved his life. I am not quite sure how different Terran bodies are from humans or Saiyans but he has blood just the same. You kept him from bleeding to death," Dende said. He held his hands over the mighty Terran Prince and golden waves of magic flooded the warrior. Wounds were mended as burns and scrapes faded. Scabs, cuts, bruises all vanished. The golden magic flood ended and Dende rose.

"What of his ear and arm?" Videl asked, fearing the answer.

"I heal injuries. My healing is not regeneration in the least. I cannot give him back his lost limb or his ear," Dende stated sadly.

"That's fine," the proud Prince said as he stood.

"What do you mean 'that's fine'? You lost your arm, idiot!" Videl said in shock.

"I _can_ regenerate, stupid girl! I have Terran blood, you know," he said as though that were as obvious as the color of the sky. With an emerald-sapphire flash of energy, his missing ear and arm were back.

"What about _him_?" Chichi said, pointing at Frieza.

"He's an ally. He helped us when most would turn and run," Daynion explained.

"I'm not so sure we should trust him. From what I can sense through the Charm, he has more power than any of us. Moe than Daynion and me put together," Videl stated.

"But not more than me. If he turns, I'll kill him myself," Gohan stated. Videl was not so sure even Gohan had the power to get the job done.

"Should I heal him?" Dende asked then.

"If you don't, I will," Daynion barked. In seconds Frieza was up.

"I wished for whatever it was that was changing you guys to be gone. Why are you still marked, Videl?" Bulma asked.

"I was traveling between dimensions when the wish went through. No magic besides the magic that holds the tunnel open could enter the tunnel," Videl explained/

"Babidi said as much," Frieza stated. "I was hardly awake but I heard the words."

"So what's your deal in this, Frieza?" Krillin demanded.

"I was resurrected by Babidi's father to have the little imp raise Buu. I was given a new life and enhanced powers in trade," Frieza replied slowly. He didn't seem ready to trust any of his would be allies yet. Probably never would.

"I was sent here to kill you," Daynion stated the fact.

"I am aware of that. You'll find that a hard task to accomplish," Frieza laughed.

"Perhaps. But why fight an ally," Daynion said.

"Wait. Are you guys forgetting Buu might already be dead?" Krillin pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Frieza snapped.

"Vegeta blew himself up in an attempt to kill Majin Buu himself," Videl explained. "I witnessed the entire thing."

"I see. So unlike the high Prince Vegeta. It's ironic," Frieza laughed coldly.

"You could do well from his example," Videl barked. Frieza only smirked in defiance.

"I shall be in charge as I am the most powerful being here," the Ician declared.

"Bullshit! No one here has to listen to you, filthy Ician," Gohan scolded. "And you're not as powerful as you think." Frieza eyed the Saiyan. Frieza was no fool. He knew Gohan's rage made him unstoppable for as long as he could sustain it. And after sensing what the boy could do during his little row with the Great Lord of the Dark, Frieza was in no hurry to challenge him. After all life was so hard to come by and he had only recently been handed a second chance.

"Fine, monkey. Have it your way," Frieza laughed. He leaned against a distant pillar and began meditating much like Piccolo did.

"Where are Piccolo and the others anyway?" Gohan said.

"Dabora didn't die after you passed out, Gohan. The Majin Taint gave him enough power to endure your assault. But…" Shin began.

"I killed him myself. Majin Charm or not, I used several times the amount of power it took to finish the windbag. He's dead, plain and simple. And if he wasn't the girl and I would be able to sense him through the Charm," Frieza cut in. Videl nodded.

"Yeah he's definitely dead," she agreed.

"Then our first plan of action is to see where the others are," Gohan decided.

"The magic would take some time to fade even after Dabora's death. They very may have been destroyed during Vegeta's final assault," Shin pointed out grimly.

"Or they could still be stone. I'm going to find out," Krillin stated.

"My brother's down there, I'm coming with you," Gohan said.

_Gohan shouldn't you stay? What if Frieza decides to pull something? You're the only one powerful enough to even challenge him,_ Videl said telepathically. Gohan had taught her well.

_Fine,_ Gohan sighed, _but I don't like it. Videl would you go then? My brother means a lot to me and if at least someone he was close to went…_

_I'd be glad to,_ she smiled. She and Krillin were off in a flash.

Thousands of miles away, pieces of pink flesh began to crawl across the dirt, gathering. It took hours but the moving remnants seemed to be forming an actual body.

"Majin Buu! Buu! Are you alive!" Babidi called down. His Barrier protected him from the main attacked. He took his limit and more.

"BUUUUUU!" the fat demon cried as he formed whole once again. He was heaved over, out of breath.

"What is it Buu?" Babidi demanded. "I know. Regenerating after such a blast must have drained ever your well of power. Not surprising. Just look at that hole! You must really be immortal, Buu!" The wizard sounded ecstatic.

"Buu hungry," Buu whimpered. "If Buu don't eat soon, Buu will keel over an die!" Babidi didn't know if that was a simple joke or actual truth. It scared him just to think his prized pet may die.

"Then let us hurry and get some food in you!" the wizard laughed. They left at that not noticing the stone statue embedded deep into the dirt that had once been a proud Saiyan Prince…


	8. The Majin War Begins

Chapter Eight

Piccolo stood on the edge of the Sanctuary, senses aimed at the planet below. His grimace told it all. Thousands of more lives wiped from the earth. They had to do something! The monster healed after every injury. Even when blown into atom-sized pieces and spread over miles of distance. Nothing seemed capable to do the job.

"I know, Piccolo. But fighting him now will accomplish nothing. We must face him on our terms. Not his own," Shin, the Supreme Kai said.

"Like we don't know that! He's killing everyone! And we sit here, biding our time. Eventually he'll discover this place. Then we'll do the dying," Daynion erupted. The young Prince of Terra hated a challenge he couldn't meet. Buu was more powerful than he was. More powerful than the entire group combined it seemed.

"I know that. None of us currently has the power to defeat him. You think I like the fact that I am the Supreme Kai, the highest authority that exists, and cannot beat him? That I must enlist the help of _mortals_ to solve this? The Kais have never done this. But it cannot be helped. We must put our heads together to and come up with something to bring that demon down!" Shin erupted.

"And what would that be? The Terran, Vegeta, and I all merged our powers and still we failed. We are the most powerful among this group. Except for perhaps this Gohan of yours. Even with his help, we'd fail. All of us combined cannot get it done. What would you suggest that I have not already been running through my mind? No doubt you've been reading every thought we've all had, Kai. So you tell me what has gone unconsidered. Nothing," Frieza said calmly.

"I do not know," Shin said sadly. There was a massive eruption over head and they all looked upward. Trunks and Goten were both Super Saiyans, sparring with Videl alone. They came at her hard and fast for children their age. Videl blocked Trunks swift kick and flipped over Goten's combined-fist swing. She aimed one hand at each of them. Shin could sense her drawing upon her Majin magic, charging her ki with it. She sent a weaker wave crashing into the boys, sending them sailing into the tiles. Shin noted the pattern to that magic. Very close to Buu's. Then an idea struck him.

"Videl!" he yelled up at her. She turned to face him, pink-lavender aura erupting around her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she came downward, landing before the Kai.

"Your magic is very close to Buu's. I didn't notice its pattern before, what is called a Matrix of Magic. Every spell has one. No matter how powerful or different. Ki has its own unique Matrix as well. Which is why we can sense power levels at a distance and tell them apart from other energy signals. Basically, I want to study the way your Majin Matrix works with your ki Matrix. Maybe I can develop a counter-spell. Something that will either dampen Buu's power or kill him instantly," Shin told her. Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"All right. Sounds good. What do I have to do?" she asked him after contemplating what he had said for a moment.

"Power up to your greatest level. Do it slowly, charging your ki with your Majin magic at a steady pace. I must master this Matrix," Shin instructed.

"Haaaaahhh!!" the young warrior yelled as she dug deep into her potential. Her aura stormed around her once again, dark purple lightning sputtering through it. Shin watched closely, using the Sanctuary's power to augment those senses to his advantage. Videl stormed finally to her highest level. She stood not far below where Vegeta and young Daynion were. Shin watched for what seemed hours. Looking into something no one else could see. Finally he nodded, and Videl released the hold on her power. They could sense it steadily drain back down to normal.

"I have it. It is so different than anything anyone has ever discovered before. How these wizards created this is far beyond me. Another dark matter I must see to after Buu is dead. But I can tell by looking at your Matrix that he _is_ mortal. He can die. But his regenerating powers are beyond imagination. He draws energy in from the matter around him. So he doesn't have to use much of his own to heal. We could destroy his body for centuries and still he'd regenerate. But it proves that there is a very real limit. I'm going to cast a spell-form using the same Matrix you have. But I need someone to cast it on," Shin said.

"Not me. I'm done with that Majin Taint," Daynion said.

"It cannot be you anyway. You are powerfully Akridin. Who knows how that would affect it," Shin said.

"Aren't I Akridin too? What makes you think the Matrix you took in hasn't already been altered by that?" Videl wondered. Shin nodded.

"I thought about that too. But I know the Akridin Matrix. I can simply remove that from the spell-form and be left with the original construct. It cannot be myself, my Kai Matrix won't allow it. Will anyone here volunteer?" Shin asked darkly.

"Don't they have to have evil thoughts for that to work?" Krillin asked.

"Only if the transformation is done to an unwilling target. If the target accepts, then the change can be made," Shin said, studying something beyond their sight.

"I will," Piccolo said. "I will be this target."

"No. Cannot be you either, Piccolo. You are Namekian. With a very high magical defense. This wouldn't work well on you. If at all," Shin said. Piccolo nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it," Yamcha said. "Why not? As long as it won't kill me."

"It will not. And even if it does, I'll grant you eternal permission to dwell in the world of the living even while dead. I cannot do that with any others, for the Balance will dwindle. So there. Rest assured I have your best interests in mind," Shin told the human warrior.

"What do I need to do?" Yamcha asked.

"Well power up. All the way," Shin said.

"Haaaaa-AAAAHHH!" Yamcha roared. His white aura stormed outward and flared upward around his body. He wasn't weak. He was just under child Trunks and Goten as Super Saiyans. But he knew even though they had a bit of strength advantage, his experience more than made up for it. Still though, it was insulting being compared to children; no matter their potential.

"There! Hold that! You'll feel an alien force come into you soon. Embrace it. You must or you _will_ die. Here it goes. Haaaaahh..." Shin began. A web of string-like tendrils of magic and light weaved itself around the human. They forged a pattern so complex, they couldn't follow it. How the Kai could register that within his mind was beyond them. Yamcha felt it. Like some darkness seeping into his very soul. Everything that he was told him to reject it. To fight! But he did not. He did what was called Final Acceptance. When a warrior knows he is about to die and they accept it on their final hour. The magic seeped in deeply and his energy surged. He screamed in agony, convulsing uncontrollably.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Yamcha yelled in agony. He jerked back in forth, still accepting the dark changes. His aura changed into dark lavender alone with blue lightning spiraling through it.

"Damn it! No good. My Kai magic has changed the spell-form. It must be cast from a dark soul," Shin sighed.

"I _am_ stronger though!" Yamcha laughed, the pain gone as fast as it came.

"This is something new. My Matrix has changed the Majin Matrix. I cannot tell why or how," Shin said. He studied Yamcha closely. The human was now easily as strong as Videl; perhaps stronger.

"I feel great! Like I can defeat anyone! Where is Buu! I'll stop him myself!" the human laughed.

"You must banish those thoughts. That is the power trying to pull you under its sway. You must remain in control," Shin warned him.

"Back off! No one tells me what to do!" Yamcha roared. He blasted off into the distance.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan erupted into Super Saiyan form and stormed off. Videl, Krillin, Piccolo, Daynion, and Shin followed after the Kai told the rest to remain where they were. They flew as fast as they could but Yamcha was still so far ahead of them. They could only sense him at a distance.

"He's heading straight for Buu!" Gohan growled.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Shin warned.

))( Buu )((

"Buu make city go boooooooooom!" Majin Buu laughed in his childish way. He turned to fly away when something got in his way. Yamcha hovered in midair, blazing lavender aura surging.

"Who the hell are you?" Buu demanded almost intelligently.

"The bringer of death. Yours!" Yamcha yelled in all his glory. His power level kept crashing upward unsafely. He kneed Buu hard in the gut and spun with all his speed. A kick took Buu in the head, sending the fat monster crashing into a mountain far in the distance.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Buu roared. A mountain of rock melted into sand and the demon rose high into the air, defying Yamcha's will to kill him. Buu launched his warped Kamehameha Wave and Yamcha only waited. The transformed human caught the blast in both hands. It wasn't even enough to push him back. He cancelled the blast with his own power and came crashing in on Buu.

"Look at him go," Krillin whispered in awe when the Z-fighters arrived. They watched as Buu missed every blow and Yamcha toyed with him.

"This is not safe. He is drawing on much power that simply isn't there. He has as much power as Videl here. He is using several times as much," Shin noted.

"If it isn't there then where is he getting it?" Piccolo asked.

"Good question," Shin laughed.

"GLORY WAVE!" Yamcha yelled and they watched as he burned Buu to ash.

"That was a massively more powerful version of my Kai Flash. He made it a cannon!" Shin laughed again in awe. Buu reformed and Yamcha blew him apart again. This went on for what seemed like hours.

"If he can hold that..." Krillin began but the Kai cut him off.

"He cannot. I can feel his Matrix tearing. Soon he'll be dead," Shin warned.

"Then we jump in and end this!" Daynion roared, flying forth. Gohan and the others followed despite the Kai's orders to remain.

"BUUUU!" Majin Buu roared after he reformed and dropped a kick into Yamcha's back. The warrior slammed into the ground far below and didn't move. Krillin came in and launched his best Kamehameha Wave right into Buu's face. The demon was knocked backwards. Videl caught him from the right with her own warped energy wave while Daynion did the same from the left. Gohan, as a Super Saiyan 2 came at Buu from the back. They all threw forth everything they had. Buu forged a massive barrier and their waves pressed hard against it, bending it inward.

"He's using his magic as a shield," Daynion grunted. They hammered at that shield with everything they had. The more they poured forth, the more that shield bent. Buu erupted. Sending his might outward in all directions. They were all slung backward like a twig in a tornado.

"I won't let him win!" Yamcha erupted. He powered up further still, straining his Matrix all the more. Shin only watched in fear as the foolish human stormed Buu. He landed every blow with a savage precision even the Kai couldn't follow. Buu was bent and mashed to a bloody lump. Yamcha threw himself backward and aimed both hands. He fired the biggest blast any of them had ever seen, burning Buu from existence.

"Did he do it?" Gohan asked. Buu reformed in seconds, answering the Saiyan warrior's question. Yamcha was exhausted, his energy spent.

"You said he was mortal? How can we kill him?" the human asked. His new aura faded and his old one returned. The spell-form was spent.

"He's all right. The spell-form wasn't permanent. His Matrix is back to the way it was before," Shin told them. Small help that was.

"BUUU KILL YOU AAAAALLLL!" the monster roared. He sent massive ki bolts streaming at all of them. Gohan charged his ki and sent a massive bolt flying right back at the one aimed at him. The bolts clashed and they were deadlocked. The same happened with Shin, Daynion, Krillin, and Videl. Piccolo and Yamcha struggled with theirs, not strong enough to hold their own. Gohan sensed their peril and reacted as only he could. He stormed outward with more power than he ever thought he could have. The ki bolts bent then shattered and Gohan bomb-rushed Buu with renewed fury. Buu couldn't block a single blow. He was hammered from all sides and sent crashing into another mountain far below. Gohan summoned up everything he had left and shocked the ground where Buu had hit. The explosion was massive, Earth itself was warping. Shin took hold of that extra power and bled it off harmlessly into space. It took all his power to do so.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan stormed, refusing to relent. They all sensed Buu's energy take a nose dive while Gohan's reached an entire new level. Finally, after what seemed hours, the half-Saiyan did relent, exhausted. They opened their senses as far they would go, searching for Buu.

"There!" both Piccolo and Shin yelled. They were the first to detect the monster as they had the sharpest senses among the group of heroes. Buu had reformed over head and bomb-rushed Gohan. The Saiyan blocked the first blow but the second landed home in his gut. Buu rapped his head-tendril around the young warrior and began beating the life out of him.

"HAAAAA!" Videl screamed as she launched her power. Daynion followed and their attacks merged. Buu was hammered hard in his back but he didn't react. He had risen to a new level of power in his rage. Their power levels no longer mattered. Buu was putting off more power now than Gohan had in his rage earlier.

"Buu adapts. When he comes against a greater power, his Matrix changes. He grows stronger himself. He now is stronger than Gohan was before at his peek," Shin informed them all. The Kai launched Kai Flash after Kai Flash. Buu was struck again and again but it made no difference.

"ULTIMATE DESTRUCTO DISKS!" Krillin yelled. A constant stream of energy disks fired in succession at Buu, cutting the monster to shreads. Gohan dropped to the ground below, his beaten form lying still. He was out cold, no longer a Super Saiyan at all. Daynion landed beside his comrade and sent his magic streaming into the young Saiyan hero. Gohan was restored nearly halfway.

"All I can do," Daynion said.

"More than enough," Gohan grunted with effort as he stood. Buu grimaced down at Gohan in utter hatred. Gohan felt something. A sort of mirror-like connection between him and the monster. Their power resonated off each the other.

"He's planning a death blow," Gohan said with that odd grin Saiyans get when they know they're about to face something they cannot beat.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Videl laughed sadly as she landed beside her mate.

"Even together, we can't even hold our own any more. Maybe he's unbeatable," Krillin growled.

"Do not be foolish, mortal. Anything can die if it lives. The same is true for Buu," Shin said half-heartedly. It was obvious that he himself was starting to believe otherwise. Buu threw his left hand upward, channeling an enormous amount of ki and magic. Ruby-red lightning pulsed in all directions as the orb of pink-red light appeared. It was enough to flatten them all and destroy the Earth.

"This is it. He finally decided to lay waste to everything," Gohan said in sadness. He stormed into Super Saiyan 2, powering up to a new level himself now that he had been healed from near-death once again. He was stronger but still far weaker than Buu.

"Kai! There must be something we can do!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes. But not now. Take hold of my hands. I'll transport us to safety. If we're to find an answer we must be alive to do it. Earth is done for. I cannot stop it," Shin told the Namek and the rest.

"I won't allow my world to be wiped out!" Gohan raged, ki spiking dangerously.

"And what would you suggest?! Allowing him to wipe us out? We here are the greatest fighting force in the universe! This is why I chose to enlist you mortals instead of the other forces that have been allied to the Kai Line well before either Saiyans or humans evolved!" Shin yelled back.

"I have the power to destroy him," Daynion said in the ultimate sadness.

"What are you talking about? If you can stop him then why haven't you done it?" Yamcha demanded.

"Because… It is a dark and sinister power; a curse in the royal bloodline of Terra. It has come to be called the Dark Prince. Once I change, I lose all control," Daynion told him.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"I become no better than Buu. Only my darkest side exists. And I can't be changed back until I waste all of that power. That could take centuries. It will increase my current power over a hundred fold. I've never tested it at this level. The last time I tried was when I was seven. When I was barely stronger than Yamcha is now. That took ages to fix," Daynion explained.

"It is worth a try! Earth is doomed anyway!" Piccolo said darkly. "I have my own dark power waiting for me. An ancient artifact called the Detharite exists in Dende's storeroom. Protected by a spell Kami cast himself when he first came to this world eons ago. It'll do much the same for me as this transformation of yours will do for you. Only on a far greater scale."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing! What good would it do to bring down one monster to only create two more that may be far worse?" Shin spat.

"Clear out!! I'm going!!" Daynion raged. His aura blazed upward in a massive storm of light and fire. His Matrix suddenly began to reform itself.

"He's changing!" Shin warned. Buu finished his blast just then, enough to wipe the entire Earth-System out. Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Shin flew upward, heading straight for Buu. Buu launched his bomb with all his power. The group all fired everything they had left and sent it crashing against the bomb. They struggled with mind, heart, body, and soul and all they could do was slow it down by a small fraction.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Daynion cried out in the most agony any of them had ever heard. They could _feel_ the pain rushing through the young warrior.

"He'll go insane from that," Videl whispered sadly. Daynion shook and contorted beyond control. His muscles all bulged and his hair spiked outward in a massive mane of black and lavender. His aura roared upward around him in a massive torrent of power. He flooded all of Earth with the power he sent crashing outward, his eyes glowing a sinister purple themselves. This seemed to go on for ages. Earth itself began to quake apart under the massive pressure Daynion was exerting.

Frieza, back on Dende's Lookout, trembled in fear. He had sensed this power once before. The Dark Prince was awakening!

"What is he doing?!" Master Roshi demanded.

"Fool! He's awakening the Dark Prince of Terra! His dark side. With the full power of his Dragon Rush state!" Frieza nearly whispered. The tyrant took off then, heading straight for the fight.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Daynion cried out again, louder still. Tears flooded down his face, the torment threatening to tear him apart. It was all he could do to maintain. It was worse now than the last time he tried. The demon within was finally uncaged, and it didn't like being held shut within. Daynion reached his final level and sent one last flood of energy crashing outward in all directions. Buu's bomb was halted and then destroyed. Only Shin's barrier saved the group from destruction.

"He's done," Shin whispered. Frieza landed beside them then, aura storming.

"He'll bring about the destruction of the entire universe, foolish Kai! Why did you allow him to do this?!" Frieza raged.

"He made the choice on his own. Like all of us together could stop him," Gohan yelled back at the Ician.

"I'm freeeee! After years of being trapped within, I have been awakened!" Daynion yelled in excitement. His voice reverberated darkly. Much like what a true demon from legends would.

"What are you?" Frieza asked the monster.

"I am the Dark Prince. My name is Daeva," Daynion grinned. "Now this Buu you fools have struggled so hard to beat will die. The universe will suffer!" Daeva roared in all his dark glory. Buu laughed insanely. Daeva Daynion rushed the demon and sent a bomb crashing right into Buu's face. Buu was sent backward only to be kicked deep into the ground. Daeva Daynion landed hard on Buu's back, crushing him. He hovered back upward a few feet or so and shocked Buu again with thrice the force. Buu was burned to ashes. The demon reformed and came right for the changed Terran. They fought hand-to-hand sending shockwaves crashing in all directions. Krillin and Shin watched in awe as they pounded at one another at a level none of them could match.

"Are they even?" Videl asked.

"No. This Daeva Daynion has complete control. Buu is outclassed," Shin stated. As if to prove the Kai's comment, Daynion kneed the monster in the gut and then grabbed him hard by his head-tendril. The Terran whirled around in circles at a speed they could barely follow. He released Buu and let the demon fly upward in a blur. Daynion vanished and appeared before Buu in his path into space. Daeva Daynion drop-kicked the demon hard in the back, striking him with not only the force of his blow: But the power of Buu's momentum as well. Buu hammered a mountain and flattened it completely in one terrible explosion. The demon stood, regenerating much more slowly this time.

"Buu needs more power!" Majin Buu whined. He dug deep within for more and drew it all out in his final rage. He sent blast after blast flying at his foe and Daeva Daynion looked slightly worried. Buu's power level was sky rocketing again! The Terran slung each blast upward into space with increasing difficulty. Buu then bomb-rushed Daynion, powering up all the way. Daynion blocked the first blow and got hammered by the second. He was thrown hard into the air. Buu channeled his power supply and aimed his warped Kamehameha Wave. He struck Daeva harder still, sending the Terran into a mountain of his own with an even more terrible explosion that wiped out everything for miles. Daynion rose slowly into the air, bruised and burned. His energy level fallen a third of the way from that one strike.

"He's a monster," Daeva Daynion said. "I can't beat him. Even as I am." He sounded like the old Daynion, renewed and in control. But just barely.

"You tried. Revert to the way you were before, my warrior. We'll train on my secret world in Other-World. We'll come back and slay Buu when we can," Shin told him.

"No! He must die now!" Daynion roared darkly. He flew back toward Buu faster than before. They clashed again overhead, both refusing to lose. Earth began shaking apart slowly. Daeva Daynion's power was growing again and Buu's was decreasing. The Terran hammered the demon again and again, refusing to stop for even an instant. Buu was flattened and then Daynion hurled him upward.

"DRAGON CANNON FIIIIIIIIRE!!" Daeva roared. He launched the last of his strength right into Buu's face. The fat monster was erased once again. Daynion did not stop there. He gathered his augmented magic and pulled at every particle of Buu that remained and brought them back together before Buu could himself. He summoned up one greater blast still and leveled Buu and everything within a couple hundred miles. The crater was massive, going nearly all the way to the mantle. Embers of molten rock spiraled upward into the air in massive streams of light and fire. Buu reformed once again. Though he did so now with great difficulty. It seemed there was a limit. Daynion could only watch in terror. The monster was drained to half-power. Not enough! Daeva punched and kicked at the beast and knocked Buu through mountains of rock. Buu unearthed himself again, healed in full. The only thing slightly weakened was his energy. And even that was going back up at a steady pace. A massive flood of light washed from Daynion outward in every direction at once. After the light dimmed then died, the old Daynion was back, exhausted. Buu grinned in the ultimate malice.

"Even Dragon Rush was not enough," he stammered in terror, knowing he was going to die soon.

"You were stronger. But his regeneration gave him the endurance he needed to last until you burned your power away. Anyone else would have died," Shin told the Terran.

"If he can just keep healing like that and keep powering up like that, he truly is unbeatable," Daynion roared right back.

"Perhaps he is," Shin whispered. "I've never see anything like him."

Then Buu attacked. He punched Shin hard in the face, knocking the Kai out instantly and then driving him deep into the earth. Gohan and Videl fought with the beast for only moments before they were overwhelmed. Gohan blocked a killing blow that would have killed Videl instantly, Majin defenses or none, and shattered his arms. Buu kicked him hard in the ribs, shattering them too. A final blast of power caught Gohan hard and sent him once again sailing into the distance. Videl turned to flee but Buu snatched her up. He beat her until she couldn't move and then hurled her into the distance as well, sending the killing blast after her. The explosion in the distance told him the deed was done. Frieza only watched as Daynion was overwhelmed as well.

Buu beat him until he lost consciousness and then drove him deep into the dirt. Yamcha and Krillin were flying away at their greatest speed. They had lost sight of Piccolo. Buu appeared before them and struck them each with a blast of their own. Both were annihilated. Frieza activated a power he didn't know the Charm gave him. He turned invisible and his power level became inverted. Buu nor anyone could sense his presence. Buu looked confused. He could sense someone drawing on Majin power but could not locate the source. Buu, being the simple child he was within his mind, soon gave up and flew away in childish laughter. Frieza re-appeared and landed where Daynion was beaten into the earth. He lent the Terran a great deal of his energy. Daynion woke up and spat up blood.

"Anyone else but a Terran would have died. You people really do know how to survive down to your very genetics," Frieza laughed. Daynion stood weakly. Barely alive.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Buu killed the two humans called Yamcha and Krillin. Videl and Gohan were both sent flying into the distance. Videl's alive but barely. No doubt because of the combination of both her Majin defenses and being powerfully Akridin. Gohan I can't detect at all. Piccolo left, he's heading for the Lookout now. As for the fool Kai," Frieza said when the rocks behind him shifted. Shin stood, lavender blood flowing from his nose and mouth. He cast a spell of healing and that only slowed the flow of blood. His bruises were only half-healed and so were the many cuts and burns he had.

"Gohan may be dead. Krillin and Yamcha as well," the Kai grunted.

"I just said that after saving this fool Terran's life," Frieza stated.

"We were overrun so easily," Daynion raged.

"Yes. It seems Buu is far more powerful than even I had ever thought. Where are Videl and Piccolo?" Shin asked.

"Videl is alive. Barely. I can sense her struggling to cling to life through the Charm. Her Majin defenses are just barely keeping her alive. Even that magic will fail if we do not find her soon. Piccolo, as I said before, was last seen flying toward the Lookout. I passed him on my way here," Frieza repeated himself. Something he did not like to do at all.

"We're losing this war," Daynion stated.

"There must be something more we have missed," Frieza muttered.

"There is. But Gohan must be alive in order for it to work! I must find him!" Shin raged. He flared his aura, what was left of his power. With Krillin dead, he was weaker still. He flew off in the direction they had seen Gohan shot into.

"I guess we're returning to the Lookout," Frieza laughed darkly.

"Must find... Videl," Daynion said weakly, swooning.

"You can barely stand. Probably cannot fly at all," Frieza growled. Daynion began his own regeneration. He healed himself completely.

"Why didn't you do that when you were the Dark Prince facing Buu? You may have been able to kill him as the Dark Prince," Frieza demanded.

"Because in that form; I see healing as a weakness. I hate having to rely on anything but my own power," Daynion answered. "I'm glad I did not. Videl will need what I have left." With that they both flew off in the direction they last saw Videl flung into.


	9. Videl's Restoration

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Daynion kneeled beside Videl in total sadness. She just laid there, broken and hurt beyond belief. Even in her broken state, she was beauitful. There was a surge of emotions he knew that were wrong yet he could not force them down. He threw both hands forth with a level of resolve he had never dedicated to anything before. Golden waves of glorious magic thundered outward from his hands in one massive torrent. This wasn't for him, this was for her. He wove his magic with a desperate intensity. It wasn't long before a massive torrent of magic roared around the young Terran and the young human girl with a warrior's heart. He could feel her Majin magic push hard against his own, trying to stop his efforts. He wove around it, in a way he couldn't quite remember later. This spell-form was different. Unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had a level of power to it that seemed unnatural. How, he did not know. He just knew this had to happen and it had to happen _now_! Videl began to shake and whimper pathetically. He could feel her slipping away.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Daynion cried out, slamming more than he ever knew he had into her. She calmed a bit, stopped shaking so violently. His magic blazed upward in one massive pillar of gold and silver. Anyone on Earth could sense that massive beacon of power. And still she was slipping away. He reached down deeper than ever before. Giving more than he knew he had. More than his Matrix could afford to give. But he didn't care! He had to save her! At whatever the cost to himself. Freiza only watched in wonder. The boy wouldn't give up. He knew the girl was doomed with the others. Yet still he tried. Giving more than he had, risking his life and soul for her. These were things Frieza couldn't understand. Yet there they were, seeping into his blackened soul. Daynion reached deeper still, using the power it took to sustain his very life, pouring it into this girl he didn't know. She stopped whimpering and her wounds vanished. The Majin Charm on her forehead vanished yet the Majin Matrix was still there. He didn't stop to think about what that would mean later. He just wanted her well and would sacrifice the Mortal Cosmos to do it.

"He did it. She's healed," Frieza whispered in awe. Daynion stood, an odd grin on his face. Not of arrogance. Of compassion.

"She'll live. Thank whatever gods that may live for it!" Daynion laughed in all his glory. He looked down at her, even as his life force drained from him and into the girl on the ground. The spell-form had to expend itself, the cost of his life for hers. A fair trade, he thought. He was a monster, she was the hope of this world. They didn't even compare in his eyes. He laughed for all he was worth. It was a sad sound that caused even Frieza to feel the deepest of sorrow.

))( Gohan's Peril )((

Shin was shocked. He sensed the massive torrent of magic that went crashing upward not so far off in the distance. It was so much more than anything he had ever felt before. It had the Akridin Matrix woven heavily in it. And more. Someone's life energy. He could now feel Daynion's life slipping away. He had to hurry! Shin dropped both hands to Gohan's still body and focused hard. He aligned his Matrix with Gohan's and let his power flood forward. As Daynion did just before. Only Shin could do it without having to give his life in return. The power of a Kai. Certain rules did not apply to Shin. He could take so much without giving anything in return. Only he was giving something back, he thought. The salvation of all of Creation. Gohan was what would keep the Mortal Cosmos safe. He'll right it all and slay the demon that was Buu! Gohan's bruises and cuts vanished and his energy climbed back upward to normal. It wasn't a complete restoration. But it would keep him alive. Shin threw his young comrade over his shoulder and he shot off for the dying signal in the distance. He flew as fast as he could.

"Supreme Kai!" Frieza yelled in surprise as the Kai landed. Daynion was on his back, looking up at the sky weakly. Videl was laying beside him, completely restored but still unconscious.

"You fool Mortal," Shin said sadly. Daynion laughed.

"It had to be done. You did say she was Akridin. That means the Design still has a purpose for her. Perhaps she will be one of the keys for bringing down Buu," Daynion coughed. Blood now ran down his lip to his chin and then down his neck.

"But you are Akridin too! You will also be needed!" Shin yelled at the dying fighter.

"This was my purpose. To keep them alive. It was most likely why I was sent here," Dayne whispered.

"The little Namek, the one they call Guardian of this world can heal any injury. Even replace the life-energy he expended. I've seen him do it before in their battle against me years ago," Frieza remembered.

"Yes. Dende has a gift for doing what even a Kai cannot. Nameks as well as the other races of Mortalkind are evolving. This is something we Kais never saw coming. Even with our limited Future Sight. He doesn't even have a few moments left. I doubt we can get him there in time," Shin told the once-tyrant.

"I can fly pretty fast," the Ician said coldly.

"Do what you can. I cannot expend the effort. I am sorry Daynion. I must see to Gohan. There is a way to make him the slayer of Buu!" Shin told the fallen warrior. Daynion had fallen unconscious. His Matrix was falling in on itself without the needed energy to sustain it along with his body. Frieza took hold of Dayne and launched upward through the air faster than even the Kai could follow. Never had the Kai seen anything move so fast.

"Now to Other-World," Shin said to no one. He cast the spell-form and already he could feel the transition. With one final pulse of power, they were gone.

Frieza landed on the Lookout in less than two minutes of the time he had left the Supreme Kai. Dende was waiting there for them.

"Oh man he's really weak. Just trying might kill him," the Guardian said.

"YOU WILL DO IT NOW!" Frieza roared. Dende stepped back a few steps in shock. He nodded and thrust both hands over the young Terran. The usual golden waves of magic passed over Daynion and the Terran began to shake slightly. Dende delved deep into his body and reversed the damage. That was the easy part. He delved deeper still and pierced the young fighter's soul. He could see the gaps between the core, the Matrix, and the fighter's spirit. He wove his magic in a new pattern that just came to him naturally. He had never healed anything like this before and he had no way of knowing if what he was doing was helping or causing even more injury. For hours the Guardian drained his magic into the young warrior.

"Dende you're own power will not be enough," someone said. Dende turned to see Piccolo. Yet it was not Piccolo's voice that had spoken. This was a much older Namek, wise beyond comprehension. Kami was speaking now.

"I don't know what you mean. There is nothing else I have," Dende said in sadness.

"There is a well of power that exists. The Earth's own energy. Also known as the Guardian Might. I've never touched it, it is forbidden at the highest level. But this calls for something drastic, I fear. Something more than we have now. Buu is breaking all the rules and because of that, he's disturbing the Balance. If he is not stopped we will all die. So we must break a few ourselves to combat that threat," the older Namek said. Piccolo smiled sadly. "One of the few times multiple wrongs actually do make a right."

"How do I touch this power!" Dende asked desperately.

"You're Guardian Staff is the key. Channel your power through it and silently ask Gaia, the ancient name for Earth, to use her strength. She does not have to let you use her power. There is no way to force her to. You must just believe in what you are doing and stay firm in your cause. She may listen and she might help," Piccolo/Kami said. Dende lifted the Staff above his head and reached even deeper inside. He felt a new awareness. An entity so much greater than he. Something beyond anything his mind could name or understand.

_Please, _he begged on some silent level. _He must live! What we do Mother Earth is for you and for your Children! Please! Don't let Buu win! Don't let him erase all the beautiful things you've labored billions of years to put here!_ Dende pleaded with all his heart. He felt an intense sadness and a massive flood of hurt come back from the entity.

_My Children hurt me. Everyday, young Guardian, they put poison in my air. They cut down my beautiful trees of life. Ruin my waters and scatter my winds. They hurt me day after day even though I am the one that gave them the Gift of Life. Tell me why they do not deserve to die,_ the being "said" with a sadness that threatened to drive the Namek mad.

_Yes, Gaia, I understand. But they aren't bonded with you as my people were to my native world. They do not feel your pain as we did our Mother Planet's. They are ignorant. And the destruction will not stop after they are gone. The threat we face will destroy even you!_ Dende whispered back in desperation.

_Yes. I hate the Black One. Like a child playing an eternal game of death and devastation. He is not one of my Children. He is not any world's Child. He was made by a race of Dark Children from beyond the Dark Rift so far away. They are gone now. Only this monster remains. You are not one of my Children either. But you care for me more than most of my own. I will help you, young one. No worries,_ Gaia said back, her "voice" suddenly more cheerful and hopeful. Then it happened. Dende exploded with more power than he ever thought he could hold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the young Namekian screamed in fright as the torrent washed upward around him in a single torrent of light and fire. Piccolo stepped back. This was more power than he could ever have. This made even Buu look small. Of course. The power of any Mother Planet would by far surpass any Child's. The Mother Planet creates the Children, they could never have more power than her.

"Dende! Focus that power. It is more than the level you're used to but you are being buffered by your Staff! FOCUS!" Kami said through Piccolo. Dende heard and obeyed. He wove his healing spell once more with Earth herself behind him. Daynion was shocked with the massive storm that was Gaia. He shook uncontrollably then settled down. The gap between his Matrix and his soul and his body closed instantly. Gaia gave back what the Child had used. She re-gave him what she called the Gift of Life. The power drained from Dende slowly until nothing was left. Daynion opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

_You are not one of my Children, young one,_ Gaia said to him. _But you are now. I have given back the Gift of Life. You would have Passed On without it. Help them please. You are an Awakened, one the Great Force chooses to guide the Great Void and Life itself. Even I must obey the Great Force. Please help them. You are one of my mine now. Your Mother was destroyed not long back. You never told my Children that. But I know. I feel her missing even now. Even this far away. It must be sad for you. But I am your Mother now. And I will expect great things from you, my Daynion. You are now the Dark-Prince of Earth. Your brother, my Child called Gohan is the Prince of Earth. He will need your help along with the Daughter of the Moon to bring down the Black One. Do not you fail me, my Child. I need you now more than you could ever know, _Gaia said then fell silent. Daynion could feel a love so great he nearly cried. It was what Earth felt for him and all of her Children, though they hurt her.

"Incredible..." he whispered.

"What is it?" Dende asked weakly, tired after moving that much of Gaia's power.

"She spoke to me. Directly," Daynion said. His eyes were wide in shock. That never happened! The Mother never spoke to anyone but her appointed Guardian. Yet she did for Daynion. Dende knew what that meant too. Even Piccolo was shocked. Daynion put her thoughts to words and they poured over them.

"By 'Great Force' she must mean what the Kai called the Divine Design. Or at least whatever power that drives the Design. And we know she means Buu when she said 'Black One'. And the 'Great Void' must mean the Mortal Cosmos itself. So the highest power out there wants Buu dead. And they are helping us with as much as they can spare without disrupting the Balance," Piccolo said.

"What Gaia just did goes well beyond anything. Mortals aren't even supposed to be aware of the fact their worlds are sentient," Daynion spoke up.

"Not all worlds are," Piccolo said. "Just the ones that give birth to life."

"Yes. So she gave me back the Gift of Life and told me I was one of her Children now. What does that mean? I still feel Terran," Daynion said.

"She just meant she gave you your life-energy back. Something no one is supposed to be able to do. Then again she gives it to everyone born here. And she meant she adopted you. She's your Mother now," Dende translated.

"I'll defend her until death and even beyond it if I can," Daynion stated with deep passion.

"Now we must find a way to complete her wishes. We must kill Buu," Piccolo nodded.

"What did she mean by this 'Dark-Prince of Earth" and 'Prince of Earth' and 'Daughter of the Moon' stuff?" Daynion wondered.

"Gohan is the Prince of Earth. And you're obviously his 'brother' the Dark-Prince. Videl is the Daughter of the Moon. Or so is my guess. You three are the only Awakened or Akridin here. Must be referring to you," Dende said in thought.

"I've heard those titles before," Master Roshi spoke up.

"You? What do you mean?" Dende asked the old man.

"When I went to the Fountain of Youth hidden where no Mortal is supposed to be able to find it, this Gaia was there to greet me. In the form of a beautiful young woman wearing a dress of jade. That dress seemed to represent all of life here on Earth. She spoke with a silent stream of feelings my mind made into words. She told me many things," Master Roshi said.

"Well?" Piccolo demanded.

"I was told to never repeat them until the Dark-Prince came for the answers," Master Roshi said, looking at Daynion.

"What answers?" Daynion asked him.

"The Dark-Prince of Earth is a new title of Guardian. You are Gaia's Dark Side. Willing to break the rules and do incredibly dark deeds but for the greater good. This post can easily currupt someone so she gave it a balance. The Prince of Earth. This is her holy judgment made flesh. One with a righteous heart and will that won't ever allow darkness to rule. The Daughter of the Moon is also another title of Guardian but not new. The Moon is Earth's mate, a weaker power. His will is at times put into play when Gaia alone needs protection her power alone can't grant. This person, as the name suggests, is always female. And she is usually very powerful," Roshi said.

"Why have you said nothing before now?" Piccolo demanded.

"Because she told me not to. At first I thought it was all a dream. But recently I have had dreams repeating those words in my head over and over. Then Daynion comes out with what he was told? Put two and two together Piccolo," Master Roshi said gently

"Okay so she basically said it's going to take me, Gohan, and Videl to do this. To kill Buu. Well that is going to be kind of hard because the Kai took Videl and Gohan away," Daynion said.

"Gohan wake up," Shin said. Gohan opened his eyes and stretched as though he had been asleep. He stood on weak legs and noticed he wasn't hurt at all.

"How am I better?" he wondered, looking his body over. "How am I alive?" He'd been struck with several times the energy needed to kill him.

"I don't know how your body withstood that assault. It should have erased your body completely. Perhaps it was a stroke of luck, perhaps your Akridin swirls bending chance, perhaps a higher power than even I stepping in, or perhaps a bit of all three. I do not know. But I thank the Design itself for it Gohan. I despise the fact I cannot bring Buu down myself. As I should be able to do. But I cannot. No matter what I do. I simply do not have the potential to destroy the monster. But you do. It is why I brought you here," Shin told the young warrior.

"Videl? She's alive!" Gohan yelled excitedly when he saw her.

"Yes. Daynion gave his life to save hers. I don't know what happened to him. Last I saw, Frieza was rushing him to Dende for healing. But I doubt even the Guardian of Earth could have done much for him. At most he might have given him a few hours. But that is not the problem we face now Gohan. You can revive him later with these Dragonballs of yours. Our mission now is the death of Buu. And we'll aim all that we are at it!" Shin said darkly.

"Yes. She looks completely fine. Fully restored. So why isn't she awake?" Gohan wondered.

"I do not know. Daynion wove a structure of magic I never thought could exist. So different from anything else in the universe. Just like Buu himself. He wove a pattern with not only one Matrix but five. And he some how managed to weave his own Akridin Matrix into it as well. A spell-form with not one Matrix but six. It should not even be possible by the laws of nature. Yet he did it. The total affect of that spell is unknown to me. It did heal her and restore her energy. But notice the Majin Charm has gone from her head. Yet I can still sense the Majin Matrix bonded with hers. It is still there but not in the way it was before. I guess you can say he altered it," Shin said.

"What? Why?" Gohan asked.

"Majin magic repels all other kinds. We know this because when I tried my own version it failed. I thought originally that it was my Kai Matrix that altered that construct. It was not. Majin magic is its own type of power. And it responds erratically when introduced to any alien magic," Shin said.

"What does that _mean_?" Gohan demanded, losing patience.

"I'm only guessing at this Gohan," Shin stated.

"Your guesses I trust more than must people's proven facts," Gohan said. Shin smiled in silent thanks for the trust this Mortal showed in him. Trust he no longer had in himself.

"Okay, this is my theory. I believe Daynion attempted his usual regeneration spell, to restore her. Her Majin magic fought it off, believing it to be some sort of an attack or maybe just because it simply cannot exist along side other forms of magic. I do not know which. It could be both for all I know. So he knew he had to try something different because of the Charm, her Majin defenses alone could not sustain her any more as they are designed to do. So he some how wove a new pattern, created a completely new construct that should not have been possible. He most likely cannot do it again. I doubt any one will ever be able to do what he just did again. He put his life-energy, his magic, and his very Matrix behind it. Powering it literally with _all_ he had. The spell-form overpowered the Majin Charm but not completely. I do not think anything can. It takes a greater power to break a power. So the Majin Charm, being pushed aside did something new. It mutated to preserve itself. So it bonded with Daynion's spell-form. But to what affect, I do not know. Her own Akridin Matrix bonded with it too. On a level I never thought possible. It is still augmenting her power but by a slightly higher degree. Her Majin defenses are equally stronger. But the magics are still warping, each struggling for control. None can dominate. Daynion's spell-form still trying to heal her from the Majin Charm, the Majin Charm fighting back and mutating constantly to preserve itself, and her Akridin Matrix which is naturally supposed to dominate is now struggling to maintain under the pressure of two other Matrixes that are on its level," Shin told the Saiyan.

"How do we fix it?!" Gohan demanded, cradling his mate in his arms.

"I... Wish I knew, my Gohan. I do not. I can only let things run their course. I'm afraid if I or any other introduces another alien magic to the mix, it'll kill her. Perhaps even erase her from existence completely," Shin whispered, hating another failure hung over his head.

"Run their course? You're trying to say this might work itself out?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Yes. But perhaps not. Something will have to give, Gohan. Eventually something will dominate while another regresses. Even in Daynion's new spell-form, the Majin Charm, and the Akridin Matrix there is a limit. Something will have to win eventually," Shin thought aloud.

"Speculate a bit more, Kai. You know more about magic than anyone living! Read the forms! Give me your best predictions on each possible outcome!" Gohan ordered.

"Fine. This is more theory based on what I know and what I have recently learned. But first you must understand that things I once thought true have just been proven false. Limits I thought could not be pressed have been shattered. I am only going on what I know, what I can see. Something totally new may happen. With that said, I will answer you. Assuming the Majin Charm wins, my gravest fear, she will once again be reverted to Majin State. Only the Charm has mutated. Still is mutating to keep ahead of Daynion's new construct. If it takes over, the result will not be just as she was before. It could make her into another Buu for I know. I cannot say for sure. But I do know that if the Charm dominates, she'll be lost. The Videl you knew will never come back. Not even a shadow of that girl you love," Shin began.

"Okay. Go on," Gohan said.

"I do not think that one is likely. The Majin Charm has one Matrix. The construct Daynion created has six. Well seven now with her own Akridin Matrix. It has a lot more power to draw from. I believe it is highly more likely that Daynion's will remain after the Charm exhausts itself. But there are dangers here as well. I don't know what all Daynion's construct was 'programmed' to do. What its other purposes are. No healing magic is that powerful. No need for all of the other Matrixes. I believe he may have stumbled unto this weave and cast it without thought. He most likely only recognized its healing properties. But it has hundreds more. All designed into those Matrixes. That spell itself is being stretched. By both the Akridin Matrix and the Majin Charm. Both together aren't strong enough to subvert it into something new. Just to strain it to its limit. Which may take years with that much power behind it. If Daynion's spell-form wins, there is no guessing what the result may be. Only time will tell," Shin added

"Okay and if the Matrix dominates like you said it is supposed to?" Gohan demanded.

"An even less likely scenario then that of the Majin Charm regaining complete control. If her Akridin Matrix does some how find a way to regain total domination, she'll be returned to normal. Both the Majin Charm and Daynion's new construct will be gone. But both of those are now just as powerful as the Akridin Matrix. Like I said, it takes a higher power to break a power. These three are all deadlocked. All dead even. So the Akridin Matrix must find a way to gain strength in order for it to regain total control. There is nothing more. It has no where else to get that strength," Shin replied patiently.

"What if I gave it that power? I have an Akridin Matrix, right? Let me lend it that strength," Gohan said, hopes rising.

"Gohan I am a Kai. Thousands of years older than you. I know much more about these things even though I now believe I know much less than before. I do know this, however. If you even tried to drain power from your Matrix into hers the result would kill her. She is unstable already. Plus I don't even think it is possible. Every Matrix is unique. Akridin Matrixes are especially so. Her Matrix would not recognize your own," Shin replied.

"So what do we do?" Gohan asked pleadingly.

"We wait. It is the safest option. If this mix was lethal, it would have already have killed her. The ending result still might do so. But I believe not. Her body is maintaining peak health, she breaths, her heart beats normally. It is only as though she is in a good night's sleep. And with Daynion's construct still active, I don't think she can be hurt anyway. Not before she is instantly restored. So we wait to see how the battle goes. Which magic will take hold and which ones will exhaust themselves away," Shin said.

"Any idea at all how long that will take?" Gohan asked.

"No. Not for certain. But at the rate that magic is flaring, not too long. Not years. Perhaps not even weeks. Only time will tell," Shin said.

"So why have you brought me here? Where is here anyway?" Gohan asked, forcing his mind off Videl. He did still have a purpose. However much he didn't like it.

"I have a way to kill Buu, Gohan. If it works. I did not reveal it before because I simply thought it was unlikely," Shin said.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan wondered.

"There! See that pillar of stone deep in the distance? Upon it is a blade, a sword of ancient make. Created by Kais so long gone their names are not even remembered within the Kai Line. Millions, maybe billions of years back. It is called the Z-Sword. Legends say that it is the single most powerful weapon in the universe. That anything struck with its secret power is not only destroyed, but erased from the Design," Shin said.

"What is the difference? Gone is gone," Gohan said. Shin smiled at the Mortal's ignorance.

"No Gohan. The Design is time itself. If something is erased from it, everything changes. If it is a person, everything that being has ever done will be undone. Every one Buu killed will be brought back, every world he destroyed will be revived. Every tainted deed will be unmade," Shin explained. Gohan's eyes went wide when he realized what all that meant.

"That is dangerous. If too many things were erased like that, the universe could crumble," Gohan stated.

"True. It is the most dangerous thing ever made. Which is why it was sealed within a barrier called the Orb of Order. Only a Kai can pass through and live. And as an extra precaution, it was enchanted. Placed within that rock and cannot be removed except by one who is pure. One who would prefer never to pick it up except for the greatest need. One who will undoubtedly cast it away after he succeeds in his cause. I believe that is you, Gohan," Shin said.

"Yeah. But why that last? It is like even Kais couldn't be trusted with it," Gohan said.

"There are ones called Dark Kais, Gohan. We have great power and the ability to warp the laws of nature to a certain degree. We are not all pure. Some of us are subverted and made evil. Those Kais do not exist any more. We've weeded them out of the Kai Line through a monumental amount of effort. But even so, it could happen again. I suppose anything is possible when you study the creation of one such as Buu. So that enchantment was made. I will take you through that barrier Gohan. You will pass through safely if you are in contact with me. And then I will give you your chance. You will be the first Mortal to ever try. In other great causes throughout the Ages and Eras of the universe, Kais have tried to pull it free. Not a single one could. I tried myself when I went to face Buu the first time and my brother and sister Kais were killed. I do not have what the weapon requires. Or I do not have the will to not be subverted. I do not know. But I believe you do," Shin said.

"What if I can't?" Gohan asked.

"Then we must find another way," Shin replied.

"Okay. I'll try. But how will we seal it up again? I don't want something that powerful to ever get into the hands of evil," Gohan said darkly.

"That very statement is why I believe you are the one, my Gohan. The fact you are Akridin also suggests this may be your very purpose. The reason the Design chose you in the first place. Perhaps you will put an end to Buu. Legends also suggest that just breaking the Sword free will not be enough. The one who draws it from its sheath of stone must also master it and himself. The blade has that power, to erase things from the Design. But it is a hidden power. It will only come out when it is truly mastered," Shin said.

"That's fine. But can it be sealed up again?" Gohan repeated his original question.

"Yes. I can re-weave the barrier and the enchantment. The first thing a Kai is taught. Just in case this was to happen and a need be found for it," Shin nodded.

"Who could make such a weapon anyway? It seems that power goes beyond anything any living being should be capable of," Gohan mused. Shin laughed.

"There was an ancient Kai. The very first Guardian appointed by the Design itself. The very first Kai. He was given great powers. What the Z-Sword can do is but one of those. They are called the Forbidden Powers. This particular power was placed in the Z-Sword, taken from the Kai. It seems he was _too_ powerful. He was being subverted. He had the heart to realize what was happening to him. So he acted. He stripped himself of those Powers and placed each in an item. The other Powers are mostly unknown and the items they were enchanted to were scattered and hidden. I only know of three," Shin said.

"You're probably are forbidden to answer this, but what are the other two?" Gohan wondered.

"You are correct, Gohan. Normally I would never tell a Mortal any of this. I have already broken many laws of the Kai Line telling you so much already. Bringing you here is a crime, allowing you to try what you are about to do is a crime, enlisting your help in the first place was a crime. But I am like no other Kai before me. I will do what is necessary to keep the Balance and keep order within the Mortal Cosmos. Times are changing, my Gohan. And we Kais must change too. The other two powers are just as great. One is the Power of Creation. To Create anything at will. To forge anything the mind can conceive. The other is the Power of Law. So dictate what is and is not possible. Anything you wanted to be possible, can be. Anything at all. No limit. Or impossible. With this power, you could make life itself impossible. As a result, all living things would instantly die. Or you could make death impossible with equal ease. Making every living thing immortal. I do not know what items these two Powers were placed in or where they are," Shin said.

"Either one is as dangerous as the Z-Sword. What is the Sword's Power called?" Gohan asked.

"The Power of Destruction. It balances the Power of Creation, I suppose. I don't know if they all have a balancing power or not. But the Z-Sword does," Shin replied.

"With any of those Powers you could rule the universe unchecked," Gohan realized.

"Yes. But to get to them, you must be one who would not," Shin stated.

"So they were enchanted too," Gohan thought allowed.

"Yes. But I know nothing more about them. Now shall we go, my Gohan? Shall we go see if you truly are the Master of the Z-Sword?" Shin asked. Gohan nodded with new resolve and they thundered off into the distance.


	10. The Z Sword

Chapter Ten

Gohan and Shin landed before the giant pillar of rock that stretched upward as far as the eye could see. Gohan took one step forward and stopped himself from taking another. There was an odd feeling of some deadly might in the air. An invisible surge of power that said if he took even one step more, he'd be incinerated on the spot.

"I see the other enchantments are still holding," Shin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan wondered.

"As a sentiment to those who might step into the Orb of Order by honest mistake, we Kais wove another barrier. It rests just outside the Orb of Order. It drives the urgency to halt deep into the mind of any creature, sentient or not, and compels them to go elsewhere. Not all are intelligent enough to heed that warning. Millions of creatures have died over the Eras by stepping into the Orb of Order. Half of them innocent, not trying to purposely get to the incredible weapon above," Shin answered.

"Well take my hand. I don't feel like dying," Gohan laughed weakly.

"Indeed. The universe would be doomed," Shin nodded in agreement. Shin took Gohan's outstretched hand and they stepped forward together. Gohan felt a torrent of magic blasting upward around him as he did. It lasted only a second and then it was gone after he took one step more.

"Is it safe to let go?" the Saiyan asked. He did after Shin nodded. The Kai flew upward quickly and Gohan followed. They streamed upward for a good while before finally reaching the top.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Gohan whispered. The Z-Sword was embedded deep within its sheath of stone, only a few inches of metal showed below its simple yet majestic hilt. Gohan and Shin landed beside it and they studied it in awe for a few moments more.

"Just take hold of it and pull. If you are the one, it should come free," the Kai instructed. Gohan braced himself, planting both feet on both sides of the Sword. He took hold of the hilt and focused for a moment more. He thought of his mission. To rid the universe of Buu. To strike a blow back for all of those that monster has killed. To protect their children from death. And give those children's children a fighting chance. A future. And he thought of his friends. His mother. He pulled, he pulled hard. The blade tugged back with much more effort. Gohan grunted and struggled with everything he had. Still it refused. Defying him with all it was worth.

_Stupid weapon! I won't let Buu win! I will do this! I WIIIIIIILL!_ Gohan erupted in thought. He flared into Super Saiyan and pulled harder still. The blade didn't budge an inch, still defying Gohan. That defiance reminded Gohan of Buu. With that perpetual grin on his face. Laughing at the deaths of those he's killed. That enraged Gohan even more.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" the young hot-hearted Saiyan roared, storming high into Super Saiyan 2. The entire pillar was engulfed in the flames of his aura. Shin cast a barrier to protect himself from the lightning crashing around the young champion that was its source. The blade gave one teasing inch, laughing at the young champion and all of his efforts.

"There's no stopping him..." Shin whispered in awe.

'YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan erupted. His power crashed higher than even Buu's ever went. The power didn't seem to come from Gohan. It began at the blade and worked itself upward into the Saiyan. Another inch gave and then nothing. What seemed like hours passed and still nothing. Gohan poured everything thing he had into the hilt of the stubborn weapon. Images went whirling through Gohan's head. Earth destroyed because of his failure. His friends dying one by one. His mother, Goten, everyone. Then he saw Videl, lying helpless in some hurt, broken state. Buu laughing with dark intent, about to land the killing blow. It was too much! It was enough to slam him overboard. Gohan's eyes were a storm of dark blue, lightning crashing dangerously around him. He then cried out with everything at once, pulling with more force than thirty Buu's together could. Shin was willing to bet if Gohan had put whatever that had sent him that far overboard into an attack at Buu; nothing could have saved the demon from death.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" he stormed one final, glorious time. One last eruption of golden Super Saiyan power spiked in all directions. The Orb of Order shattered instantly when Gohan's power slammed into it. But it was done! Gohan now hovered a good twenty feet above the pillar's top, Z-Sword tight in both hands. The young champion was breathing harshly, storming high at Super Saiyan 2 level.

"He did it," Shin said in deeper awe still. Gohan hovered there, a picture of hope for all of the universe. "Never has there been one as great as you, Gohan. A true champion. Hero of the Mortal Cosmos. I commend you. The Kai Line commends you. The Design itself commends you," Shin added in awe.

"I did it. I actually did it!" Gohan laughed in disbelief. He landed before the Kai who just dropped his barrier. He swung it a few times back and forth. It was incredibly hard, as though the weapon fought him even now.

"I was correct. You really are the one! All the Ages since it was wrought, and a Mortal pulls it free. A message to all future Kais. Mortals can be far greater than we; with the power to do what we cannot," Shin laughed, tears forming in his lavender eyes.

"I suppose so. It was the hardest thing ever. Reminded me of the first time I ever became a Super Saiyan. A thought so unfair, so beyond my control, something I'd shatter the universe to stop from happening, came crashing through my head. Just like when I was first transforming. I lost it. Lost myself in a storm of rage. Oceans and oceans of anger that needed release. And the only thing to channel that rage into was the Z-Sword. It worked. It actually came free," Gohan whispered. The Kai heard every word.

"What thought was that? I could not read your mind. Even now I cannot. The Sword must be to blame for that," Shin asked.

"I can't remember every bit of it. But that last was what sent me over the edge. I saw Videl lying helpless in the grass, Buu ready to stamp her neck. I lost it. I pulled at some power I didn't even know was there. A power I don't ever think I'll find again," Gohan answered.

"Leviyona Gyvairrosa," Shin whispered. "Also called the Power of Pain. Anyone can reach it but only once. Very few find their way to it. It takes a very dark deed or a very real thought of one to activate it. The deepest most sorrowful type thing that could ever happen to one. It sends them in a massive blood-rage that won't be stopped until whatever invoked it is settled. In this case: The Z-Sword being pulled free."

"Yes. So how do I master it?" Gohan wondered. He powered down from Super Saiyan and something incredible happened. He dropped the Z-Sword. He barely jumped backward before the hilt crushed his foot. The pillar the Sword was once sheathed in crumbled. All the way to its base on the ground. They landed beside the mountain of rubble and stared in wonder.

"Is it really that heavy?" Shin asked.

"I didn't notice it as much with my blood pumping at Super Saiyan 2 level," Gohan admitted. "And I have to master it at my normal state?"

"Afraid so. That may take some time," Shin laughed.

"Then let's get to work!" Gohan said firmly.

"What was that?" Piccolo demanded in shock. It was a spike of power deep in the distance. It had such an odd echo; it seemed to come from another dimension.

"I have no idea... What power. It felt like a Saiyan power. A Super Saiyan at some godly new level..." Daynion said in fear. Very few things scared the Dark Prince. But this power was so intense; it had him on the edge of panic.

"Couldn't be Goku. He's still on Earth somewhere. And Gohan can't put out that kind of power. Neither can Goku for that matter. If he could then Buu wouldn't be a problem. Vegeta is in Other-World... What if he found some new level of power?" Dende wondered.

"Who ever it is, they're strong. It's gone now. It's as though they spiked their power for no reason but to let the universe know they exist," Piccolo said through a frown of worry.

"Who cares? If it's a new enemy, I'll break them in half!" Daynion roared. "I need to master the Dawn of Darkness, my Dark Prince state! If I could tap into it and control it, I could stand against anything..."

"Yes. You have great potential. But your state of mind is altered. The power takes control. It is as though you are two different people," Dende told the Terran.

"No. It has to do with the chemicals my body releases into my bloodstream. They are called blood-sways. It alters my state of mind, causes physical empowerment, and radically transforms me at the cellular level. It is like a drug. I cannot control it," Daynion sighed. Dende nodded.

"Chemicals... Any chemical compound has a counter. A balance. If I could get to a lab and get some samples..." Bulma said to herself.

"What was that?" Piccolo asked her, having heard every word.

"I think I can help him with that. If I could get some genetic samples from you as you are now and while you're the Dark Prince, I might be able to create a counter to the negative side-affects of your transformation," Bulma spoke up, shaken from thought.

"You mean I must dope myself up on some miracle drug? No thank you. It has to be a test of will," Daynion declined.

"Some things are purely physical. It is likely your race evolved with the ability to transform for a reason such as self defense. You get a lot stronger, much more aggressive, and very primal. It's mostly your instincts in that state. You could have the will of a Kai and still be unable to change a thing," Piccolo said.

"I will not take some drug to further my abilities!" Daynion roared. Piccolo nodded.

"I can understand why you would decline. I would see such a thing as an insult. Something to state my failure as a warrior," the older Namek said.

"My race has learned long ago that you use what you have. The results are what matter. Who cares how you win as long as you do?" Frieza stated coldly. He seemed distant in thought himself.

"We're not all a soulless coward either," Daynion spat.

"Watch who you insult!" Frieza growled. "I could kill you long before you could change into the Dark Prince."

"And how would you get to him with every other warrior here standing in your way?" Piccolo laughed.

"Heh! Not much of a defense," Frieza huffed.

"I can regenerate. And much better than any other Namek living. I have the power of three Namekians. I can restore myself three times as well and three times as fast. Even faster when I incorporate magic," Piccolo laughed.

"You're saying you can do what Buu can?" Frieza asked, anger melting.

"No. Not exactly. Buu doesn't seem to have a limit. Every time I restore my body I need time to re-gather my energy to do it again. And after several times, it begins to take its toll. Eventually I'd be unable to do it at all," Piccolo corrected.

"But we can still use that. If we could find a way to disable your healing properties, we might be able to use that to render Buu unable to restore," Frieza thought allowed.

"I don't think that's possible. Piccolo's power comes from his genetics, his DNA. Buu uses magic. Purely magic and a small bit of his own energy," Dende stepped in.

"Can't be. At least some of it has to be within Buu's own DNA. He has to have a healing system. All living things do. It is how they survive injury. I believe his magic simply speeds it along greatly," Frieza said.

"He might be right," Daynion whispered.

"In that case… I will need a sample of Buu's blood. I might be able to do even better. I can map his genes. And cross-reference his entire genetic structures with every known chemical base and chemical compound. We could simply poison him to death. Or create a disease his system can't fend off. And if such a chemical doesn't exist, I may be able to create one by studying his genetics," Bulma said quickly, excitedly.

Gohan stared down at his mate and it happened. Molten metal flooded his veins and rage took him. His eyes streamed into a deep blue and tendrils of lightning as thick as tree trunks split the air around him.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" the champion raged as he swung the Z-Sword in a wide arc over his head. It cut deep into the mountainside where he had been training most of the day. It happened quicker than thought. Something dark and sinister streamed out from the jewel at the tip of the weapon's hilt. A blade of darkness extended from the metal one of the Sword itself and cut deeper into the mountain still. It pulsed onward as one massive blast of destructive might. The mountain was wiped away and the blast kept going, digging a twenty feet deep trench in its wake.

"Incredible. He did it. He tapped into the might of the weapon…" Shin whispered in awe, falling to his knees in shock.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan raged. The dark energy then surrounded the Saiyan and collapsed in on him. He was entrapped in an orb of night and he struggled with all his soul to get free.

_You will never reach her before I kill her. She will die and so will her soul. She won't even travel to Other-World, you know. She will be gone,_ a voice said. A dark voice with evil to spare. Gohan then despaired.

_How do I save her? How can I beat something that has no body to bash? No bones to break? No flesh to cut?_ he demanded. It assaulted him over and over. Always testing his ability to go on. Shin knew the dark nature of this. He allowed it to go on, knowing the very real danger Gohan was in. Shin was not sure he could do much anyway. Even his magic and his will couldn't test this. So many envy the will of the Kais, he thought. Yet none of us can touch the will of this single lone Saiyan who fights for everyone but himself.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Gohan raged. The magic tightened around him, crushing him. He could no longer take in air and soon his ribs would crack and shatter. He didn't care. He wanted her safe. He wanted her to live.

"Is he… He is! He's pulling that dark magic in on himself. He's doing this. Foolish Gohan! That is not well advised!" Shin yelled in fear. Only necessity anchored his feet. Only his cause kept him where he was. And so many did envy this will of the Kais. This power that allows them to do the darkest things for the greatest good. A wretched thing, the young Kai thought.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Gohan stormed. He had found some deep spark lying far below his usual reservoir of might. This was new and glorious. Something deeper than even the Super Saiyan 2 spark. Gohan grasped it and pulled hard, bringing it to the service. Shin watched as the orb of night was brightened by a sudden flare of golden ki. Gohan! Shafts of the same golden energy pulsed through the orb of darkness and slashed at the air in all directions. The orb was scattered and the dam broke. Oceans of power radiated in all directions, the result of pushing an Akridin Saiyan too far. It seemed like hours before that wave of energy ceased.

"Oh my… Gohan…!" the Kai whispered. Gohan stood there in all his glory, all his pride. He had hair spiking down his back that glowed like the sun. His eyes were an even deeper blue now. His power level towered high above anything on record.

"W-w-what? What is this?" Gohan asked. And then it was gone. Another flash of golden power, Gohan changed again. He was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, charged to the max and panting.

"A _new_ level of the Super Saiyan change?" Shin choked in shock.

"I suppose so… If only I could do it again…" Gohan whispered.

"No more! I have seen your power. I will hold back no longer. Here Gohan! I am going to bring out the greatest power of a Kai. On this world I am at my greatest strength. Not as powerful as Buu but greater than your own. If I pound you relentlessly, perhaps you'll ascend," Shin said with sudden ire. The Kai flared his aura with an intensity the boy had never seen. A new sudden rush that he couldn't judge in intensity. Shin attacked him wildly. Gohan blocked each blow with all his skill. The Kai seemed to surge like water.

Gohan blocked a swift kick and tried for one of his own. Shin blocked the blow and punched the young champion in the jaw. Gohan heard something crack and found himself sailing backward through the air. He spun himself right-side-up and landed gracefully on his feet. He flared his aura again and searched for his foe. The Kai was no where to be found. Lightning sputtered through the cold Saiyan's aura. Gohan didn't know what to think of it. It was so familiar… A cold state of consciousness that allowed him to set emotions aside. He felt this once before. When he stormed Cell with his newly discovered Super Saiyan 2 powers. He tapped into it as far as he could. Everything changed. All a sudden it was clear. His purpose, his mission, his target. This was something even battle-hardened Saiyans struggled to master.

"HAH!" Shin yelled from no where. Gohan was focused though. This renewed battle sense of his had his mind aimed at his foe with an impossible intensity. He brought his hand up faster than he should have been able to otherwise, grasping Shin's ankle and stopping his kick. Gohan slung the Kai into the ground and thrust both hands forward.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" the Saiyan raged, launching blast after blast. Each with more power than the young warrior should have had. Shin slapped each assault upward with increasing difficulty. Gohan would not relent. He streamed blast after blast. Each followed the Kai. Shin forged a great barrier with every last fiber of his strength and let the blows come. He felt each of them slamming hard into his shield. Gohan kept it up. He knew the barrier was there but he was aimed at the Kai's destruction. His deepest thoughts tried to bubble up.

_No. He shouldn't die. Buu should die…_ Gohan thought before the cold indifference swept him away again. Shin landed a hard blow to the Saiyan's chest, throwing him backward. Gohan flipped himself upright and blocked the next three blows but just barely. Shin launched barrage after barrage of physical blows. Gohan's defenses were being tested to their maximum. He missed a stray kick that knocked the air from his lungs. He focused even harder then. The threat was too real and he now had to take it more seriously. His heart grew colder still. He launched himself at the Kai and struck him hard in the cheek. Shin hit the dirt and slid to a stop. Gohan landed on him hard, pinning his arms and legs.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Gohan raged. He dropped punch after punch, hammering the Kai's face. Lavender blood gushed from his nose, mouth, and eyes. Tears of dark purple blood. Gohan brought his fist up to strike again. It was all happening in slow motion for the Kai. He was in the same state as Gohan now. A laser sharp focus he thought only Kais had. He was wrong.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Shin roared, sending a Kai Flash right into Gohan hard. The Saiyan was thrown upward with great ferocity. He landed hard a few hundred feet away.

"RRAAAAHHHHH!!" he raged. The ground around him erupted as he sent his ki outward. He hovered in the middle of a hundred feet deep crater, aura storming dangerously. Shin watched closely. He was able to control his focus. He was trained well in its use. Gohan had not been. This was just his primal mind lashing out at what it considered a foe. Shin was so shocked that Gohan even had this power, he nearly missed the young warrior coming. Shin ducked the clothesline and spun into a dangerous kick. As soon as his boot struck Gohan's back, he felt it. A shockwave that traveled up his entire body. It threw him away from the Saiyan and far into the distance. Shin righted himself and came to a dead hover high in the clouds. He looked down at his foot and noticed it wasn't there anymore.

"YAH!" Gohan roared. He appeared suddenly and dropped both fists combined right into Shin's forehead. Shin struck the ground far below with more force than any thousand earthquakes that had ever occurred on any world before him. The pain was so great, even Shin was finding it impossible to block it out. Even with his focus, his will. Gohan landed by the Kai and smirked. A very Saiyan gesture. He looked so much like Vegeta, the Kai could hardly recognize him. He aimed both hands and powered the final blast. The one that would end the life of the final Supreme Kai. Then Shin had a mental slap. If he failed here and now, Gohan would be lost in his primal rage. Videl may die. And Buu would be left unchecked.

"AARRRGGHH!" the Kai spat up blood as he cried out. Another barrier was raised and Gohan's blast was barely deflected. Shin cast another spell as fast as he could, gathering his scattered magic. He let the changes happen but they were slower than normal. He was morphing! Too slow! Gohan hammered at the barrier again and again. With a final flare, Shin was done. He stood as a massive bear-like animal. He charged Gohan down. Gohan laughed and fired blast after blast. The streams of energy reached the point just before impact and then they slipped away. Gohan looked confused. Every blast of ki acted like it was about to land home just to be slung away at the last second. Just to hit something far off-target. This creature was immune to ki!! Shin reached the confused Saiyan and swiped at him with his massive palm. Gohan was sent flying. He tried to gather his senses. Shin landed on him hard and pounded him several times.

"GEEEETT OOOOFFFF!!" Gohan raged. A tidal wave of raw energy struck Shin hard. It was ten times greater than anything the Kai had ever felt before. He knew why he was alive. The creature he had become was called a Dhiron. It was highly resistant against magic and ki assaults. A natural defense. The sheer force knocked the Kai back and melted his bones and flesh. The defense he had was the only reason he hadn't been completely erased. Shin reformed as himself, completely restored. His magic levels were down but his body and ki were intact.

Gohan and Shin stood before each the other. Gohan now had a deep respect for Shin. A great challenge. It was a very primal respect. Shin struck him hard and then changed the weave of his magic. Gohan was stopped in midair and ensnared. Lavender chains of magic kept his arms and legs bound tightly together.

"You have the focus of a Kai and the cold mind of a proud and primal Saiyan. You cannot control it, can you?" Shin whispered. Gohan only struggled against his chains.

"I will have to train you in its use. It will be hard and painful, Gohan. It is cruel really. To give this curse to a Mortal. You do not have our will but you gain our focus? It isn't right. I will do my best for you," Shin said sadly. He cast a web of healing magic and lured the Saiyan into a deep sleep.

Shin dug deep into Gohan's resting mind. He didn't like reading into the minds of mortals. But necessity drove him now. He delved deeply. The memories he needed were there. But where? Saiyan minds were unique. They functioned much differently than human minds. And mix it with human genetics… You get something the Kai had never faced before. One mental barrier after another. Some were Gohan's own mind defending itself from what it detected as a threat. The rest were from something Shin couldn't place. But slowly, he succeeded. Breaking one after another, the barriers slowly failed. Shin knew it had to be slow or he might shatter the Mortal's mind. Then he hit one final barrier. This one was purely Gohan. But why would he bury these thoughts?

_What troubles you, Gohan? You buried these memories for a reason. Why?_ Shin wondered. He danced across the surface of that final shield and was amazed at its strength. Gohan, even in sleep, was fighting him! _You'll die fighting, Gohan. It is your destiny. It is in your blood. The universe has never seen anything like you before this… _Shin added.

He hammered at the barrier a bit harder and still nothing gave. If anything Gohan was fighting harder still! This troubled Shin. He thought Gohan lacked the will of a Kai. Yet here he was challenging the highest Kai that lives! Shin released all restraint. He launched his maximum mental powers at the barrier with an unseen intensity. Gohan began to perspire and wince a bit.

"Haaaaa-AAAAHHH!" Shin yelled. Gohan was grunting in his sleep, hurling just as much mental strength back at the Kai. Shin would not admit defeat. He decided to risk it. He threw all that he had. Mind, heart, body, and soul. All working as one. Gohan struggled still and launched a counterforce even Shin thought could not be broken. But just as quickly, it gave. Shin drained his power more quickly than he thought possible. If his power struck Gohan's mind at that intensity, it would snap. He eased in and the memories flooded him

_Gohan stood with his Super Saiyan aura flaring around him. He was younger now. Maybe ten or eleven years old. He stood before a green creature that had a very odd Matrix. Shin could detect many different powers radiating from this single being. Gohan's mind told the Kai who it was and why it was assaulting the planet. Cell launched his massive Kamahameha Wave and Gohan followed in turn. With but the use of a single arm, his strength was sixty percent at best. Yet he was able to challenge the monster! Shin watched as it all played out. Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, and Yamcha stormed Cell from his backside with everything they had. But it had little effect. He watched as the weaker warriors were knocked away with ease. Just for them to arise once more and start it all over again. Eventually they failed one by one. Eventually none remained to attack. Gohan was struggling under the pressure. _

I can't do it… He's too strong… I'm sorry Dad…_ Gohan thought sadly, waiting for death as Cell's blast came crashing in on his own._

_"FFIIIIIIIIINAL FLAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!!" someone roared. Gohan and Cell looked up to see none other than Vegeta, hands thrust forward. He fired the greatest blast he could muster. He had watched the others strike again and again with only a portion of their complete powers. He watched them fail. So he threw all he had downward at once. The blast struck Cell who couldn't dodge lest giving up the power holding Gohan's rage at bay. So took it full force. It nearly drove him deep into the ground. Then Shin sensed it. Gohan's mind slipped overboard after hearing Goku telling his son this was his chance. Gohan snapped into that cold ruthless state he had used to fight Shin not even a few moments before. The child dug deep into himself and launched a power Cell couldn't hope to match. Cell's blast was overran instantly and he was burned to ashes…_

"Incredible… So this was not the first time you reached that state, Gohan. There must have been others. I must find the first time you engaged that focus!" Shin yelled to no one. He resumed his search and delved deeper.

_Gohan was now even younger still. Perhaps not even eight. Frieza was in one of his earlier forms, peaking high above the others in power. Vegeta was on the ground, bloodied and burned. Barely alive. Krillin was in better shape but he too was hurt. Dende, who was younger than even Gohan watched as Frieza laughed in delight. It was then the blast flew freely from his fingers. Gohan could see it coming but his body refused to move quickly enough. The same was true for Vegeta. Krillin wasn't able to see the blast at all until it was too late. Dende exploded in a single ball of flame. His charred body fell to earth._

_It happened then. Even harder than it had the second and third time Shin had witnessed. Gohan snapped into that cold state of focus and saw nothing but Frieza. Saw nothing but a foe he needed to lay waste too. _

_"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan raged, powering up with an amount of force the others didn't know he had. He launched himself at Frieza who was in equal shock. Gohan struck the tyrant hard in the gut and whirled with a speed not even Frieza himself could follow. Next thing the tyrant knew, he was in a crater on the ground in pain. He looked up to see the young Saiyan storming even higher still._

_"FRIEZA! DIIIIIIEEE! YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Gohan raged. He launched blast after blast and would not relent. Frieza was struck repeatedly. Had he not been so much stronger than Gohan at the start, he'd have died then and there. But now Gohan towered high above the tyrant. Some time came to pass before Gohan burned himself out. He hovered there, back to normal. They watched as Frieza rose from the ashes, enraged… _

"Still not the first time. But I've recognized a pattern! The closer I get to the first time he reached that power, the more intense it gets. Not by the amount of power he puts out. No. But in comparison to what he should have been able to do that the time. It was incredible," Shin said to himself. He dug deeper still into Gohan's resting mind.


	11. Origins

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_He's so powerful… Both mentally and spiritually. In many ways his potential mirrors that of a Kai's. Yet he has all of the best traits from both his human and Saiyan heritage. So where does he get the Kai potential? This kind of potential doesn't evolve. I cannot believe the Design would weave _that_ into Mortal hands,_ Shin thought. He was resting after the long expedition into Gohan's mind. Seeing all the times the young warrior had lost all control, becoming an unstoppable force of destruction if only for a few moments.

Rain began to fall on the World of the Kais. The dark, thick clouds now covered the many moons and stars that usually littered the sky of this world. Lightning flared at the greatest intensities. Shin could only think it appropriate. The World of the Kais was linked to him on a deep-seated level. Perhaps this storm was caused by his ill thoughts and feelings of late. He had no way to know and I mattered little besides. He let it sunder and rage, casting a barrier to cover both Gohan and Videl. They had to stay dry to stay healthy.

He then noticed the Z-Sword lying flat on the rocky earth. It called to him in a very otherworldly way. He resisted it. He knew very well what the legends said of those the Sword purposely enticed, purposely drawing in to a very certain and very unpleasurable death. Still he bent low and took hold of it. He could handle the object without its dark powers taken hold in him. That took a certain kind of surrender that the Kai was simply unwilling, perhaps unable, to perform.

He strained with the bulk of his strength to pick it up. He allowed his sharp senses to delve deeply into the weapon. It was made of no known metals or mix of metals he could recognize. The jewel that appeared to be an orb of emerald capped the hilt majestically. His senses told him that it was not an emerald at all. This was a rare type of gem that nature could never produce. Everything about the Z-Sword was pure artifice. If not pure genius in a way. He swung it around several times with great difficulty.

True. The bloody thing _was_ heavy. But that was not entirely why it was so hard to handle. No the thing was resisting! Resisting everything! A sword! Yet there it was, letting it be known it does not like to be used. That or it doesn't currently care for its wielder. But he had noticed the same with Gohan. Why would it fight the very one destined to master it? It made no sense. This wasn't the first time since Buu's birth the Kai had to throw out the cold logic that had led the Supreme Kais of Otherworld for so long before him.

Which brought him to deeper, darker thoughts. How could any race stumble into the making of Buu? The Kai could now puzzle out how they would have had to do it. How they would have had to do to create such a monster. But where did they get the knowledge? Where had such a profound mastery of magic come from? Not even the greatest Kai in recorded History could channel the necessary powers needed. Yet Bibidi had. Shin certainly knew Babidi lacked that potential. If he could do what his father had, he'd have simply created a new Buu linked to himself as Buu must have been with Bibidi. A being like Buu that would obey him through a complex link of magic the monster couldn't resist.

Such a being would have been much more preferable to Babidi than risking the resurrection of Buu. Especially since Babidi's abilities with Compulsion were obviously lacking. Videl, Daynion, and Vegeta had all proven that. They had remained their former selves for the most part despite the Majin Taint. A being on Buu's level would have greater will power still. So Babidi would not have risked such with Buu unless he had no choice.

Which brought him back to where he had been before. How had Bibidi done it? He could puzzle out the method. That was easy now that he had learned what he had from Gohan, Videl, Daynion, and Buu as well. The wizard would have had to have started with an Akridin Matrix. It had to be such. No living or dead being could create a soul. Nothing short of the Power of Creation could do that. Not even the Dragonballs, he was certain.

And he knew for a fact that Buu did have a soul, if a completely corrupted one. So that soul had to have come from some where. Only an Akridin Matrix would have been strong enough. And that made Shin think other dark thoughts as well.

_If I am correct and it was an Akridin soul…That means it was all apart of the Devine Design…But why? Buu has devastated so much! Has laid ruin to so many worlds…What could drive the Design to require such a force of evil to be created?_ Shin couldn't help but think. He ran his mind back over all that had happened since Buu was revived. It was impossible at best for most people to decipher the Design. But sometimes Kais could catch glimpses. Sometimes. The Design must require something for the future that one such as Buu must exist to bring it about.

But what? The fact that an Akridin was born and had a Matrix _perfectly_ compatible to Majin magic… It could mean nothing else. The birth of Buu had been the Design's intention. It betrayed its most basic function! The need for such must be immense. Nothing he could imagine could drive the Design to do this. But he wondered. What could it need so badly that only something like Buu could help bring it about?

Shin looked down at Videl and Gohan once more and smiled.

_They are why. They will be needed for an even greater threat later, I fear. One that even Buu pales in comparison against. Buu is merely a sharpening stone for them! A tool to shape them into what they'll need to be to face the true threat. Well that may be decades off. Buu is the here and now and he has an Akridin soul twisted by Majin magic!_ Shin thought. He stopped dead, fear gripping him nearly hard enough for his heart to stop. What could it mean? What would that make Buu? An Akridin was a rare individual who was centered in the Design. Whom the Design chose, or created in one way or another, for a specific purpose or list of purposes.

The Akridin Buu had been originally… His purpose was to become Buu. That had obviously been fulfilled. But the Akridin soul remained. And it was tainted. Instead of being something centered in the Design, Buu wasn't woven into it any longer! Nothing short of the Z-Sword could be more dangerous. A _Random_! Theory was one thing… But the real thing? Here and with such great power? The Design must be damaged or failing some how if it let such a force exist.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked groggily. Shin then realized he was speaking his thoughts aloud. He drove the blade of the Z-Sword into the rock and joined his two friends. He explained his train of thought to Gohan up to where he had left off before being interrupted.

"A Random? I'm not sure what you mean by that," Gohan said.

"You are Akridin, Gohan. Both you and Videl are. Daynion is too if he is alive. All equal, you three are the most powerful Akridin that have _ever_ lived," Shin went on.

"I know that. What does that have to do with..." Gohan attempted before Shin cut him off.

"Buu is the opposite of that now. At least in a way. You are centered in the Design, it has for you a specific task only you can achieve; all three of you do. And it will weave in anything it can to ensure you succeed. Buu is no longer tied to the Devine Design. He is like nothing else alive. He can touch the Devine Design but it cannot touch him," Shin said darkly.

"What does that _mean_?" Gohan demanded a bit impatiently.

"It means he can affect how things turn out. The Design spins you, Videl, and Daynion all three toward its ultimate goal. And you three spin everyone else around you as it does so. All of it aimed at the Design's ending goal. Which might be something several Eras from now for all we know. There have been many before who have tried to fight the Design. But they were all like us, woven into it. It still affected those people. It doesn't touch Buu! Everything you or I do is planned in the Design. When we do something that is not, it restructures itself to a new path that will still lead to its goal and tug even harder at the one who brought about the change," Shin said and took breath. It was now dawning on Gohan what that meant so far. The Kai couldn't help but be amazed at Gohan's ability to accept and grasp concepts most mortals couldn't.

"He's even more dangerous than I thought," Gohan whispered.

"Yes, he is. The Design intended for him to exist though. Or it would not have allowed the Akridin, whose soul had been subverted to make Buu, be taken. But _why_? It had to know that Buu would become a Random. A force that could affect how things flowed in the Design yet couldn't be affected in return. Such a thing could unravel everything it has been laboring to bring forth for Ages," Shin said.

"I don't know but I think knowing this now might have changed things a bit," Gohan cut in.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"The Z-Sword has the power to destroy anything its secret power touches. To erase it from the Design all the way back to the Moment of Creation, right? It sounds like whatever the Design is trying to do, it had to have taken unimaginable amounts of time to make the world into a place for it to be possible to happen. Those words don't fit the thought very well, but that's as close as I can describe it," Gohan began.

"I can read your mind, I understand," Shin said with a nod.

"Right. So if Buu was intentionally made by the Design itself, why would it give us access to a thing that can undo it? That seems like its contradicting itself," Gohan said. Shin's eyes opened wide in shock. This was something that hadn't occurred to him at all. Not even after puzzling these recent findings out.

"You're wondering what will happen to the Design if we erase Buu," Shin said. Gohan's expression darkened.

"Not now I'm not. Think about it. The Sword can erase anything from the Design, right? Well would that power work on something that is no longer apart of the Design?" Gohan told the Kai. Shin fell to his knees in despair.

"You're right! Gohan you're totally right! The Sword cannot destroy Buu!" Shin nearly cried.

"Then all the effort is drawing it out was a waste?" Gohan had to ask.

"I cannot believe that is so! I will not! We have it now for a reason. If not to beat Buu, then why?" Shin thundered.

"You're the Kai, why are you asking me? Maybe the Design has other plans for it. Something else that will need destroyed," Gohan replied, climbing slowly to his feet. "The question now –" Shin cut him off.

"You will resume you're training, Gohan. If anything, building the power to simply lug the thing around will be of great help. It's power may not help as I had hoped but…" Shin said.

"Wait a minute. Maybe there is still a way," Gohan laughed.

"Huh?" Shin wondered.

"You said anyone struck with the Sword's power is gone for good, right? All the way back to the Moment of Creation. Everything they had ever done or will do will be gone," Gohan recited.

"Yes, you are correct," Shin stated.

"Will it work on dead souls?" Gohan asked. Shin laughed, nodding.

"Then why not go to Hell and strike Bibidi with it. He would be gone. And everything he had ever done will be undone. It doesn't matter if Buu can be touched by the Design or not in that case," Gohan said, determined. Shin nodded, darkly.

"I don't like this power. With that weapon, Gohan, you are the most powerful force that exists. After you master it," Shin stated.

"I know that. And I don't like it. I'm not a god or even a Kai. Nothing should have this power. I used it before, you saw. It wiped that rock away and it kept going. It is even now, I can feel it punching a hole in Creation. Just a touch is all it'll take. Swipe the wizard with it and watch as Buu vanishes," Gohan laughed darkly.

"Right. Buu, Random or not, couldn't exist with his very roots in the Design unraveled. You have done it Gohan. Now you must master that weapon and become the god you do not want to be," Shin said.

Daynion trembled with the effort. Even on the edge, barely touching the Dark Prince's territory within his mind; he was resisted. The Dark Prince hated everything Daynion was and the same was true in reverse. But one needed the other to exist. There had to be a way to control it! There had to be!

"Still nothing?" Piccolo said.

"Obviously or Buu would be dead right now," Daynion fumed. Frieza only smirked.

"This will do the same for me. It brings out my dark side. My deepest potential comes out as well. But what does that matter if I'm worse than Buu," Piccolo snorted, holding a short staff high over his head. The Detharite. A two-foot long staff that reverberated a dark and evil magic. It looked as though it had been carved from charred wood, though its surface was smooth and appeared polished.

"We both have the power to stand up to Buu's might. But in doing so, we become no better than he is," Daynion laughed. It was the cruelest joke he had ever heard. They had fought, the Dark Namek Piccolo became when he invoked the staff's power and the Dark Prince himself. They were both nearly even in their powers. Daeva Daynion was stronger in body and in energy. But the Dark Namek had far greater magic and his mind was brilliant at the art of battle.


End file.
